


Love and Basketball

by Whosdaboss4



Series: Smut Practice [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Brienne is a basketball player, Cersei is a cunt but she gets better maybe, DivorcedDad!Jaime, F/M, Happy Ending, Homophobia and slurs (briefly), Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Joffrey is gay, Myrcella is a basketball player, No Incest, Out of Character, Smut, barely edited, not beta’d, obscene use of ellipses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 56,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whosdaboss4/pseuds/Whosdaboss4
Summary: Jaime is a former high school basketball star. Brienne is a veteran, star (on and off) professional basketball player seeking her sixth and final championship.  They both think they have everything they need in their individual lives until they meet each other.
Relationships: Brienne of Tarth/others (past), Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister (past), Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Smut Practice [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855708
Comments: 140
Kudos: 151





	1. Pre-Game I

**Author's Note:**

> The WWBA stands for the Westerosi Womens’ Basketball Association which I modeled off of the WNBA, the Women’s National Basketball Association. I like watching basketball, but I don’t understand all the rules, etc. I may need to consult my hubby.

“So, look after your sister and brother,” Jaime told his eldest son. 

“Yeah, Pops….” Joffrey droned.

“Joff, I’m serious. Watch out for those Ironborn boys…” Jaime warned.

Joffrey chuckled. “Is that warning for me or Myrcy?” he asked cheekily.

Two years prior, Joffrey had come out. Jaime had always suspected and was happy his son confided in his family. Myrcella, their second child and only daughter, was happy as well. The baby of the family, Tommen, was only 11 and just shrugged at the news. His ex-wife, Cersei was livid and shocked. And that was the hammer that drove the nail into the coffin of his 18 year marriage. It wasn’t a big loss. The marriage reeked of rot well before then. But the vitriolic raging and verbal attack of their son would not be tolerated.

“Why are you so fucking calm about this, Jaime?!” Cersei shouted behind their closed bedroom door. 

Jaime shook his head in exasperation. “What is there to be upset about?”

“Our eldest son...your heir...just confessed he’s…” Cersei’s eyes narrowed. She always used those archaic terms in regards to the children. Heirs. They were their children. People who had their own lives to live. Jaime would be damned to all Seven Hells if he let Cersei crush his childrens’ spirits for her own small-minded prejudices. 

“Gay, Cersei...gay. You can say the word,” Jaime hissed.

“He doesn’t know who he is yet…” Cersei argued.

“He knows he’s not attracted to girls. You and I were fucking at his age. I had no doubts about being attracted to girls...to you,” Jaime interrupted in a whisper, _to my detriment_ , he thought. 

Cersei Hill had been the beautiful love child of his 3rd cousin - who was a Lannisport Lannister. Jaime was too young and too naive to see the grasping covetousness in his cousin’s eyes the first time she visited the Rock. No, all 14-year-old Jaime saw was a gorgeous face; perky, budding tits; a firm backside and willingness. Cersei Hill wasted little time. By the end of the visit, the young teens were making out whenever they were alone. By the end of the visit, Cersei had convinced Jaime they were destined to be together - they happened to be born on the same day (she in the morning and Jaime near midnight) and looked like they could be twins. By the end of the visit, Cersei Hill had gotten closer to getting a Lannister surname for herself. His father, Tywin told Jaime it was the silly moonings of a boy, but a 14-year-old getting his cock sucked for the first time won’t listen to reason.

Cersei continued her tirade. “And Myrcella...all she wants to do is play fucking basketball all day. Like some fucking lesbian...you did this to my children with your weakness…” she yelled. 

Jaime had enough. He growled low and menacing, “Get out.”

Cersei scoffed. “What?”

“One of us needs to leave and I will not leave you here with our children until you learn to speak of and talk to them respectfully. So you need to go...now”, Jaime hissed, taking a step toward her.

Cersei sneered. There was an odd gleam of disgust and lust in her eyes. “Do it, coward. Hit me,” she panted. 

Jaime deflated and shook his head. He walked to her closet, snatched out some clothing and thrust them into one of her designer overnight bags. He walked out the room with the bag and waited for her at the door with it. 

Cersei strolled out of the room like Queen on a procession amongst her subjects. She stopped at Joffrey. At his right was Myrcella, who stood like a sentinel at her brother’s back. Poor Tommen, a soft hearted child, sniffled at Joffrey’s left.

“Son,” Cersei played at concern. “It’s a hard, judgmental world. I’m only trying to protect you…”

Unfortunately for Cersei, Joffrey just like her. “By judging me yourself? You left out the slurs...pillow biter, sword swallower, FAG!” he paused and locked eyes with Cersei. “Thank you for the lesson, Mother. Now, I believe Dad asked you to leave.”

Cersei only rolled her eyes with a shake of her head, grabbed her car keys and left.  
And that was that. Jaime called his brother, Tyrion, the next morning. Tyrion happily got Jaime in touch with the best and pitbull-meanest divorce attorney in Westeros. 

Unfortunately for Jaime, over the years, Cersei and his father bonded over their shared arrogance and assholery. Tywin loved his “daughter” and even hired her into the family company. Cersei rose through the ranks over the figurative dead bodies of colleagues foolish enough to trust her. At the end of their marriage, Cersei was 4th in command - only behind his Uncle Kevan and Tyrion. So Tywin made sure his “daughter” got a “fair” divorce settlement, which included shared custody of their children. 

So Jaime was imploring his 17-year-old son to watch over his younger siblings while they were with their mother in the Iron Islands. Cersei was dating; no, stealing the life essence from a younger man, Euron Greyjoy. Euron was the young CEO of his family’s shipping company, Kraken Intermodal Industries. Jaime had no care for the man himself. Euron was a douche bag, but he knew his ex-wife’s modus operandi. He wished the young Greyjoy luck. He would need it.

“Both you and Myrcy. Don’t run off chasing some boy and leave her alone…” Jaime said.

Joffrey interrupted his father, “I would never leave Myrcy. We’re all going out tonight…” Jaime heard Myrcella’s voice getting closer. “Putting you on speaker, Pops.”

Jaime’s eyebrows furrowed. “Where are you all going tonight?”

“To a traditional Ironborn pub with Yara Greyjoy, Euron’s niece…” Myrcella answered.

Joffrey snorted. “Euron…he’s trying. He assumed since Yara’s a lesbian, naturally she and I would be BFFs.”

Jaime shook his head. His boy. He was so much more jovial since he came out. “So, do you like and trust this Yara,” Jaime asked him.

Joffrey gushed. “She’s like the fuck...friggin coolest. We’re going to do Karaoke…”

Myrcella jumped in, “Oh, tell him about Tommy…”

“Oh yeah. So we are sitting in this ancient sitting room. Tommen, of course, found a stray and was playing with it on the floor. In walks in Asha Greyjoy, Euron’s other niece…” Joffrey whispered into the phone. Like his mother, Joffrey had a flair for the dramatic.

“Fifteen years old, dark hair, gray eyes, pretty and built like a brick house. I mean curvy and our Tommy stared; then whispered, ‘Ooooo fffuuuckkk’....” Joffrey's voice dissolved into guffaws.

Myrcella cackled with her elder brother. “Dad, Dad...he stared and stared. Then he walked over to her, still stroking the kitten and put on this cool persona...,” She chuckled then spoke in a deep voice, ‘Hello, I’m Tommen Lannister. And you are?’ Asha looked Tommy up and down. She was impressed until the cat gave Tommy a scratch. He yelped as he dropped the poor thing.”

Jaime’s elder children began rolling with laughter. Jaime chuckled, “That boy spends too much time with your Uncle Tyrion.” It was a misconception that his baby boy was shy. Tommen was more introverted, than shy. He was discrimining with whom he spent his time. Tommen and Tyrion were thick as thieves. It appeared his little brother was teaching his youngest child more than just the family business.

“Your baby is becoming a man, Pops,” Joffrey said with mock seriousness. Jaime laughed.

“Where is Tommy anyway?” Jaime asked.

“Hanging out with Asha and her mates. Oh my gosh, Dad…” Myrcella’s voice took on an excited tone as she changed subjects. It had to be about basketball. Or boys. “You should see the outdoor court at Asha’s school. Full court. And it’s right on Ironman’s Bay. Daddy, it’s a dream. Yara played in high school and some of her old teammates and I are going to play some pick up games tomorrow. It’ll be so good to play with older players.” 

Myrcella was the star point guard on the girl’s varsity team at her private prep school, King’s Landing Preparatory Academy - Jaime and Cersei’s alma mater. All of the Lannister kids were taught the fundamentals of basketball by Jaime, who was the star on the boy’s team back in his day. But Myrcella was the one who took to the game. Where most little girls (and boys) slept with a stuffed toy; Myrcella Lannister slept with a basketball. To her mother’s consternation, Myrcella practiced dribbling in the house all of the time. 

“Do you have the shirt?” Myrcella asked, switching subjects again.

“What shirt, Myrcy? Jaime asked. Joffrey groaned.

“My shirt to have Queen Bri sign...Daddy, did you forget?” Myrcella admonished.

Jaime chuckled. “No, honey. I was kidding. I have it. The red BALL IS LIFE tee…”

“Now, make sure she signs **under** the logo. Then fold it and gently place it in the bag I gave you...” Myrcella said firmly.

“Then sing it a lullaby…” Joffrey interrupted his sister with mirth. Jaime laughed as he saw a text from Tyrion stating he was outside.

“Shut up, Joff!” Myrcella giggled.

“Guys, Tyrion’s outside…” Jaime cut in. 

“Tell Uncle Ty I said ‘Hey’”, Joffrey said.

“I’m so jealous. I wish I was going with you,” Myrcella pouted.

“I wish you all were here too. I love you guys. Have fun tonight and be careful. Tell Ladykiller Tommy I’ll call him tomorrow,” Jaime said sadly.

“Go have some fun, Pops”, Joffrey ordered.

“We love you, Daddy. Go and bask in the awesomeness that is Queen Bri, but don’t forget my autograph. Bye!” Myrcella said quickly. Joffrey hung up.

Jaime sighed. He missed his kids. But Tyrion insisted he come to the game as Jaime knows basketball. The Lannister family just bought the King’s Landing Queens, the most popular and profitable team in the WWBA. Tyrion sold the outing to Jaime as a family business matter. But Jaime knew it was really a ruse to get Jaime out of the house. Since the divorce, Jaime didn’t do much except work and take care of his kids. Tyrion wanted Jaime to start dating again. Jaime missed connection. Jaime missed sex. But Jaime didn’t miss the rest of it. After going through the ringer in his marriage and divorce, Jaime was done with love.


	2. Pre-Game II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A painful peak into Brienne's history with relationships. This chapter is a bit long, but I thought it was necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Please note, this Brienne is a modern young woman, so she's not holding out for love to have sex.  
> 2) I make Ronnet a part of "the bet" instead of a failed betrothal which doesn't make sense in this modern AU  
> 3) A charge in basketball is a foul called when an offensive player makes significant contact with a defensive player who has established their position with both feet on the ground and their torso square facing the opponent. (courtesy of Wikipedia)  
> 4) Heroes Games would be like the Olympics  
> 5) A triple double in basketball is the achievement of a double-digit total in three of five statistical categories (assists, blocks, points, rebounds, and steals) over the course of a single game. (courtesy of Wikipedia)  
> 6) SEA is Stark Entertainment Agency  
> 7) Here's what a face mask looks like (if you're curious): https://www.amazon.com/AURAFIX-ORTHOPEDIC-PRODUCTS-Guard-Broken/dp/B088NNQJR1

Brienne has always relied on her body. She could rely on what her body could do for her. If she ate right, exercised and practiced her game - she was always the best player on the court at any time. She was big, coordinated and a natural athlete. 

What she couldn’t rely on is others’ reaction to her body. She was big, muscular and unfeminine. Being big and muscular wasn’t unusual for female athletes, but Brienne was ugly on top of having a tall, hulking body. Two strikes against her. Her father, her teachers or coaches and teammates always tried to sugarcoat the situation - Brienne was plain or she was unique. Brienne used to hang onto those platitudes. Until middle school. Until Renly.

Brienne had felt good about her too tall and plain self, dressed in her finest dress she was wearing to the winter semester dance. It was a baby blue taffeta dress. It had a sweetheart neckline to display her non-existent cleavage with which she stuffed a bra she still didn’t need. It was sleeveless so show off her shoulders that were proudly becoming fibrous from her workout obsession and non-stop shooting practice. The skirt was tea length and full. She felt like a princess. Aunt Roelle couldn’t even dampen her mood as the grumbling older woman fought and tamed Brienne’s limp and unruly hair. 

Brienne’s dad, Selwyn took pictures and Brienne smiled her biggest, buck-toothed smile with cherry red glossed lips. She felt good about herself. 

When they got to the gym entrance at Brienne’s school, Selwyn turned to his daughter.

“You look so much like her, your Mother,” he said quietly. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Daddy, I’m not beautiful. But I’m alright. I…” Brienne disagreed.

“You’re Mother was beautiful, so you are beautiful. Okay?” Selwyn asked.

“Ok, if you say so Daddy,” Brienne smiled. Brienne moved to get out to the car.

“Knock ‘em dead, beautiful,” her father called out as she moved to the door. 

She found out that night that amongst her peers, she was NOT beautiful. She wasn’t even alright. She was a freak. She was bigger than all the girls, most of the boys and even a few teachers. Her classmates laughed, snickered and pointed at her. Every barb chipped away the good feeling she had about herself at the beginning of the night when she started getting dressed. From when she looked into her own big, blue eyes in her bedroom mirror and felt okay about the reflection staring back. 

It was too much. She felt tears burning at the back of her eyes threatening to fall. She turned and headed to the door. Next thing she knew, Renly Baratheon was in her path. She almost ran him over like a charge in a basketball game. 

He held his arms out to stop her. “Where are you going?” Renly asked.

“Away from here,” Brienne answered as she tried to push past him. 

“Do you want to call your Dad?” Renly asked. Brienne thought about how happy her Dad had been. He didn’t need any additional worries about her. 

“No, I’ll walk…” Brienne said sadly.

“It’s dark and you’re a girl…” Renly tried reasoning.

“Am I? Am I a girl or am I a beast? Does it matter if anything happens to me? Something happened to my family and I’m the only one left. It doesn’t matter what happens to me.” Brienne quietly sobbed.

Renly looked panicked as he looked around. The party continues on as Brienne was having a breakdown. 

“Dance with me?” Renly asked desperately. 

“What?” Brienne sniffed. 

“Dance with me?” he asked again. “Don’t let these assholes know they get to you.” 

Brienne just sniffled again. Renly put his hands up and dashed away. A few seconds later he was back with napkins. 

As we wiped at her chin, he said, “Your lip gloss was all over your chin. And your teeth. Here… get your teeth.” Renly handed Brienne the napkin and she cleaned her face and teeth. As she did so, she stared into Renly’s handsome face - his ice blue eyes looking concerned and his coal black hair shimmering under the strobe lights . He was shorter than her, but as broad in the shoulders. He was perfect.

He smiled at her. “Better? You ready to show those losers how it’s done?”

Brienne smiled at him. Not so wide, but she smiled. “Yep, let’s do it.”

The young teens danced the night away. Even the points and snickers didn’t seem so bad while she was with Renly. When her Dad picked her up a few hours later, Brienne wore a grin that wouldn’t fade. She was in love with Renly Baratheon.

“Someone has a girlfriend?” Robert Baratheon teased his baby brother as they waited for their driver after school some months later. Brienne had walked out of school with Renly, but realized she left her jacket in her locker. So she doubled back and unfortunately, heard the Baratheon brothers talking about her.

“No!” Renly quickly corrected. “She’s just some loser kid…” 

“At least she’s a girl. She is a girl, right?” Robert's tone dripped with disgust.

Brienne could hear Renly’s middle brother, Stannis sigh. “Renly, she seems like a nice girl. Nothing’s wrong with a nice, respectable **girl** …”

Robert snorted. “Yeah and Selyse is nice. Nice and hairy. But maybe that works out for you too, Ren.”

“Rob, stop it,” Stannis warned. 

Renly sniffled and weakly said, “Fuck both of you.”

Brienne turned and ran to her Dad’s car with tears blurring her vision. Selwyn asked what was wrong. Brienne told him she and Renly shared a hot pickle and it made her eyes water. 

The next day, Brienne pretended like nothing was amiss. She smiled and joked with Renly. It was better than being alone; even if it wasn’t real. Even if he pitied her.

That was the start of Brienne’s war with love. Well, it wasn’t really a war because Brienne didn’t think she'd ever engage in a conflict with it. But she warned to harden her heart, not really need anyone and definitely never let someone close. No more Renlys. Or Ronnets.

During her senior year in high school, Brienne was a serious student and sought after baller. College was set at the renowned ladies’ basketball program at University of Crownlands at Rosby. Brienne even planned on leaving after one year at UCR and going professional. What did she need college for when she could make six figures during her rookie season? It was not like she would miss any major socializing. But despite her thoughts on spending as little time as possible in college, her teammates were her friends in high school. Brienne would miss them.

One day, a few months before graduation, a few popular boys started seeking her out. Some were athletes like her, so she didn’t think it odd at first. But some of the boys were real stars, as much as a high school boy can be a star at a suburban private school on the outskirts of Storm’s End.

Ronnet Connington was a star. Red haired, rough, handsome and popular. And he wanted Brienne, oddly and all of a sudden. And she wanted him. Not to fall in love, but to lose her virginity. A couple of her teammates had begun to have sex and Brienne was curious. Plus, she wanted to have some experience when she went to college.

Underwhelmed was an understatement. It hurt a bit at first, then not much at all. She couldn’t feel anything. In retrospect, Brienne realized Ron had a small cock. But at the time, she didn’t know what to expect. Ron barely looked at her face as he rutted above her. After a few minutes, Ron shuddered and collapsed on top of her. 

“That’s it?” Brienne asked, disappointed.

Ron pushed off her and looked at her with a disbelieving sneer. “What?”

Brienne frowned. “I was expecting to feel something. Did you do it right?”

Ron stood up, his face as red as his hair and threw Brienne’s clothes at her. “Maybe if you were a normal-sized girl you would have, you fucking ox. Now, get dressed and get out.”

Brienne got dressed sloppily and ran out of the Connington home. 

_That was a waste of a pack of condoms and an evening_ , she thought to herself as she drove home.

The next day, when Brienne stepped into the school everyone stared and pointed and giggled. Sighing, she walked to her locker. On it, her blue thong that she mistakenly left at Ronnet’s house was taped to the front of her locker. Also taped on her locker was a picture of an ox with a caption stating “I’m Brienne. Have you seen my cock?”

 _Ronnet_ , she thought angrily. Just as she snatched the picture and her underwear off her locker, a random girl told her that a couple of the girls’ basketball players were roughing Ronnet up near the gym. Brienne followed the girl to the gym. As soon as Brienne saw Ronnet, rage took over her. 

“Did you send your ugly henchmen after me?” Ronnet spat at Brienne while he struggled with Jeyne and Ilysa, the team’s point guard and shooting guard. 

“Did you tell them about last night, sweetling?” Ron taunted. He looked at Jeyne and Ilysa who looked at Brienne with confused faces. “She had the nerve to complain. Hell, she should have paid me...fucking freak…”

As Brienne stalked over to Ronnet, he called out Hyle Hunt who was a spectator in the small crowd that gathered. Hyle was not a star. He was just an average distance runner. “I should’ve just let you take the winnings, Hunt. She wasn’t worth the trouble…”. 

Brienne had heard enough. She unceremoniously punched Ronnet in the mouth, turned and walked away through the crowd. Jeyne and Ilysa released Ronnet, whose lips were split and bleeding.

Brienne’s teammates caught up with her as she flexed and unflexed her hand.

“Tarth, the fuck was that about? Did you sleep with that asshole?” Jeyne asked. Ilysa was silent, but her eyes were huge. She looked too sweet and innocent to be a henchman.

“It doesn’t matter. We have a game tonight. Let’s focus on that,” Brienne replied.

Ilysa's eyes travelled from Brienne’s face to her shooting hand. “ How, Brienne? Look at your hand.” It was swollen. 

“I got this. We got this,” Brienne convinced the two girls. That night Brienne had her best game of her high school years. A triple double. It was like she was possessed. She couldn’t miss a bucket if she tried. The opposing team couldn’t get a point past her anointed legs and hands. 

In her one year of college, there was Hyle Hunt who followered her to UCR. A week after Brienne’s best high school game, Hyle apologized to Brienne about his participation in the bet. Those suddenly attentive boys wagered on who would be the first to fuck her. Brienne wished she would have bet anonymously. She could use the money when she moved to Rosby for college. Brienne entered into a tenuous friendship with Hyle which turned romantic during the summer after graduation.

Romantic is not the best description. It was practical. She and Hyle were both athletes. They were both unattractive. They were both emotionally stilted. Of course, they didn’t have an awareness of the last point, but the relationship was comfortable and required not an ounce of Brienne’s heart. Oh, and Hyle was infinitely better in bed. 

Months later, it fell apart when Hyle didn’t qualify for the Track and Field team in the upcoming Heroes Games. Brienne qualified for the Women’s Basketball team, but Brienne didn’t want to risk injury as she was entering the WWBA draft. 

Hyle, his future adrift and hating college, began pressuring Brienne to marry him. 

“You’re kidding, right?” Brienne looked at Hyle with confusion. 

“No, I think we’d be good together. We are good together. And...you need a manager?”

“I don’t need a manager. I need a sports agent…” Brienne corrected him.

Hyle looked around wildly as if looking for an argument to pull out of thin air. His mouth opened and then closed. 

“You have to be licensed to be a sports agent, Hyle. I’m going with SEA. The Starks are the best in the industry…” Brienne explained.

“Take me with you…” Hyle begged.

“Hyle, I have no idea who’ll draft me…where I’ll be...” Brienne reasoned.

“I don’t care. I...love you,” Hyle admitted.

Brienne doubted that, but it would be nice not to be alone in a new city. Brienne was fortunate she got drafted by the KL Queens. It was the most prestigious team in the league. And she wouldn’t be so far from Storm’s End or Tarth. And she got to live in King’s Landing. She loved her coach, her teammates and playing at Aegon’s Arena. Every time she played in the beloved old stadium, she thanked her lucky stars.

Two years later, Brienne’s luck ran out when Catelyn Stark pulled out her omnipresent tablet and showed her several grainy pictures of Hyle hugged up with a dark-haired beauty. 

“At least he has good taste,” Brienne joked.

Catelyn stared at her incredulously. “I...what...Brienne, this isn’t funny…”

“Catelyn, Hyle and I aren’t in love. He can do as he pleases. I am saving him from…from what I’m not sure anymore. He’s more like my personal manager…” Brienne tried to explain to her agent.

Catelyn's expression turned stormy. Without a word, she tapped on the screen and then shoved the tablet in front of Brienne’s eyes. Brienne scrunched up her face and saw that it was her bank account, but minus a lot of money. Brienne became dizzy and nauseous. She ran into Catelyn’s private restroom and retched her guts out. Then she laid on the cold, tile floor and cried.

Minutes or hours or days later, Brienne couldn’t tell, Catelyn’s nephew Jon came into the restroom. He literally picked Brienne off the floor, carried her back into Catelyn’s office and laid on the couch. Jon pat her in the back.

“Sorry, Bri. Unfortunately, this type of shit happens all the time”, Jon said sympathetically. 

Jon left as Catelyn came back into office with The Queens’ owner, Olenna Tyrell. Either woman alone was formidable, but together they were downright deadly. 

“Right, you owe back taxes; but I’ll float you. Looks like you have enough to pay your mortgage for a couple months; but you may want to downsize...you’re a single girl…” Olenna started without preamble.

Brienne started hyperventilating. “My money...Hyle…”

Olenna looked at Brienne with pity just for a second and then it was back to business. “Did you give him power of attorney?”

Brienne nodded mutely as she closed her eyes.

“Speak up, girl. You have to speak up for yourself…” Olenna barked.

“Yes...l,” Brienne cut in.

“So we can’t have him arrested for theft…” Catelyn pondered.

Olenna turned an ancient eye to Catelyn. “No, but that piece of shit is originally from the Reach. He’ll be dealt with. He should have fucking known better…” 

“I’m selling the condo. I never want to step foot in there again…” Brienne sobbed. _I wasn’t in love, but we had some fun times there. It was all a lie. He used me_ , she thought.

Olenna looked down at Brienne with fire in her eyes. “Sit up!” Brienne obeyed.

Olenna slowly and gingerly sat next to Brienne. “Stop those tears. That piece of shit is not worth it. You are a Queen. Don’t you dare forget that! You’ve just learned a hard lesson. Only you will be responsible for your bank accounts and signing on any invoices against it. It only takes a couple minutes a day to manage. And if it takes longer than that, there’s a big problem…”

“Thank you, Ms. Tyrell. I don’t know what to say,” Brienne whispered. “Why are you doing this for me?”

“You are an investment, my dear. You are the best player I’ve seen in a long time. So along with your agent”, Olenna nodded at Catelyn, “you can start taking advantage of your talent and natural star power.”

“Star power?” Brienne scoffed as she blotted at her eyes with a tissue Catelyn handed her.

“Your jersey is our second highest seller...for a second year player, that’s amazing. Surely you’ve seen lots of youth running around the city in your number “63”?” Olenna asked.

Brienne shook her head, then answered quickly, “No, I haven’t noticed.”

“Well, you make me a lot of money. We’ve had to place your jersey in shops all over the Stormlands as well. There’s a huge demand,” Olenna confirmed. “Now it’s time for you to reap some benefits. Contract endorsements, my dear,” she said as she rose shakily.

“I’m no spokesperson. I’m awkward and unattractive…” Brienne interjected.

Olenna slowly started for the door. “I think you are marvelous just as you are. But if it would make you feel more confident, you could get braces. No veneers. It makes one look like a demented horse. And you could start wearing a face mask during games to prevent a broken nose or cheek. But again, I defer to the experts,” she said glancing back at Catelyn. 

“But I would definitely send her to Oberyn and Elleria Martell to work on her deportment…” Olenna said to Catelyn.

“My thoughts exactly. We’ll be in touch, Olenna,” Catelyn smiled at the older woman.

“We shall indeed, my dears,” Olenna called out as she moved into the hallway. Jon rushed up and escorted Olenna down the hall. 

Brienne stayed with the Starks for the night. When she woke up and checked her bank account; Olenna’s loan was already in there. She headed to the condo. _Best to rip off the bandaid before game time tonight_ , she thought. When she got to her address, there was already a FOR SALE sign in the yard. There was no sign that Hyle ever lived there. In fact, Brienne never saw, heard from or heard of Hyle Hunt again. It was as if he never existed. 

Oh yes, Brienne could always rely on her body. She could rely on what her body could accomplish. But rely on love and relationships; not a chance. As long as she had the strength of her body and a basketball in her hand, life would be okay.


	3. 1st Quarter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Please note, Jaime and Brienne will have a POV in each chapter. At least, that’s the plan. 
> 
> 2) Additional note, Gendry is cousin of the Baratheon brothers, not Robert’s son. Gendry grew up in King’s Landing. He is not a bastard.
> 
> 3) Smut is coming in the next chapter.

Jaime 

“What in the hells do you have on?” Tyrion asked Jaime as he slid into the back seat of his little brother’s Range Rover. It was custom fitted to accommodate Tyrion’s diminutive stature. Tyrion’s personal security turned friend, Bronn Blackwater was in the passenger’s seat and glanced over his shoulder at Jaime. 

“It’s called Dad Chic, Tyrion,” Bronn chuckled as he turned back to face the front.

Jaime looked down at himself. He thought he looked smart in his khakis, plaid shirt and his comfortable sneakers. Tyrion and Bronn both looked like Bond villains in their black clothing and gelled hair. Jaime never cared about clothes. That was more Cersei and Tyrion. Funny thing is, his ex-wife and little brother never got along. But damn it, if they didn’t have so many things in common.

“It’s a fucking basketball game. Have either of you ever been to one?” Jaime teased. “They take place in a gym, not a nightclub.”

Tyrion snorted. “When’s the last time you’ve been to a professional game, big brother? It’s not like one of Myrcy’s game with uncomfortable seats and horrible lighting.”

Jaime sighed. _We’re going to be stuck in a luxury suite_ , he thought. 

“We’re going to be watching the magnificent King’s Landing Queens from the comfort of a luxury suite,” Bronn said in a posh accent while looking over at Jaime with a raised eyebrow. 

“Of course,” Jaime muttered. 

********************

The first half of the game was exciting. But it was hard for Jaime to really enjoy it trapped in the suite. He needed the energy that passes from the players to the spectators. It catches like kindling when there’s a great pass or when an incredible shot is made. He spent most of the time standing at the glass panel of the suite, while Tyrion and Bronn chatted up the late Ms. Olenna’s grandchildren, Margaery and Loras. 

“We don’t have the love of the game like Grandmother had,” Loras explained. 

“She played in college. Did you all know that?” Margaery asked Tyrion and Bronn. She spoke loud enough for Jaime to hear. He was standing at the window watching the last two minutes before half-time unfold. The Queens’ were down by 10 points.

Bronn’s eyes rose into his hairline. “No offence but your Grandmother, rest her soul, was tiny. How did she even compete?” 

Loras laughed, but his eyes were watery. “The game was very different then. It was more of a perimeter game. And less physical…especially for the women. Grandmother was a shooting point guard. She rarely missed.”

Margaery rubbed her brother’s arm when he appeared to be getting emotional. “But she was still tough. She never let the bigger women intimidate her. She could still make basket after basket when she felt like it. Well, until the stroke,” Margaery paused and took a cleansing breath. Ms. Olenna hung on for a year after she had a stroke. Her death was long expected but it was still hard on her beloved grandchildren. 

Margaery turned toward the court. “Ask Brienne Tarth. Grandmother would have been a household name had she been born 30 years ago, not 85.” 

Loras smiled. “She has even beat the great Queen Bri in a game of horse. It was 8 years ago, but it happened.”

Tyrion tilted his head and looked at Loras. “Queen Bri...they say she’s diva. Is she?”

The horn sounded indicating the start of half-time. The Queens’ closed the gap. They were now down 4 points. Brienne Tarth made a 3 pointer, a 2 point field goal; got fouled and made 1 of her free throws. Jaime turned and sat next to Tyrion.

Loras rolled his eyes. Margaery looked at her brother and an unspoken conversation passed between them. 

“Loras seems to think so, but I don’t. Brienne has worked hard to get where she is. To where the team is. We...You all have five championships under your belt. You are tied for all-time championships with the Winterfell Lady Wolves. All because of Brienne’s leadership and talent. And frankly, she’s made our family a lot of money. So, I think she has the right to be a cocky…” Margaery spoke passionately. 

“Cocky…” Loras started. 

“Yes, cocky, brother. If she were a man, no one would bat an eye…” Margaery argued. 

Loras shook his head, then looked at the Lannister brothers. “Her majesty freaked out because her jersey wasn’t hung over her locker so the “63” wasn’t split exactly down the middle…”

Jaime frowned. “That’s just players’ superstition. They all have them,” Jaime explained. “You two really don’t know the game…” Tyrion gently elbowed him. Margaery only smiled at Jaime. 

“She got the poor equipment guy fired,” Loras said.

“Well, it's a simple thing to do. Maybe he should have gotten fired,” Jaime shot back. “Brienne’s a once in a lifetime talent and the equipment guy was a slapdick who couldn’t fold a shirt as requested. It’s a no-brainer.”

Margaery continued to stare at Jaime with a strange smile. “Oh, yes. You’ll do just fine. You think, Loras?”

Loras begrudgingly nodded. “It’s like Grammy reincarnated in a handsome, golden package.”

 _What in the fuck is going on?_ he thought. As he was going to ask, his phone rang. Myrcella. _She must be watching the game_.

“It’s my daughter. Excuse me a moment,” Jaime rose to connect the call. “Hey sweetheart...”

Tyrion looked at his brother. “My niece, Myrcella. Now she will be the real beneficiary of Ms. Olenna and Ms. Tarth’s legacy,” 

“Yes, I suppose she will when Jaime passes the team on,” Margaery said.

Bronn smirked. “Oh no, Ms. Tyrell. Myrcella plays. Well. She’s only a sophomore, but she plays on her varsity team. Look for her in the next few years,” Bronn explained proudly.

Loras’ eyes widened. “Well, what a fortunate young lady,” he said.

“And where will your fortunes lie since the Tyrells are no longer in the sports business?” Tyrion inquired.

“Movies and Television. Loras and I started a production company a few years back. We are using your generous donation,” Margaery smirked at Tyrion showing her cute dimples, “to give Highgarden Productions a cash infusion. Look for us in the next few years.”

Loras looked at Jaime’s back. He was talking animatedly about the game to Myrcella. “I am glad we sold to someone who’s passionate about the game and will be passionate about the team. It was the only way we could have sold…” The young man choked up.

Margaery stood and pulled her brother up with her. Her eyes were misty. “Yes, the only way. With that we will take our leave. But I’ll be around. I’m still on the Sportswomens’ Association Board.” She called out to Jaime, “Goodbye, Jaime. Take care.”

Jaime turned with his hand over the receiver. “Goodbye, Margaery. Loras. Again, my condolences.”

Shortly after the siblings left, Jaime ended the call. Pointing at his phone, he said, “Myrcy made the barkeep turn a TV onto the Queens’ game. And she reminded me about the autograph. Again.”

“She texted me a picture of the t-shirt and ‘don’t let him forget, Uncle’ in all caps,” Tyrion chuckled. “How are they liking Pyke? Is it as dreary as it looks in pictures?

“What was going on between you and the Tyrells,” Jaime changed the subject.

Tyrion sucked in a deep breath, then smiled his “Lannister Incorporated COO” smile. “You’re the new owner of the Queens...Surprise”, Tyrion said.

Jaime stared at his brother for an interminable time. Bronn elbowed Tyrion, then pointed at Jaime, “I think you broke him.”

“No, the family owns the team…” Jaime countered, blinking slowly.

“Father would never. Basketball is too low class and...sweaty”, Tyrion said. “It’s your team, brother. I’m a silent, minority partner. The checks will have your signature on them.”

“How and why?” Jaime asked with narrowed eyes. “I’m not coming back to Lannister Inc”. Jaime had started a security and logistics consulting firm a few years before the divorce. That was another nail into the coffin of his 18 year marriage.

“No one’s asking you to. It’s yours. No conditions,” Tyrion explained.

Bronn scoffed and muttered under his breath. “You spoiled toffs. Take the fucking team…” Bronn got up and headed to the bar. 

Jaime rolled his eyes at Bronn’s back. “How and why?” Jaime asked his brother again.

Tyrion sighed again. “My trust. Mom left me a bit more than she left you. She thought I might have a few more difficulties in life, so she set aside provisions for that”, Tyrion looked away. Tyrion hated admitting any vulnerability. 

Jaime leaned forward and patted his little brother on his knee. “Why, Tyrion? I don’t need the money. Business is good.”

“You were the only one there for me after Mom died. Before I could prove my worth to Father with my business sense, you loved and accepted me. Just as I was,” Tyrion said.

“Ty, brother...It’s too much…” Jaime was rendered speechless.

Tyrion’s expression changed as his eyes twinkled, “Now, I do have one selfish reason. This team is my escape hatch from Lannister Inc.”

Tyrion’s eyes softened. “And you get basketball back in your life...On a level that you should have had.” 

Jaime’s eyes misted. Before he could reply, Bronn returned and slapped him on the shoulder. “Are you taking it?” Jaime nodded. “Well, let’s celebrate, boss.”

“Oh, fuck no. It’ll be more than enough dealing with Tyrion…” Jaime scoffed.

“I’m a minor partner. You won’t even know I’m around,” Tyrion huffed.

Jaime rolled his eyes at his brother. “Bullshit, I know you too well. You cast a wide shadow little brother and...I want your input.”

“Well, what’s the first thing you want to do as owner, big brother?” Tyrion smiled.

Jaime stood up and gestured to the suite exit. “I want to go sit in the stands for the second half. Like normal people,” Jaime answered.

The other men stood and followed Jaime to the door.

Bronn smirked and chuckled to himself, “Toffs.”

********************

Jaime, Tyrion and Bronn were hanging out in the tunnel with the team front office staff, coaches, and journalists after the game. The Queens won by a hair. The Highgarden Roses gave them a run for their money. The Reach-based team had been on an upward swing since the last draft. Their newest addition was an 18 year old, 6’5” tall, phenom from Leng, an island in the Jade Sea. She was set to guard Brienne Tarth; but where the rookie had more height and arm reach, the veteran had more experience and intuition. It was as if Queen Bri was privy to the Roses’ playbook. But the Reach rookie made Brienne and the Queens work hard for the win.

“Let’s go, gentleman,” Tyrion yawned.

“Nope, waiting on the Queen so she can sign Myrcy’s tee…” Jaime’s words died as a commotion rose in the tunnel.

Brienne Tarth came bursting down the corridor like light being turned on in a dark room. Her pale hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun with wispy tendrils falling down. She had on large, horns rim framed glasses that made her blue eyes appear large and brilliant. Like two beautiful jewels. Her creamy; yet scrubbed pink complexion was splattered with rose-colored freckles. Freckles everywhere. On her cheeks, on her neck, down her chest. Down her chest. Dear Gods, down her chest. Her full, sultry lips were painted fire engine red. She was smiling at her assembled courtiers, because everyone was waiting for her, Jaime realized. And Gods, she was worth the wait. 

Jaime didn’t care about clothes, but this woman was so neatly; yet casually put together. Chocolate brown leather jacket over a white deep v neck tee and jeans that were like a second skin showcasing her showstopping legs. Oh Gods, her legs. Long, muscular; yet shapely. _Oh, the things I could do with those legs wrapped around me_ , he thought. And on her feet, heeled boots. She towered over everyone and she was fucking magnificent.

“Godsdamnit, don’t she clean up nice,” Bronn whispered in awe. Tyrion hummed in agreement. 

“Oh fuck!” is all Jaime could whisper back.

Jaime watched as this marvel made her way toward them as she grinned and high-fived and joked. He couldn’t breathe. He could think. He could only stare. 

Tyrion, always one to be unflappable, finally called out her name, “Ms. Tarth, a word please.” 

“Mr. Lannister, the new owner, I presume,” she said when she reached their group. Her face wasn’t fine boned or even symmetrical, but she wore her features well. And Jaime liked the hell out of what he saw.

“Call me Tyrion,” his brother said smoothly as he reached up to shake her hand.

“Only if you call me Brienne,” she grinned down at Tyrion.

“Of course…” he gestured to Bronn, “this is Bronn Blackwater, my associate and right hand man.”

Bronn frowned at Tyrion and said to him, “That sounds ominous.” Then Bronn reached out to Brienne. “That was a hell of a game. You are something special.”

She blushed. Jaime’s heart almost exploded at the sight. 

Tyrion gestured to Jaime. Brienne turned her astonishing eyes on him and he...and he...and he…

Jaime had been known to be impulsive. Foolish even. But he knew, right then, in that poorly lit corridor, underneath the renowned Aegon’s Arena; he was going to love the woman in front of him. He didn’t know how it would happen. He didn’t know if she would ever feel the same. He didn’t know if she already had someone in her life. It was frightening. It was exhilarating. He hadn’t felt anything like this in years. Want. Hunger. Raw Desire. It was dizzying.

“My big brother, Jaime,” Jaime heard Tyrion say.

She smiled a slightly reserved smile as she shook his hand. Of course, her grip was strong. _Dear Gods yes_ , he thought, his mind slipping into the gutter.

“Pleasure to meet you...may I call you Jaime?” her voice rasped. “Apologies, I’m hoarse from screaming at the team…”

Jaime smiled. “No apologies needed. And yes, you can call me Jaime.” _You can call me anytime_ , he thought.

She grinned and nodded. There was uncomfortable silence, but Tyrion saved him again. 

“Brienne, I hope that’s not real leather you’re wearing. We are committed to a cruelty free team,” Tyrion smirked. “Unlike how you all treated the Roses tonight.” _My quick-witted brother_ , Jaime thought. 

Brienne furrowed her brows a bit, but then smirked back at Tyrion as she got the joke. “Just so you know, this jacket is a Donyse original...one of my endorsements. It’s so vegan, you could probably eat it.”

 _I’d love to take a bite_ , Jaime thought lustfully as he looked Brienne over from the article of clothing in question down her legs and back again. When his gaze returned to her face, he noticed she was looking at him as well. So was Tyrion. So was Bronn. And so was a diminutive dark haired woman who suddenly joined them. _Oh fuck, did I say that out loud_?

“Jaime, I said, this is Arya. Catelyn and Ned Stark's youngest daughter. She’s Brienne’s agent...” Tyrion gave him a look.

“And associate and right hand woman…” Brienne finished with a grin as she glanced at Tyrion and then Bronn. 

“Watch it, Tarth,” Arya interrupted. “I’m her agent, friend, counselor and spiritual advisor…”

Brienne threw her head back as she laughed out loud . It was a full, braying laugh. Jaime couldn’t help but smile at her. 

Arya continued. “...so if you get any trouble out of her, you call me.” Then she looked at Jaime and then Tyrion with a look that was comically intimidating from a woman so small. “And if she has any trouble out of you, you’ll talk to me. And it won’t be a good talk.” Then Arya smiled a huge, fake smile. 

“Well, I think we’ll get along fine, Ms. Stark,” Jaime smiled back baring his teeth. 

“It’s Stark-Baratheon or just Arya, Lannister,” Arya corrected him. _Godsdamnit, she’s like her prig of a father_ , Jaime thought. _Great_.

“Then it’s Jaime and Tyrion, Arya Stark-Baratheon,” Jaime corrected her.

“And Bronn…” Bronn offered. Arya just shrugged at him and started to walk away. 

“I’ll be in the car, Bri,” Arya stated and continued down the corridor. 

“No, I’m coming too,” Brienne replied. Then she turned to the men. “It’s been great to finally meet you. I...I hope you all can keep the family feeling that Ms. Olenna…” she sighed sadly. “That she kept up all these years. She's a tough act to follow. Good night.”

“Wait, how do I see you again?” Jaime blurted out. Tyrion rolled his eyes to the ceiling, as Bronn silently chuckled. 

Brienne cheeks reddened. “Well, can you see me...uh, the team at practices, games, league functions. But I think you’ll probably want to schedule an introductory meeting with the whole organization.” She gestured at an ancient man. “That’s Mr. Redwyne, Ms. Olenna’s cousin, he’s the general manager of operations. He can set it up. Unless, you all bring in your own front office…”

“No, we won’t change a thing,” Jaime cut in. 

“At least, not until we see how things are running,” Tyrion expounded.

Brienne turned to leave, “Good night.” 

“Have a great night. And thank you, Brienne.” Jaime said. The other men nodded their goodbyes. 

Brienne was stopped by several other groups on her way out. There was a huge man at the end of the corridor that escorted her out the door and into the cool, autumn night. 

“Damn it, Lannister. You have no fucking game….” Bronn said, shaking his head. Tyrion just sighed. 

“What?” Jaime played at ignorance. He knew he didn’t really know how to talk to women. He’s been with the same woman and only one woman since he was 14. And could he even pursue Brienne? Would there be a conflict? 

“Wait, how do I see you again?” Tyrion initiated Jaime’s voice as he shook his head. “You own the team, you will see her a lot. Whenever you like…”

Those words “whenever you like” reverberated in his mind and he couldn’t help but sprout a wide grin at the thought. 

“Oh, shit Jaime...whatever you are thinking, just stop,” Tyrion warned. “Don’t fuck things up. She’s our star.”

Those words “fuck up” and “star” reverberated in his mind and he remembered the autograph. 

“Fuck, I have to get the shirt signed, “Jaime said. “Wait for me.” Then he dashed off.

Tyrion just stared after his brother with his mouth open. “What part of ‘you will see her a lot’ did he miss, Bronn?” Bronn guffawed, then suddenly got serious. 

“I wouldn’t want to disappoint Myrcy either,” Bronn conceded. 

Brienne 

Brienne thanked the security guard as she slid into the passenger seat of Arya’s Hummer. 

“Arya, why in the Seven Hells won’t you sell this monstrosity,” Brienne asked.

“It’s my tank. It makes me feel powerful, “ Arya answered.

“It’s killing the planet…” Brienne said passionately. 

Arya turned to face Brienne fully. “Brienne, Gendry and I have cut back on red meat, we consistently recycle, we...we have even tried to purchase those ugly vegetables…”

“Imperfect foods, Arya,” Brienne cut in.

“Whatever. But don’t ask me to give up my tank. I don’t drive it to the corner store anymore. I’m trying to do good, please…he’s all I have left,” Arya teased. “And what if me and Gendry have kids? We’ll need the room to haul our brats around.”

“Arya, you’re 5’2” and Gendry is maybe 5’8”. I don’t think needing extra room will be an issue for the Stark-Baratheons,” Brienne teased back. She and Arya always joke about their differences in height and coloring and how they get stares when they're together. It used to make Brienne uncomfortable. It made her feel too overly seen, but being a 6’3” platinum blonde, there would have been no other outcome. 

Brienne winced. Her back hurts after games now. 

“How do you feel?” Arya asked with concern in her voice. 

“Like I chased a fast, tall, strong, young woman from Leng up and down a basketball court for almost an hour. I really wanted to stomp on her foot and tell her to slow down,” Brienne snorted. “It was really touch and go, Arya. They almost got us.” Brienne stops and looks out the window. They are still sitting in the car park. 

“I’m old, Arya. We have to win this season. I don’t know if I have another left in me,” Brienne confessed. 

“You guys will win. Did Pod take care of you?” Arya asked. Pod was Brienne’s favorite athletic trainer.

“Yeah, 15 minutes in the cryo chamber and a massage that made me almost weep in both pain and relief,” Brienne answered.

“What do you think of the Lannister brothers?” Arya asked too innocently. 

_So right to the million dragon question_ , Brienne thought. _What do I think? I’m still grieving over Olenna_.

“Not sure I trust the younger brother, Tyrion. He seems like the type that always has an angle”, Brienne confessed with narrowed eyes.

Arya smirked. “You’d be right.”

Brienne sighed and leaned on the car door. “Fuck... truly?” Brienne looked back at Arya. “I’m too old for drama. My last season. So what’s the relationship like between him and Jaime?” _I like the sound of his name in my mouth_ , Brienne thought oddly. _Jaime, Jaime, Jaime_.

Arya smiled. “No worries. Tyrion is a cunning bastard, like Papa Lannister; but this team is his way from under Daddy’s thumb I’d guess. He won’t do anything to fuck this up. And he’s the minority owner. Jaime…” Arya paused and looked out into the darkened car park. “...now Jaime is the wildcard.”

“He and Tyrion are very close even though they are different as day and night. Not counting their difference in appearance. My understanding is Tyrion’s condition is why he’s so hard and overachieving. Understandably so…” Arya trailed off. 

She looked back at Brienne. “Jaime was the golden child. Fucking gorgeous and perfect. More easy-going, a natural athlete, but not nearly as smart as his baby brother. Not as ambitious either. Of course, they had resentments of each other because this. The pretty idiot and the brilliant dwarf…”

“Gods, Arya. How do you know all this?” Brienne whispered, eyes wide. 

“Mom and Dad, of course…Our families go back a long, long, long time,” Arya smirked. 

The Starks, Lannisters, Baratheons and Tyrells were some of the most prominent families in Westeros. They gathered intelligence on each other like rival nations. Maybe they were rival nations. The Stark and the Lannister families - Northern versus Southern or Dark versus Light - repel one another akin to magnetic like-poles; equally rich, equally powerful and equally dysfunctional. The Lannisters throughout history were notoriously dysfunctional. But the modern Starks have had their share of fuckery. 

Arya's expression turned wolfish. “So what do you think of Jaime?” she asked, looking at Brienne carefully. 

“He...he seems okay. Very eager...” Brienne answered carefully as Arya observed her. 

Arya snorted. “Eager? He was staring at you like you were the last rib at a barbeque. And he was very hungry.”

Brienne sat straight up. Then scoffed. “Nonsense…” she retorted primly. 

“Ah, ha! You always turn up your elocution when we’ve hit a nerve.” Arya smirked. Then she looked serious. “You can’t fuck your boss, Brienne.”

Brienne’s eyes widened like saucers. “What...I...I...I would never.” she sputtered.

“I would. And I’m married and I hate Lannisters. But I would make an exception for him.” Arya chuckled as she shrugged her shoulders. 

A quick flash of golden Jaime Lannister writhing underneath her passed through Brienne’s mind’s eye. She sucked in a breath. _Get it together, Tarth_.

Arya looked ahead and turned the ignition. “Poolside?” Sometimes, Arya and Brienne relaxed at Arya’s pool after games. Sometimes they are joined by the other Starks and sometimes they are joined by friends.

“Yeah, poolside.” Brienne agreed. Arya started on a text to her husband to let him know they were on their way.

Suddenly, something knocked on the passenger window. Both women jumped with a start and turned to see the handsome face of Jaime Lannister at the glass. 

“Speak of the devil,” Arya muttered as she lowered the window. 

“Hey, hey…” Jaime panted. “Didn’t mean to scare you ladies. I forgot something very important.” He paused as he put his hand on the truck to catch his breath. 

Brienne moved to open the door. “Are you okay, Jaime?” He waved away her concern. 

“Yes, yes, thank you,” he looked at her with a dimpled smile.

 _Beauty. He’s beautiful. Oh my Gods, he’s beautiful_ , she thought. She hoped she wasn’t staring with her mouth open. Even in the darkened parking lot, she could tell his eyes were the most unusual shade of green. A true green. Not a hazel or sage. But emerald, shamrock, moss. Springtime and Summer and Sunshine. His curly hair was the goldest of gold. No, honey or butterscotch or dandelion. And shot with silver. A true silver fox. 

Brienne didn’t dare look beyond Jaime’s broad shoulders or his bobbing Adam’s apple or his muscular biceps or his high cheekbones or his pouty lips . Her whole body would burst into flame. Her face was already there.

He just stared at her. Brienne stared back, lost in those emerald or shamrock or moss colored eyes. Arya cleared her throat with a chuckle and broke the spell. 

Jaime startled a bit. “Right, uh, my daughter, Myrcella is a huge fan of yours. No, she worships you. She’s a point guard at King’s Landing Prep. She’s a helluva player…” he paused again and smiled at Brienne sappily. Brienne grinned and bit her lip. 

“...So she made me promise to get your autograph. Now, I didn’t know that we’d - you and I - would have a different relationship before the game. And I don’t want to be one of those assholes using my position to get something from you…” Jaime rambled. _He’s so cute_ , Brienne thought unbidden.

“It’s just an autograph,” Brienne smirked. 

Jaime unfurled the red t-shirt in front of her. Brienne grinned wide. It was her brand, BALL IS LIFE. 

He handed her a marker. Their fingers brushed against one another. Brienne inhaled imperceptibly and gulped as she straightened the shirt. 

Jaime chewed at the corner of his lower lip. “Um, could you sign under the logo?”

“Of course,” Brienne answered as she did so. Then she handed it back to Jaime. She felt the heat from his hands as they brushed again. 

“Thank you so much, Brienne. See you soon,” Jaime gazed at her. 

Brienne nodded. “Yes...you’re welcome,” she gazed back. 

“Goodnight, Lannister,” Arya said as she raised the car window up in Jaime’s face. 

“Ayra!” Brienne exclaimed. 

Arya put the truck in gear. “He’s your boss, not mine.” She turned to Brienne cheekily. “So, poolside?”

Brienne turned back to Jaime and mouthed, “I’m sorry”. He just shook his head with a smirk and turned to walk away. Brienne saw Tyrion and Bronn further away with their heads back laughing. 

********************

“Great game, Bri,” Arya’s husband Gendry said. He handed her a mug of cocoa. The fire pit was roaring with red and orange flames casting a warm glow. Hopefully, it would be a short autumn and winter. Summer lasted almost 7 years. And now it was ending, just like her career.

“I put an infusion of vitamins in it. For recovery,” Gendry explained. The smell was incredible. Gendry was a former sprinter. He won several gold medals at the same Heroes Games that Brienne didn’t participate in. After winning, he was besieged with endorsement deals that he had no way to decipher. He reached out to SEA. They helped him gain control over his brand. He also gained the youngest Stark daughter’s heart. Gendry loved the whole process of developing his brand and learning how to seek out opportunities so much, he decided to become an agent himself. He became one of the best. 

Now, he helps Arya manage Brienne’s endorsements and other branding portfolios. They took over after Catelyn and Ned, the Stark patriarchs, moved back up North. They were tired of the long summer. 

“Thanks, Gen. It was a tough one,” Brienne grimaced. 

“But you all won. One game at a time. Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Gendry reminded her. “The Reach is always tough. Upstarts…” he smirked as he handed a mug to Margaery Tyrell. 

“Fuck you, Baratheon,” Margaery said smugly. Margaery was a regular at the poolside. Her brother Loras was less so. 

Next to Margaery, was Arya’s older sister Sansa. Sansa giggled as she watched the exchange between her good brother and her friend. 

Sansa sipped at her mug as she eyed Brienne and then Margaery. “So, the Lannister brothers, huh?”

“Yeah, I think it will be okay....” Margaery trailed off looking down at the swirling brown drink. Margaery looked up with moist eyes and held out her mug. Arya reached down and pulled up a bottle of whisky. She poured Margaery a generous portion. Arya poured some whisky in her own mug, her husband’s and her sister’s. She knew Brienne rarely drank during the season. 

Margaery sighed, then raised her mug. “To Olenna….” The others around the pit followed suit. Brienne sniffed loudly and wiped away a tear. 

“She was one hell of a broad…” Arya said nodding her head. She paused a beat, then announced, “Oh, Jaime Lannister wants to fuck Brienne.”

Brienne’s mouth dropped open and she just stared at Arya in shock. _Nope, we are not doing this_ , she thought.

Sansa and Gendry shouted at the same time, “WHAT THE FUCK!”

Margaery, who was staring into the fire, just said, “You should do it. Do him.”

“But he’s the owner. Her boss,” Sansa said incredulously. Her rule oriented brain was probably about to explode. Brienne’s was as well.

Margaery looked up. She looked tired. “There’s no rules against that. I mean, the female owners hookup with players, front office staff, etc… all the time. I know I have...” she said with a slight twinkle in her eye. “As long as it doesn’t effect the game, no one will care.” She took a long inhale. “Now, with Jaime...it might be different as he is fine as fuck. And you are already the captain and star player. There will be jealousy. But...go on ahead and get your back blown out honey, it’s been a long enough time…”

Brienne shook her head. “Arya’s exaggerating…”

Gendry stood quickly with a scrunched up face. “Well, this is where I leave you, ladies. Good night. I don’t want to hear about my other sister getting….”

“Fucked, sweetling… fucked,” Arya said with glee. 

Gendry raised an eyebrow at his wife. He leaned over and gave her a lingering kiss. Then he tilted his head and gave Arya a smoldering look. Arya bit her lip and giggled. 

Sansa fake retched as Gendry turned and walked into the house. Brienne and Margaery looked at each other and silently chuckled. Arya watched her husband go. 

When the door shut behind him, Arya continued talking. “Jaime looked at Brienne like Gendry looked at me right then…”

Margaery frowned, “Rub it in, bitch…” Sansa guffawed and pat Margaery’s arm. 

_This shit stops now_ , Brienne thought. “No, no. Arya, stop. He’s just polite…”

“Jaime Lannister has never been described as polite…” Margaery interrupted. 

“True,” Sansa agreed. “He’s a bit more laid back then Tyrion, but polite...no.”

Arya smirked. “He wants to politely give Brienne a hot beef injection.” Sansa frowned at Arya’s words.

“Girls, girls...When I approached them all in the tunnel, Jaime was looking her up and down. Tyrion was trying to introduce him to me. Jaime Lannister was lost in the fabulousness that is Brienne Tarth. I wanted to die...” Arya was trying to contain her laughter. 

“It’s not funny, Arya…” Brienne said as her cheeks turned the color of summer strawberries.

“It’s not. Because you cannot fuck him. Such a shame, though,” Arya said. 

“Wait, why can’t she?” Margaery asked.

“Brienne’s last season. The championship. Come on, Margaery. You know how it is,” Arya answered. 

“No, I don’t. Brienne’s a grown woman and if she wants to fuck Jaime Lannister’s brains out, she can handle that and basketball….” Margaery argued back. 

“It’s a friggin moot point,” Brienne spoke over both. “It’s not like that. I’m just unusual looking and he was shocked…” 

“Nope, not that shit,” Sansa interrupted. “You are a fucking fox. Sexiest woman in sport 4 times…”

“In sport,” Brienne clarified. “No, we are changing the subject. Let’s look up his daughter, Myrcella. He bragged on her skills….”

“Yes, his brother and his…his…Bronn said that too,” Margaery agreed. Sansa tapped on her tablet. _Gods, she is so much like Catelyn_ , Brienne thought. 

“Got it,” Sansa said. “Her games are all on RavenTube. The school has their own channel. Per the comments, she’s the real deal.” Sansa propped up her tablet and pressed play. 

Myrcella Lannister was the real fucking deal. Her ball handle was insane. She had a great outside shot, but she wasn’t afraid to fight it out in the paint. She was tough and a leader. Brienne was impressed. 

“Well, fuck…” Brienne said. 

“Indeed,” Margaery agreed. 

“She’s very skilled and pretty...” Sansa looked over at Arya. 

“Wonder if she has representation, Sister?” Arya answered Sansa's unspoken thoughts. 

“She’s the daughter of an owner. She’ll probably never want to play professionally, “ Margaery mused aloud.

Brienne shook her head. “No, she has it. The hunger. I can see it in her eyes. I’m glad I’ll be long gone before she gets in the league. But did you see the old and shabby uniforms of the opposite team. What was the name of the other school, Sans?” 

Sansa looked at the screen. “Waters High School.”

Brienne looked thoughtful. _Those poor girls on the Waters’ squad looked embarrassed_ , she thought. “That won’t do. I will pay them a visit. We have to do something about their gear. It’s not much, but I have to do something. And I want to pay young Miss Myrcella a visit too.”

“Let's do it,” Arya smiled.


	4. Time Out - Jaime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime deals with his family and friends finding out about his new business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1)In sports, a time-out or time out is a halt in the play. This allows the coaches of either team to communicate with the team, e.g., to determine strategy or inspire morale, as well as to stop the game clock - courtesy of Wikipedia. I am adding these Time Outs explain things, so the main chapters aren’t too unwieldy. 
> 
> 2) SportsCenter (SC) is a daily sports news television program that serves as the flagship program and brand of American cable and satellite television network ESPN.
> 
> 3) I made up the part about divorce and distribution of assets and a 2 year time limit.

Tyrion waved at Jaime as his older brother stepped into his home and closed the door.

Bronn turned to Tyrion. “You think he’s going to wank to Queen Bri pictures?”

Tyrion guffawed. “Wank Fest 2020 is starting... right...now.” They both burst out laughing as Tyrion drove away.

********************

Jaime re-heated and ate more of the light meal he cooked himself earlier. He did a little light cleaning around his home. He tried to catch up on a documentary about the War of the Five Kings, but it couldn’t hold his interest. He took a shower and tried to avoid his thoughts. 

_Brienne’s pretty blue eyes. The path of freckles winding down her low cut shirt. Were her nipples pink or rose? Her lips when she smiles. Her lips period. Her laugh. Her blush. Her legs. Her ass._

While the warm water cascaded down his back, Jaime’s cock was standing at attention. He felt a little guilty rubbing one out using Brienne as an inspiration. 

_If she knew, would she be grossed out? Or...or would she be turned on? And if she was, what if she showed up at the house dressed in her uniform, but nothing underneath? Then she pulled off her jersey and dropped her shorts and her body was perfect. Her nipples were stiff and aching for my touch. Then she led me to the bedroom and she laid on my bed and spread her long legs and her cunt was flushed and glistening. She sank two long fingers in her cunt and beckoned me over with her other hand and I obeyed. She reached over and yanked down my pants and she parted her full lips and took my cock down her throat…_

“Ahhhhhhhhhh!” Jaime groaned as seed shot from his cock in thick spurts. His hand still gripped his shaft. The other hand pressed against the tiled wall of the shower. His whole body trembled in release and a bit of guilt.

He sighed. _Well, it is what it is_. Then he finished his shower. 

He climbed into bed sated, but not sleepy. His nerves were frayed, but in a good way. He couldn’t lie still. Brienne. The team. A new beginning. 

He grabbed his tablet and tried to catch up on national news, deftly avoiding any sports related headlines.

 _Who are you kidding, Lannister_? “I need to work on my self-control”, Jaime said aloud as he started searching Brienne’s images. He drifted into unconsciousness staring into big, blue eyes.

Jaime was awoken by his phone ringing. He opened his eyes groggily and registered that someone was attempting to contact him. _The kids_. He immediately sat up and looked at his phone. _Tommen_. As soon as he connected the call, he heard shouting. _Myrcella_. His heart started racing.

“Son, what happened?” Jaime asked.

Then he heard Myrcella screaming again. Not in fear. Nor in pain. 

“Dad, why didn’t you tell us? Myrcella is losing her mind…” his youngest responded excitedly.

“Is she okay? Tommy, what’s going on?” Jaime tried to calm himself.

He heard his daughter scream again: “OHMYFUCKINGGODS! OHMYFUCKINGGODS! OHMYFUCKINGGODS!”

Then Cersei. “Myrcy! Calm down!”

Then Euron. “Cers, let her celebrate. It’s exciting.”

“We thought it was the family trust that bought the Queens, not just you…” Tommen was breathless.

The phone was jostled for a moment. Then the hubbub faded away.

“You sneaky bastard. Hiding money before the divorce. I could ask for a redistribution of assets, but you waited exactly 2 years when you knew it would be too late. You finally decided to listen to Tywin’s lessons, eh? Against me…” Cersei seethed. “Well, I’m impressed and...a little turned on…”

“Put one of the kids back on the phone”, Jaime said flatly.

Cersei exhaled in a whoosh. “Well then keep your secrets, Jaime.” She hung up.

Jaime muttered curses as another call came through. A FaceTime call from Joff. Joffrey started talking a mile a minute as soon as Jaime answered. His eyes were bigger than plates.

“Pops!! Wowwwwww!! Check and mate. Mother’s pissed. At you and at Euron because he’s not pissed. Which means our trip will be cut short, which is good because Myrcy was threatening to take a ferry back to the mainland, take a train to the airport and fly back to King’s Landing tonight…”

“With what money?” Jaime asked.

“Well, old man we all have our secrets…” Joff answered with a giggle. There were the sounds of gulls and the breaking of waves. Joff was obviously outside of the old keep. Then he heard the voices of his other children. Myrcella’s face came into frame. Tommen had jumped on Joff’s back. 

“Gods, boy…” Joff grunted at his little brother’s heft.

Myrcella had looked like she’d done every drug known to man. Her eyes were wide and dilated. 

“Fucking hells, Daddy…” she was trying to contain the volume of her voice.

“Language”, Jaime admonished.

“Shit...sorry. I...I can’t help it. I’m just so FUCKING EXCITED”, she screamed. “Why didn’t you tell us?” 

Before he could reply, Myrcy started again. “We saw pictures with you and the Queen and Uncle Ty and Bronn at Aegon’s...Isn’t the Queen fucking hot…”

Tommen whacked Myrcy gently on the side of her head. “Sis, language…”. Myrcella didn’t even notice.

 _Pictures, I don’t remember pictures_.

Joff got an expression akin to his mother when she was about to pounce on her prey. He smirked. “Oh yeah, he agrees...”

 _Time to end this conversation_.

“Kids, we’ll talk about everything when you get back. Just relax”, he looked directly at his daughter, “and try to enjoy the rest of your trip…”

“I...” Myrcy interrupted.

“Sweetheart, try to avoid watching Sports Center and enjoy the trip. Do something non-basketball related”, Jaime said calmly. “Go back inside the keep and I love you guys. Soooo much!”

His children said in unison, “We love you too!” As the call disconnected, he heard the beginning of Myrcy shouting, “OHMYFU…”

He read a few of the texts he’d gotten while he slept:

1)From his cousin Addam - AD Rock: You and Ty are some sneaky mother fuckers. Uncle Tywin is gone be FURIOUS. ‘Control, must have control. Muaahhhhaahhhhaaa!’ That Brienne Tarth….I see you, Jaime. Hit me up tomorrow, Cuzzo. Love you, dude.

2)From one of his security vendors and friends. Tommen is in love/lust with Grey’s 16 year old daughter Reyna - GREY W.: Yooooooooooooooooo, mannn. Shit! I’m going to call you tomorrow, bro.

3) From an old college friend. Cersei hated her - ELIA M.: Hey, Jaime. Congrats. Making money moves, huh? How are the kids? Mine are great. Call me when you can.

4) His father - HE WHO SHALL NOT BE NAMED: I am surprised. This speaks of your brother. We will talk tomorrow. 

_No. We won’t_.

He plugged his phone back into the wall to charge and moved to do the same with his tablet. He accidentally unlocked the screen and the page of Brienne’s photos flashed back to life. One image he didn’t notice before caught his attention. 

Brienne was sitting on the floor of a studio. She dressed in sapphire blue athletic wear. A fitted cropped top and leggings. Her knees were up to her chest where a basketball was perched atop. Her freckled arms were wrapped around her freckled legs. Her flaxen hair hung loose over her shoulder. She peeked around her knees with a slight smile and stared into the views’ soul with her large, bottomless eyes. There was sadness there. There was defiance. There was survival. There was sensuality. She looked so young and sweet and sexy. The caption read _Courtesy of Martell Studios, 2010_. 

_So she was 21 or 22 when that picture was taken_.

“Ohhhh, fuck me!” Jaime whispered to himself. He saved the picture.

He closed and powered down the device; then tried to will himself to sleep. But all he could see were sweet blue eyes and innocence. His hand crept down into his boxers and he grasped his throbbing cock.

As he stroked himself to completion, he thought with a grin, _Boy, you got it bad_.


	5. Time Out - Brienne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne talks to her Dad and Jaime. She has a dream in between.

At 31 years old, Brienne was young according to the real world. In the basketball world, being 31 and a 12 year veteran in the league; she was a veritable crone. And her body felt it more after every grueling year. She knew she needed to retire soon. Her back was starting to protest. Along with her knees and her ankles. The Queens must win the championship this year. 

As her stomach grumbled, Brienne realized she hasn’t eaten since before the game. But she stayed routed to the spot. Grief started to wash over her again. Ms. Olenna had been sick for a long time and while no one wanted to see her existing as a shell of her former self; it’s still hard not being able to have her post game chat with her. It’s been months and Brienne has mostly been able to deal with her grief. But meeting the Lannisters made Olenna’s death seem more final than her funeral had been. 

No Olenna perched in the row behind the team. She was rarely one for watching a game from the skybox - until she got sick. No Olenna waiting for the team in the tunnel after the game. Brienne had to slip on her mask and smile through the post game interviews, through the gauntlet of people waiting for a word or give a compliment or comment. No post game chat from her beloved surrogate Grandmother. Her mentor. Her friend.

Her father called her on her ride home from Arya’s house. The league had a fleet of cars that could ferry players and staff around to prevent driving under the influence (or other potentially embarrassing) incidents. Not that Brienne ever needed a league car for those reasons, but it was a nice perk. 

Her father had become more attentive after Brienne confronted him about his benign inattention during her adolescence. That was due to Olenna as well.

“My dad...It was hard on him. Losing a wife and three children…” Brienne tried to explain to Olenna. 

Olenna scoffed. “And you lost a mother and siblings and you were a child. He had a responsibility to you. Tell him how it made you feel. Speak your truth, girl”, she commanded.

 _Get off your arse and eat, my girl_ , she thought now, though in Olenna’s voice.

As she munched on the re-heated dinner her nutritionist left, she thought about her call with her father.

“Great game, Star. I knew you all would win. That rookie with the Roses...she’s got a lot to learn. And you showed a few things. But I noticed you moved a little funny. How do you feel?” Selwyn asked. Her father always puts his thoughts and questions out quickly. As if Brienne wouldn’t make time to have a full conversation with him. Still contrite about the past. She’s long since forgiven him. 

“I’m fine, Daddy”, Brienne hoped he believed her.

“You didn’t look fine. Are you sure you’re alright?” he retorted.

 _Okay, let’s go for a bit more truth_. “I’m old, Daddy”, and before her father protested, “...basketball old. That’s all”, Brienne said.

Selwyn sighed, giving up on that line of questioning . “Ok, what about the new owners. Jaime and Tyrion Lannister. I saw the photos online.”

“What photos?” she balked.

“Oh Star, where have you been?”, her father teased.

“I was at Arya’s house right after the game. Hadn’t turned on my phone until I headed home, then you called”, Brienne explained. Then there were pings as her father texted her. She put her father on speaker, so she could talk and open his messages.

Photos of she and Tyrion shaking hands. Of her blushing at Bronn’s compliment. Of Jaime and his intense stare. Of Jaime beaming at her and her smiling back.

“Oh...I didn’t notice any photographers…” she bumbled.

“Oh, I could see that”, Selwyn commented. There was a whole unsaid something in those five words. _What could he see exactly_?

“So, the verdict?” he pressed.

Brienne gathered her thoughts. “Well, the younger brother is the minority owner which is good because I don’t fully trust him. Arya seems to think he won’t  
make waves. He just wants to get his return on investment. Seems smart, sharp; maybe too sharp. Like he can see 5 steps ahead…”

“So a brilliant, billionaire asshole?” Selwyn cut to the chase.

Brienne guffawed. “Exactly…”

“And the pretty one?” Selwyn asked in an almost exasperated tone. As if Jaime’s looks and riches are an offense.

Brienne cleared her throat. Her cheeks burned. “He’s fine…”. Her voice came out an octave higher than normal.

“I could see that as well,” Selwyn responded. His tone this time was crystal clear: **be careful around that dangerously rich God of a man**.

“He seems intense and observant…” Brienne continued and Selwyn sounded like he was going to interrupt her. “Daddy, if you say ‘I could see that’ again...Gods…”

Selwyn laughed. “Sorry, Star. I just want you to stay on your toes. Watch your back. And I’m not above coming to the capital and opening a fresh can of whoop ass on some posh little rich boys.”

Brienne giggled. “Yes, Daddy. But I got it under control.”

She did not have it under control. After eating, Brienne took a bath. She loved her custom made jetted bathtub. It was long and wide enough to fit her frame and it was deep enough to submerge her body.

She dropped some fragrant bath salts in the steaming water, turned to jets up to full blast and reclined. Normally, a hot soak got her relaxed and ready for bed, but tonight her body thrummed with nervous energy. 

It could only be one thing, the new owners. Brienne's tendency toward introversion made her dislike meeting new people, but that wasn’t it either. She’d been in the public eye long enough to have learned how to deal with the draining social aspects of her career. Admittedly, she was anxious about the potential changes in front office personnel. She hoped the Lannisters were generous with any severance packages. They were rich enough. So, the only other reason she could be buzzing in her own skin was...Jaime. 

_I have to be professional. I am a professional. He owns the team. That’s that._

She sighed as she focused on her breathing. The bath jets hummed like a mantra. Meditation always helped relax her mind and body when she was stressed - which was often. Soon, her body calmed as the thrumming inside slowed. Her eyes drifted closed.

*********************

_It’s dark in my bedroom. There’s someone in my bed. No one should be here, but I’m not alarmed._

_“Close the door and come here” , a bass voice rumbles._

_“What are you doing here?” I ask._

_“Isn’t it obvious?” the voice drawls. Then the lamp on my nightstand flicks on. Jaime is sprawled across my bed. He’s gloriously naked and very aroused. He is lying back against my pillows with his hands behind his head. He curly stands wild about his head. He looks debauched. He looks like sex personified. I drop my bath towel, but I don’t move toward him._

_He looks me over like a hungry lion and I’m his fresh kill. He growls low and dangerous. A warning. I stand proud while waiting to be devoured._

_He smirks and tilts his head. “What are you waiting for?”_

_“I don’t know…” I answer._

_“I want you. Do you want me?” he replies, lightning quick._

_“Yes”, I pause. “I’m afraid”_

_Then he’s behind me. Hot breath purring into my ear crumbling the resolve I truly didn’t have. “I don’t bite...unless you ask me to.” He nips my earlobe. I groan and I turn to face him, but suddenly we’re in bed._

_He’s on top of me. We’re kissing. His lips are soft, but insistent at the same time. Our tongues are tangling wildly. His mouth tastes sweet. Honey. Brown sugar. Chocolate. I moan because he tastes so heavenly._

_“Want more?” he asks gravelly._

_“Yes”, I gasp._

_Then I’m on top of him. His arms are wrapped around me so tight I can scarcely breathe. We are staring at each other. His eyes are blown. Then he attacks my breasts with his lips, tongue, teeth and hands. He grunts as he feasts. I throw back my head in utter ecstasy._

_“Want more?” he asks again._

_“Yes”, I beg._

_He lifts me like I’m light as air, then pulls me down onto his cock. And oh, he is soooooo good. It’s so good. And I ride him like my life depends on it. He fits perfectly. He hits every spot. Over and over and over again. We gasp and moan and whimper and yell as we fuck. Oh, it’s so good._

_He lifts his head from my breasts and gives me a wicked gleam. He takes his middle finger and puts it in my mouth. I hollow my cheeks as I suck his digit. He pulls it out slowly._

_“Now, let’s see how much more you can take”, he growls. He takes his finger and slowly slides it into my asshole. He thrusts roughly upwards into me._

_“Fuck!” I shout. It feels so good. Incredible. Higher and higher. I’m almost there. Almost there. Then, Gods, he takes his other hand and gently flicks my clit. Like a burst balloon, I explode then go flying._

_E V E R Y P A R T O F M Y B O D Y I S A L I G H T L I K E F I R E W O R K S_

_Before I can calm down, he comes with a roar. His cock swells then throbs. Throbs. Throbs. My cunt is drenched with him. His cock is drenched with me. We are drenched with sweat._

_He leans in for a breathless kiss._

_“My Brienne”, he murmurs against my lips. Then his lips trail down to my throat._

_“My Jaime”, I whisper back._

*****************

Brienne gasped as she woke. She was still in the bath. The lukewarm water sloshed over the rim of the tub. The bath jets still hummed - in mockery almost.

“No”, she told herself. She sighed as she placed her forehead in her wrinkled hands.

She got out of the bath, dried herself, donned pajamas and drug her feet to bed. 

“No more sexual dreams about Jai...the owner”, she said to herself. 

As she laid down, she noticed she had a text from the team. The introductory meeting she suggested to Jai...the Lannisters is scheduled for the day after next at the practice facility. 

_Good. A day to rest and a day to get this...this attraction out of my system_ , she thought. She drifted off to sleep.

********************

She is awakened by the ringing of her cell. Thinking it was either her father or Arya, she picked up immediately.

“Hey, good morning”, Brienne rasped with a jaw cracking yawn. 

“Good morning to you too, Brienne”, the deep male voice said back. 

_Jaime_. Brienne's heart started to race. She pinched herself just to make sure she was awake. She was.

“Did I wake you?” he asked.

“No”, she lied. 

“So you’re still a bit hoarse from yesterday?” he questioned. He sounded like he was smiling or smirking. 

“Uh, yeah. But I’m okay. I...ah…” she paused.

“How did I get your number?” he asked. 

She nodded. _He can’t see you, idiot. Wake up._

He didn’t wait for her answer. “Well…” he drawled. The way he drug out the word “well”, rumbled and rolled and resonated in her ears, down into her chest and straight into her core. She pressed her thighs together on instinct. _Oh no_ , she thought. _His voice. Gods._

“I’m the new owner, remember?” He chuckled. _Gods, his laugh_ , she gushed. 

“And I’m going to continue Olenna’s habit of calling the starters after the game. Of course, I saved my...our star for last. But definitely, not least”, he explained.

“Oh, thank you. I...we really appreciate that,” she replied. Her mind blanked out. _Think, speak, Brienne. Gods_!

“I didn’t interrupt anything or any plans this morning. You answered like you expected someone…” he said tentatively.

Brienne bit her lip. “Oh, no. Just lounging.” _Lounging? What the actual fuck did I just say_?

He hummed. “So, what do you like to do for fun?'' he asked out of the blue.

Brienne sat against her headboard and hummed back at Jaime.

“Been that long since you’ve had fun, Brienne?” Jaime teased. 

“No...did you ask the other players what they do for fun?” she challenged with a grin.

He answered quickly in a tone that almost made her moan. All gravel. “No, I’m only asking you.”

_Oh fuck. Oh shit. Oh fuck. Ohhhh boy. I AM IN TROUBLE!_

“I like the beach as I’m from an island. I like to mentor young people…” she goes for impersonal things. Things she would tell an interviewer. _Is he interviewing me? If so, what position am I applying for_? She gulped.

He parroted her jokingly. “I like gold as I am from the Westerlands. I like kids as I have three of them…”

Brienne laughed at his goofiness and at herself. _He saw right through me_. He chuckled too.

“Brienne, you can trust me. Don’t give me crap you would tell a journalist...something I could look up for myself “, he sighed. “I want to get to know you. The woman, not just the basketball player. And look, I need your help. Admittedly, I am out of my depth a bit. I know basketball and I know business, but neither at this level.”

“Me neither. I’m just an athlete…” she demurred.

“Stop it,” he interrupted. “You are one of the most successful businesswomen in Westeros. Self-made. BALL IS LIFE is one of the highest grossing athletic lines in the world,” he paused. “So…let’s really get to know each other. Brag. Complain. Tell me what pisses you off. Tell me what turns you on…”

_Right now, at this very moment? You, Jaime Lannister. You turn me on._

It was easy to talk to him when she got out of her own head. They talked for over an hour. They talked about everything. Basketball. Sports in general. Politics. Music. Art. 

He told her he was happily divorced. Not dating. She told him she’s single. Between love and basketball; the game was her first and most faithful love. 

“So, you’ve never been in love before?” he asked.

“I thought I had been once. It was complicated”, she responded.

“I could say the same about my marriage. My complication was youth and inexperience”, he confessed.

“As was mine”, she admitted. “Amongst other things.”

He talked about his children. She talked about her father. He talked about losing his mother at 12. She talked about losing her mother and siblings at 11. 

As the conversation ended, she mentioned watching one of Myrcella’s games online.

He gushed, ”You remembered.” 

“Of course, since I like to mentor young people”, she replied woodenly. They both laughed. 

“She’d love your advice. She may faint before you give it to her, but she'd love it”, Jaime said excitedly. “She reminds me of you.”

Brienne could not believe that. Jaime’s beautiful daughter only had one thing in common with Brienne - love of the game.

“Well, she’s got the passion for basketball...”, Brienne suggested.

“No, she’s overcome some things. She was born missing the top half of her ear”, Jaime explained. 

Brienne hadn’t noticed and almost scoffed. _She should try being ugly_. But then she thought; _it’s an individual thing, isn’t it? What makes one feel insecure is relative and individual._

“Her mother”, he said with such venom dripping disdain, it made Brienne shiver, “wanted her to have plastic surgery when she was a child. It would have been painful. Now Myrcy tells people she lost part of her ear in a game brawl.” He sounded so proud of her.

Brienne snorted. “Well, I cannot wait to meet Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen.”

“I can’t wait until you meet them too”, he said.

Then silence. Then they spoke the same words at the same time.

“I don’t want to hold you up...”

“No, you first”, he offered.

“It’s been great talking to you, Jaime. I’ll see you tomorrow”, Brienne said.

“Yes, I’ve enjoyed myself too, Brienne. Enjoy your lounging. Until tomorrow,” Jaime said.

They hung up. Brienne held her cellphone against her chest.

_Gosh, I like him. I like him a lot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brienne is a bit more sexually experienced woman in this fic. She’s also not super romantic at this point in her life. Previous relationships killed some of the romanticism in her. Her sexual dream reflects some of that kind of raw and to the point energy.


	6. 2nd Quarter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne get to know one another's friend and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Works been crazy. School for my kiddo has been crazy. 
> 
> Usually, in fics, Jaime is too cool for school, despite his numerous emotional issues. I wanted to make Jaime seem a more normal modern guy with a somewhat normal childhood - hence, a nickname. I love nicknames, as you all can probably tell.
> 
> And I love music and turntablism; so Joff is a burgeoning DJ. 
> 
> Smut coming next chapter and probably for the remainder of the fic.

Brienne

The very first thing Brienne noticed when she arrived at the practice facility and league offices was the small group gathered in front of Mr. Redwyne office. Brienne greeted the group,with a cheery hello. 

Tysha Silverhill, the head of PR, turned to Brienne with a frown.

“He’s not here. And he’s always here. I should know why he isn’t”, she mused.

Brienne’s stomach dropped a bit as she glanced at Mr. Redwyne’s office door. “Did you try to call him?”

Tysha sighed. “Of course I did. He didn’t answer.” Then she turned toward the executive offices down the hall and with narrowed eyes, she said, “Fucking Lannisters. I bet they fired him. He’s not young and shiny...”

Brienne’s breath stuttered. _Surely not_.

“Tysha, let’s not jump to conclusions. Let’s just ask…” Brienne reasoned.

Tysha blue eyes iced over as she shook her head. “I knew they would come in and wreck things. I’m from the West. You don’t know Lannisters like I do, Bri. They’re charming, but they lie as easy as breathing…” 

Brienne gently grabbed Tysha’s slender arm. “Let’s go ask.” The group dispersed as Brienne and Tysha headed to the executive suites. They were tucked away in the east corner of the building. The view faced the Kingswood and the bay beyond that. Olenna held court in those offices as much as she did at Highgarden.

Brienne lifted her knuckles to knock while Tysha boldly opened the door. Both brothers raised their heads with identical expressions. 

“What happened Mr. Redwyne?” she asked with a sharp grin. Brienne realized that Westerlanders have a deceptively laid back, drawling accent. She also realized they are not very laid back people.

Tyrion stood and walked over to Tysha. “Missus?” he purred.

Tysha eyes became slits. “Misssss Silverhilllll”, she clarified. Drawling and pissed off. If Brienne weren’t so concerned about Mr. Redwyne, the whole exchange would be an interesting cultural study: _The Westerlander in Conflict: Portraits in Poorly Concealed Passive Aggression_.

Jaime stood while Tyrion dug a deeper hole. “Ah, I thought you sounded like Western lady…”

“I’m not here for a social call. I’d like to know what happened to our COO, please”, Tysha bit out. 

“Mr. Redwyne retired. Voluntarily”, Jaime explained from behind the desk.

Tysha looked past Tyrion and raised her eyebrow at Jaime. “Why can’t I reach him?”

Jaime smiled at Tysha. “Mr. Redwyne saw his cousin’s passing as a message. Time to spend more time with his wife, children and grandchildren. His wife has been asking him to quit for years. So, he and the lovely Mrs. Redwyne are now on a two week cruise around the Summer Isles.”

Tysha’s expression softened. “But we didn’t get to say goodbye.”

Tyrion gently took Tysha by the elbow. “Miss Silverhill…”

She turned her face to Tyrion. “It’s Tysha.”

Tyrion grinned and turned on the reputed Lannister charm. “Tysha. A lovely name for a lovely lady. We will hold a celebration for Mr.Redwyne when he returns.”

Tysha smiled at Tyrion, then at Jaime. “That would be lovely. I’ll help with planning, etc.”

“Of course, Tysha,” Tyrion's deep voice rumbled. “Sorry you were worried. We’re going to announce it in the meeting.” Tyrion guided Tysha out of the office and he glanced back at Jaime. “See you in the conference room, Jaime. Fifteen minutes.” Then winked at Brienne, “Brienne.” He shut the door behind himself.

 _What was that wink about_?

Brienne turned back to Jaime who was smirking after his brother’s retreated form. Then he turned to Brienne and walked from around the desk. He was wearing a snug fitted crimson t-shirt, well worn jeans that showcased his muscular thighs and running trainers. His blonde curls were artfully out of control.

_Gods be good. This man..._

“So you _don’t_ trust me, huh?” he turned his smirk on Brienne.

“What?” she bit her lip and looked at him innocently. His smirk warmed to a heated grin. 

“ You thought I unceremoniously sacked Mr. Redwyne?” he asked with a tilt of his head.

“No, I was trying to calm Tysha. I suggested she come ask you and Tyrion”, she said with arms akimbo. 

“Uh huh”, he teased. He stood directly in front of her. His closeness was a bit overwhelming, but she kept his gaze. Then he quickly looked her over from toe to head.

“I like your hair like that”, he said staring at the two flaxen cornrows on either side of her head falling just past her collarbones.

Brienne frowned. “It’s just my practice and game hair.”

Jaime shrugged his broad shoulders. “I still like it. You look like an innocent young maiden. Or a sweet farm girl.”

Brienne guffawed. “I wonder if any of my opponents think I look sweet.”

Jaime leaned back on his left foot with an expression on the border on cheekiness, but his eyes had darkened. “But I’m not your opponent, am I?”

Brienne could only blush in reply. “We...we’d better get to the meeting.”

 _Damn it, I’m blushing like a maiden_. 

Jaime gestured toward the door. “After you, sweet maiden”, he said suppressing a giggle. Brienne scowled at him which made Jaime laugh out loud. “No, you’re right. You’re more like a wench.” Brienne rolled her eyes at him and turned on her heel. As she left the office with Jaime close behind, she could feel him staring at her ass - in baggy basketball shorts, no less. But she was too turned on by the nearness of him to even be offended.

********************

The Lannister brothers proved to be true to their word regarding personnel. There were some unavoidable changes in the front office though. Daven Lannister, cousin to the brothers, took over as COO. Brienne missed the grandfatherly Mr. Redwyne, but Daven was a capable replacement. Tall, blond and gruff. He wasn’t as charming as the brothers were; but he was as golden.

Slowly, the innumerable Lannister uncles, aunts, cousins, distant family began showing up at the games and at the offices. It was as if the sun rose inside of Aegon’s during home games with all the blond heads out there to cheer on the Queens. 

Brienne got to meet the brother’s beloved Aunt Genna three days after the introductory meeting. More accurately, blew in like a storm off of the bay. 

Brienne noticed a brassy haired, buxom older woman watching her from the stands at a practice. She watched Brienne like a hawk. It unnerved Brienne. Well, it pissed her off too. It was practice and Brienne didn’t like to be distracted. 

After the team finished for the afternoon, the woman approached Brienne. Her breasts were almost spilling out of the top of her dress. 

_Another Lannister. Who else could she be_?

“You are simply marvelous, aren’t you?” the woman drawled. 

“Thank you. I’m Brienne Tarth…” Brienne put on her meeting-the-parents-voice because...well, because.

“I know who you are, girl….” she huffed goodnaturedly. _Girl_ , Brienne thought a bit offended. “I was good friends with Olenna Tyrell, rest her soul. She talked about you as if you were another one of her grandchildren. I never got to see you play because...basketball isn’t my thing. But I guess it is now. I know your father too. Met him years ago. How is he?”

Brienne stared with her mouth slightly ajar. _Who are you, lady_? “I…”

The woman tutted. “Where are my manners? I’m Genna Lannister-Frey. I’m the boys’ Aunt Genna. You can call me that too...Aunt Genna. So, how is that handsome father of yours?” Aunt Genna spoke barely taking a breath.

Brienne cringed internally. It was weird to hear her father described as handsome in such a flirtatious way. 

“Pleased to meet you...Aunt...Genna. My father is well. He…” Brienne answered, but was interrupted. 

“Is he still exiling himself on your island? Is he going to come over to see a game?” Aunt Genna interrogated. 

“He comes over once a month. He’s due to come at the end of this one”, Brienne replied. _Daddy’s not exiling himself, but that’s nobody’s business but ours_. 

“Don’t believe a word she says”, Jaime drawled as he approached them. 

Brienne turned to see Jaime smirking at his aunt. Aunt Genna smirked back. 

Jaime approached them. Looking down at his aunt, he greeted her, “Aunt”. She replied, “Pickles.” Jaime’s face turned red. 

“Pickles?” Brienne almost shouted. 

Aunt Genna guffawed. “Jaime’s nickname as a child. He loved them. Hot, sweet, garlicky...all kinds.” She looked up at Brienne. “You want to get to this man’s heart? Make him any dish with pickles. Well, cucumbers will do…”

Jaime attempted to usher his aunt away. “Aunt Genna, the team is busy…”

Brienne bit back a laugh. “Practice is over, Pickles.” 

_Look at him blush. He is so cute_!

Jaime turned to Brienne with narrowed eyes. He bit his bottom lip, suppressing a grin. “Easy there, Wench…”

Aunt Genna’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “Wench. Where did you get that nickname from?”

Brienne, still chuckling at Jaime, replied to Aunt Genna, “From Pickles.”

Jaime took a few steps toward Brienne. “You’re being insubordinate, Ms. Tarth”, he said teasingly, but authoritatively. 

_Hum, I like that tone of voice_.

“You’re the owner, not the coach. She decides when practice is over”, Brienne said, holding back a grin.

“Oh, yes. This will do nicely…” Aunt Genna intervened the playful banter while looking from Jaime to Brienne and back again. 

Jaime paused and looked back at his aunt. “Auntie?” he asked warningly. Then the two Lannisters had a silent conversation. 

_This is what it must be like to have lots of close family members_ , Brienne sighed internally. 

Aunt Genna hummed and then returned her attention to Brienne. “Brienne Tarth, it has been a pleasure. I’m sure…” she glanced at her nephew, “I’ll see you again.” She turned fully to Jaime, “kiss the kids for me when they get back. Tell Joff I found those old albums of your Mother’s, but he has to come by for tea to get them.” And then she was gone. 

“Albums?” Brienne asked as Genna Lannister-Frey sashayed to the door of the gym. 

_I like her, but she scares me shitless_. 

Jaime looked a bit misty for a moment. 

“Sorry, if it’s too personal..” she apologized.

“No, no...Joff’s a DJ and wannabe producer. He’s good. Definitely gets his musical side from my Mother. Mom had a record collection that was...out of this world. Aunt Genna must have found them somewhere in storage at the Rock”, Jaime offered.

Brienne gave him a sad smile. 

She met Jaime’s children four days after that - in the tunnel before a game. She liked them immediately. Joffrey was the extrovert, she could tell. Friendly, yet slightly cautious and talking a mile a minute. Tommen, the baby of the Lannister siblings but as big as his elder brother, was a little quiet and very polite. A sweetheart. And Myrcella, the only girl. Brienne’s basketball comrade. All three were beautiful, blond and well-spoken kids. Joffrey and Myrcella more fine-boned and lithe; while Tommen was bulkier like his father. 

Myrcella was vibrating with excitement as Brienne approached them. After introductions were made, Myrcella looked like she didn’t know what to do. With tears in her eyes, Myrcella hugged her. 

As Myrcella’s face was pressed into Brienne’s arm, she mumbled, “I love you so much. You’re such an inspiration to me and the girls on my team. And girls everywhere…”

Brienne pulled Myrcella back and gave her a shy smile. Even after so many years in the WWBA, Brienne is still awed by enthusiastic fans. Myrcella sniffled loudly. 

Tommen rolled his eyes. “Stop acting like a weirdo, Myrcy.” 

Myrcella replied to her baby brother while still beaming at Brienne. “Shut up, Tommy!” And then the spell was broken. 

Joffrey defended Tommen. “Well, he’s not wrong, Sis. You slobbered all over Miss Brienne’s arm.”

Myrcella looked horrified at Brienne’s arm. Brienne giggled as she knew no such thing happened. Once Myrcella realized that fact, she swung at her elder brother who tittered with mirth. 

“Ow, you bruiser”, Joffrey said in mock pain.

“See what I deal with, Miss Brienne?” Myrcella spoke to the older woman conspiratorially. Brienne nodded with a smile on her face. 

“And it’s Brienne, guys. No Miss Brienne. I’m not your governess or Septa”, Brienne said with a cheeky grin. 

Joffrey tilted his head as was his father’s wont. “I like her, Pops”, he admitted to his Jaime who was observing the scene with a fond expression on his face. 

After a few seconds of odd silence, Jaime broke out of his reverie and turned to his children. “Alright, you animals, Brienne has to get ready. Game starts in a few…” 

“Skybox?” Joff asked excitedly. 

“Hells no. I raised you better than that. We are right behind the team. Let’s go get seated.” Jaime replied. Myrcella and Tommen both whooped with excitement. Then Myrcella quickly unzipped her jacket and pointed at the BALL IS LIFE sweatshirt she was wearing - in sapphire blue. 

Brienne threw her head back with a belly laugh. “Thank you for your continued patronage, Myrcella.”

“It’s Myrcy”, she replied as she and the Lannister family headed toward the arena. 

Three weeks later, Brienne and her father arrived a bit early at the Lannister home for a brunch date. As they walked up toward the door, Brienne felt a bit odd. It was a nagging feeling. Her father met Olenna the day she was drafted, but this meeting with Jaime seemed to have more significance.

Before she could ask herself why, she heard music and singing coming from inside the house.

Selwyn tilted his head. “Is that Free Cities Folk?” 

Brienne giggled. “Sounds like it?” Then, they heard a lovely tenor voice croon over the music.

“Gods, who is that?” Selwyn whispered astonishedly.

“Must be Joff. He’s the musical kid…” Brienne answered.

Her father turned to her with raised eyebrows. Brienne felt face grow warm.

 _Don’t start, Daddy_.

“So you know that much about his kids, huh?” Selwyn suggested.

“The Lannister brothers want to foster a family atmosphere, so we’ve all gotten to know the kids and extended family…” Brienne explained with a flushed face.

Selwyn tapped his daughter’s reddened cheeks. “I can see that…”

“Daddy!” Brienne admonished a bit too loudly. Then she grinned at him.

Then suddenly the door swung open and the Lannister’s were staring at them. Jaime’s face was surprisingly red. Selwyn was staring back at them - starting at Jaime, then at each of the children. It was like a standoff. Then Myrcella squawked and took for the stairs. “I’m not ready. Fifteen minutes.”

In the end, her father didn’t grill Jaime. Oh, he watched and analyzed every interaction, every conversation. Jaime especially seemed appreciative of how her father attempted to connect to Tommen, his most reserved child. 

By the end of the brunch, Selwyn looked at Brienne and nodded imperceptibly with a slight grin. 

_He’s giving me his blessing. He’s giving me his blessing to….what_?

Jaime

Jaime was trying not to fall for Brienne. He really was. Tyrion was right. He didn’t want to fuck things up. Jaime was known to fuck things up. Well, not really just Jaime himself. It was something of a Lannister trademark or family tradition. Like his family’s ancient house words: “Hear us roar”. Well, it should have been: “We fuck things up” 

There are mountains of evidence to prove this. Just look at the Targaryen era for one such slope. It’s the centuries of wealth and frankly, centuries of good looks bestowed upon most of his family members. That’s why after the divorce, he moved the kids to an upper middle class neighborhood from the disgusting rich mansions that dotted their old neighborhood. They still have a security detail (they are still grandchildren of Tywin Lannister after all), but he wanted them to have a taste of the real world. Being born with a silver spoon in his mouth didn’t give Jaime many emotional advantages. 

He still makes his children make their beds daily. He hires a professional cleaner for major cleanings, like before parties; but he and the kids still clean the house on Sunday with music blasting throughout the house. 

When he was 12 and Tyrion was 5, there was a mixup over which security detail would pick them up from school. The boys ended up going with their maternal cousin Addam and his Septa who in turn made a stop at her family’s home. The Septa’s parents and siblings were in preparations for the upcoming Sevenmas celebrations and they were in full house cleaning mode. Now, Addam was accustomed to his Septa and her family enlisting him in tasks. But not the spoiled and sheltered Lannister boys. 

Jaime and Tyrion LOVED it. They swept (not so thoroughly) and emptied wastebaskets and took out garbage and were fed so many gingerbread cookies they almost puked. All while festive holiday music blared throughout the modest home. 

Tywin was not pleased. The errant security company’s contract was terminated and Tywin tried to get Addam’s Septa re-assigned. Addam’s mother, Tywin’s goodsister, was hearing none of it. She always wanted her deceased sister to stand up to her husband regarding the boys’ upbringing - citing they were much too spoiled. 

“They had a great time, Tywin,” Aunt Rohanne seethed over the speakerphone. “Let them fucking breathe for bloody moment…” The boys were hovering outside of their father’s office listening to the exchange. 

Tywin cut his goodsister off. “It’s none of your concern, Rohanne. If you want your boy to run around like a wildling, be my guest. And it was dangerous…”

“Septa Megan has been with Addam since he was born. She’s trained in anti-abduction and self-defence tactics like all Septas are. Do you think I’d allow my child to be with anyone unsafe?” Aunt Rohanne bit out. 

“Jaime was taking out their FUCKING TRASH. My boy does NOT take out trash...” Tywin shouted. 

“Well, he did and he enjoyed feeling like a normal fucking child…” Aunt Rohanne shouted back. “You should allow the boys to feel normal…”

“My boys are Lannisters…” Tywin spewed out his usual line. 

“Tywin, you could shovel that shit to my sister, but I don’t have to listen to it”, Aunt Rohanne stopped him. “Next time, have your security detail assigned correctly and you won’t have to worry about it.” She hung up on him. Their father roared in anger. Rohanne 1. Tywin 0.

The next day at school, Addam told the boys his mother said they were always welcome at their house; but she wasn’t talking to Uncle Tywin anymore. 

So Jaime and his children were listening to Essosi folk music while they cleaned the house. Unlike Jaime and Tyrion, who rarely got to do anything at home except homework and listen to boring adult conversation; Jaime’s kids weren’t crazy about cleaning. But with the music pulsing through every room, it was bearable.

Joff, the most musical of his children, was always the leader in any call and response type of song. He belted out the words in Valyrian and Jaime, Myrcy and Tommy replied in turn. They cleaned and sang and laughed. 

This is how Brienne and her father found the Lannisters one fine Sunday afternoon. Jaime had thought they had more time, but the Tarths were super prompt people. In fact, they were early.

As his children gawked at the massive man and Jaime’s face burned in embarrassment and Selwyn Tarth tried to be polite (he was obviously confused at the great Tywin Lannister’s eldest son blasting Essosi folk music and picking up after his own house), Brienne only giggled and smiled at the Lannisters with a shake of her head. 

In the end, Mr. Tarth was a lovely man. Jaime was especially appreciative of how Mr. Tarth really attempted to connect to Tommen, his most reserved child. Jaime understood how Brienne turned out the way she did, despite her childhood tragedy.

He was really trying hard not to fall in love with Brienne. But he’d attended some charity outings with her. One event really touched him early in their acquaintance. Brienne had purchased new uniforms for both the boys’ and girls’ teams at a high school near Flea Bottom. Jaime felt his eyes start to burn at the sight of the grateful young people as they attacked Brienne with hugs and teary eyes. And Brienne looking in awe of the kids’ pluck and strength; as they not only navigated puberty, but poverty as well. All while dominating on the basketball court and in the classroom.

He knew he was done for when Brienne showed up unannounced to one of Myrcy’s games. The point guard on the opposite team spied Brienne as she was tossing the ball into play. 

“OH MY GOD, IT’S QUEEN BRI!”, the teen screamed and the crowd went into an uproar. Myrcy ran over to her chanting, “We’re not worthy!” Brienne went beet red and she turned to Jaime with her shy smile. 

_I’m falling in love with her_ , the thought came as easy as breathing. 

Brienne held court for a moment and then told the girls to finish their game. Kings’ Landing Prep lost. Myrcy was despondent; her team lost a game while Queen Bri watched. Brienne gave both teams some pointers. Jaime was a bit nervous as Brienne’s agent, Arya ( _where did she come from_ ) asked Myrcy questions about her future plans. The more his daughter talked to the diminutive woman, the more Myrcy’s smile widened.

It was a done deal when Brienne took on a mentor role to his talented daughter. She took Myrcy (and his sons if they were interested) to different spots around the city to play with different types of players.

“You’ll be up against players from all over the world, Myrcy. You have to get used to playing them,” Brienne advised his daughter. 

Myrcy got her hair pulled hard while playing in a pickup game in Flea Bottom. What did his daughter do in response? She sheared her hair off into a pixie cut. Jaime thought it made her even more beautiful. Her mother was furious. 

“What the fuck, Jaime? How did you let her cut her hair off?” Cersei screamed into the phone. 

“Cersei, Myrcy is not your paper doll. It’s her hair and she can cut it if she’s wants…” Jaime sighed.

“And what's the deal with her hanging out in Flea Bottom…” Cersei cut him off. 

“She’s not hanging out. She’s playing basketball…” Jaime explained. 

“As I said, she’s hanging out…” Cersei bit out. 

“Cersei, playing basketball is what Myrcy wants to do with her life. So she needs to play, not just at school…” Jaime was ready to snap. “She’s with Bronn and her normal detail and Brienne Tarth. She’s safe…”

“Ah HA…” Cersei interjected. 

_Oh fuck, what now_?!

“...you would risk our baby’s safety just so you can get into that cow’s pants? I knew you were pitiful, Jaime, but that is even a low for you. You sure she’s not more your whoremongering brother’s speed?”

 _Fuck this women to all Seven Hells_!

“If you have an issue, Cersei; take it to family court. But know that the Joff will be 18 soon and Myrcy not far behind. Then they won’t have to put up with this shit anymore. So have your day in the sun…” Jaime said coldly. 

“So the cow must have a tight, deep cunt for you to finally get some balls”, Cersei taunted.

Jaime growled. He should hang up, but he really wanted to give her a piece of his mind with a side of some obscenities.

"...but I’ve seen her boyfriend online", Cersei paused conversationally - as they were having a friendly chat. “He’s a big bruiser of a man. Red-headed, tall, strapping, young as her. I think he’s a football player. Nouveau riche. He’s a wildling. He has a sort of rough and tumble handsomeness. I’d bet he’s positively huge. How would you even compete, sweetling?” 

Jaime lost the ability to speak. 

_Surely, Brienne would have told me she started a new relationship, wouldn’t she? I thought she said she was single_. 

“Just as I thought…” Cersei took Jaime’s silence for defeat. 

“Fuck you, Cersei…” Jaime whispered dangerously.

“Ah, but we don’t do that anymore. And you aren’t good….” Jaime hung up; cutting off his ex-wife’s poisonous tirade. 

_And I spent most of my life with that horrible woman. What does that say about me_?

Jaime, against his better judgement, googled Brienne Tarth and boyfriend. He didn’t see much except some old photos of Brienne with a short, mousy looking piece of nothing. Hyle Hunt. He saw lots of photos with a short but handsome, raven haired guy. Jon Targayen. Jaime adjusted his search to more recent results and then he saw him. No, he saw them. Together. His heart sank.

Tormund Giantsbane. An offensive linebacker for Winterfell Ravens. Been in the league 10 years. 32 years old. From Hardhome. Went to university in the South - URM (University of the Riverlands at Maidenpool) where he distinguished himself on the field. He maintained a 3.5 GPA in marketing/business dual degree. _Fuck_!

He was good looking. He was no Lannister, but he was a good looking man. Bright red hair, ice blue eyes. Big as a fucking mountain. Taller than Brienne by a couple inches. And in every photo, Giantsbane stared at Brienne like she hung the moon and stars. _Fuck_!

The only good thing was none of their photos were dated later than a year ago. Jaime held on to that hope even though there was no point. 

_As Tyrion said, I can’t fuck things up_. 

********************

But when did Jaime Lannister ever listen to reason or logic. He was a passionate, impulsive man. It’s worked out well most of the time. 

_Except when you were caught in an emotionally abusive, hellscape of a marriage to the most evil woman in all the world_ , his traitorous subconscious reminded him. 

Unfortunately, when it came to his burgeoning feeling and attraction to Brienne Tarth, his star player; all reason left his mind. 

Toward the middle of the basketball season while his children were in Lannisport with their mother, Jaime was at Brienne’s lovely home in the Kingswood. There has been a small gathering with Arya, the agent slash ninja; Arya’s sister Sansa - who stared at Jaime with a small amount of distrust. She was nice enough when she spoke with him. Arya's husband, Gendry Baratheon, rounded up the group. Jaime knew of the Stormland Baratheons by reputation only. Gendry was miles above of those pricks. 

When Gendry found out who Jaime’s ex-wife was, he pulled a face. “No offense, dude; but a year back, your ex-wife was pursuing my cousin Robert; who”, he looked at the women, “excuse me ladies - is a poon hound. If he rejected her, she must be bad news.”

Jaime just barked out a laugh. “Where were you years ago when I needed you, Gendry?” 

Brienne was very quiet throughout the whole exchange. Jaime knew she lived in Storm’s End at some point and wondered if she’d known the fabulous fuck-up brothers. He’d ask later.


	7. Time Out - Jaime (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya, Sansa and Gendry leave the small gathering (from the end of the last chapter). Jaime and Brienne are home alone and it gets hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next are POVs of the same situation. Jaime is more of the talker (but of course he is). This a few months into their acquaintance.
> 
> I wanted to convey the slight disconnect between two people who are having sex for the first time. I hope you get what I'm saying.

After the others left, Jaime kept staring at Brienne's basketball court in her garden. 

Brienne smirked as her eyes followed his line of sight. “So you want a piece of me?” Her eyes widened as soon as she said it and her cheeks tinged pink.

 _Oh, more than you know, sweetling. But I just don’t want a piece_.

Jaime’s voice took on a husky edge. “It’s a lovely court. It’s a shame to not play on it.” 

Brienne’s lips parted slightly. “Okay, let’s do it.” Then she shook her head and blushed even deeper. “I have gear. Follow me.” 

********************

Jaime was so distracted by Brienne’s whole aura, he couldn’t be upset how thoroughly she was beating him. Of course, it would happen that way. She was a professional and he was an old former high school star. 

He just enjoyed being close to her, even though she was dragging his rusty arse up and down her blue and rose painted court. Jaime willed his cock to behave; but when Brienne bumped her arse against his thighs several times, all bets were off. It was innocent enough. Jaime’s defense got more aggressive as the beating wore on. So Brienne tried to push him off with her tight, round bum. This type of defense happens all the time.

What doesn’t happen is the defense getting a boner and the offense bouncing away with a gasp when it is realized the defense has a half hard cock. 

Brienne turned toward him with the basketball cradled tightly against her middle. He gave her a wistful expression as he swallowed roughly.

 _She looks like she’s carrying a child. My child_ , his traitorous mind whispered. Which made his cock harden even more. 

Brienne’s eyes were a storm. Dark blue and rolling and foreboding. She was biting her bottom lip so hard, Jaime was afraid she shear them off her face. And he liked her lips. Brienne’s widened eyes flicked down to his manhood. Jaime couldn’t help but smirk.

 _I love your eyes on me_.

But what he said was, “Sorry, I don’t mean to…” Her eyebrows furrowed.

 _Fuck it. Tell the truth_. 

He took a step to her and felt his cock bob in the loose basketball shorts. 

_Tyrion would have a field day with this situation if he knew_ , he thought absurdly.

“You must know I’m attracted to you?” Jaime rasped. Brienne’s eyes darkened even more. 

She clutched the ball tighter. “I...we…” she sighed when words failed her.

 _Fuck. Tormund_.

“Tormund?” Jaime ground out.

Brienne’s face screwed up in confusion. “What...what does my ex-boyfriend have to do with anything?”

“Your ex?” Jaime’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline. 

“Yeah, ex. Like Cersei is your ex…” Brienne tilted her head at Jaime. 

“Oh”, he said. Yet Jaime was dancing with joy on the inside.

“Oh”, Brienne replied. She took a step toward him. “This is dangerous…” she said almost to herself as she dropped the basketball. Jaime heard the ball bounce, bounce, bounce away as Brienne came close.

“Yes, it is. But we’re…” his words were cut off when, miracle of miracles, Brienne wrapped her arms around his shoulders and fit her juicy lips against his. He reciprocated immediately. Soft and insistent and closed mouth, her kiss was. 

_That won’t do_.

Jaime licked her lips to deepen the kiss. She gasped as she parted her lips and Jaime dove into her warm mouth. When her tongue parried with his, Jaime groaned. He wanted more. He wanted it all. He wanted it now.

So, Jaime grabbed at her hips and pulled her impossibly closer. She smelled of sweat and soft floral perfume. It was heady and intoxicating. He pulled one of her thighs over his hip so he could grind his cock against her core. He tried to pull her top up. His goal was to get her naked right there in the middle of her court. Fantasies of fucking her on center court played through his mind as all other thoughts had fled.

Brienne whimpered as she pulled away Jaime. She exhaled with a whoosh and her large eyes were nearly black. She glanced down at Jaime’s fully tented shorts and she whimpered again.

“We...we shouldn’t. I’m Myrcy’s mentor. You're the owner…” she whispered. And then she headed back into the house as Jaime blinked.

Once his brain caught up, he turned to follow.

He found her in her kitchen, dumping frozen strawberries into a blender. Jaime noted the tight set of her shoulders. 

“They’re organic, so you don’t have to worry”, Brienne said shakily with her back still turned.

Jaime’s feet moved to her by their own volition. When he was close enough to feel the heat radiate her body, his right hand on the counter so close to her hip,he could feel her body heat. Brienne’s head snapped down and stared at his hand as if it had answers.

“I’m not worried. You shouldn’t worry…” he ground out. 

_Don’t worry about this. What we feel. What we want_.

“I don’t want to feed you pesticides…” Brienne croaked. Jaime put his left hand on the counter caging her in the circle of his body. Brienne’s head whipped over his other hand, then she sighed gently and leaned her head back, resting on Jaime’s shoulder.

“What do you want? Do you want me? Say the word if you want me to go...But if you don’t…” Jaime put his lips against the shell of her ear and breathed, “I’m going to fuck you so good you’ll forget your name.”

Brienne moaned as she almost collapsed against his broad chest. Her breathing was rapid and shallow.

“Tell me”, Jaime nearly begged.

“...stay...please...”, was all Brienne could get out before Jaime attacked her neck with hard, desperate kisses. His hands moved from the counter to grip one breast and hip, while he ground his still hard cock against her arse.

Brienne moaned indecently as she reached back with both hands and around Jaime rutting hips to grasp his arse. Then she worked her strong hands down his shorts and boxer briefs clutching his bare skin.

Jaime paused. “Yes, touch me”, he gasped. Then pushed her hands over her head and swiftly pulled her top over her head revealing a white sports bra. The material was thicker than a regular bra so he couldn’t torture her nipples like he wanted. So he spun her around and they were face to face, panting.

Brienne’s eyes were large and wild and dark as pitch. Her lips and cheeks were flushed. And the flush travelled down, down to her cleavage and splattered across her chest which made her white bra almost glow. Only a silver colored zipper on said bra stood between Jaime and Brienne’s breasts.

Brienne went to unzip her underwear, but Jaime stilled her hand. 

_I am going to worship every inch of her_.

He pulled her back into an embrace and kissed her. And fucked her mouth with his tongue. And she gave as much as she took. Until they both were out of breath. And they started again. 

When finally they parted, Brienne looked down at Jaime’s tented shorts questioningly.

He smirked. “We have all night, sweetling”, he purred. 

Brienne bit her lip as her eyes slightly glazed over in desire. ”Do you want to shower?” she rasped in a tone so husky, Jaime almost peaked there.

Jaime shook his head. “I want you just like this…” He slowly pulled down the zipper on her sports bra and pushed the garment off her shoulders. He gasped as Brienne’s breasts spilled free. Pale, perky and freckled with rosy, erect nipples. Her eyes bore into his. Waiting. Wanting. 

_Gods, she is perfect. So perfect_. 

She grabbed his shirt and almost snatched it over his head. As soon as she dropped the shirt, she jumped back into arms pressing her lips to his neck. Nipping and sucking under his ear, then gently raked her teeth across his Adam’s apple. 

Jaime wanted to take it slow this first time, to savor her. But when Brienne leaned against the counter and wrapped both legs around his hips, then thrust roughly against his cock; his plans changed.

Jaime pushed down his shorts and underwear in one swoop. He oddly noted he and Brienne still had on sneakers. _Better for traction_ , his lust addled mind thought. Brienne’s wide eyed gaze rolled down to his manhood that was huge, red and weeping at the tip. She exhaled as her swollen lips formed an “o”. 

_Shit yeah!_

“Like what you see?” Jaime grunted.

“Y...y...yes”, Brienne croaked. “I want you.” 

Jaime groaned as ripped the basketball shorts down Brienne’s legs. The crotch of her thin, white panties were clinging to her drenched core. He tore through the crotch, down the seam of one side, and let the pieces pool under her ass. 

Her blonde curls were neatly waxed into a triangle. Jaime moaned at the sight of her glistening opening and musky smell of her. 

Then he pushed inside her with a mutual grunt. _Tight, so tight_. She felt so good, he wanted to weep. Wet and warm and silky smooth.

“Gods, you feel so good”, Jaime gasped. Brienne just whimpered in reply. Brienne’s height proved to be an advantage - besides making her look like a goddess - as Jaime could just lean in and attack her puckered, pert nipples with his lips. 

“Oh”, Brienne moaned as she leaned forward and clung onto Jaime’s shoulders. They began to ground their hips against each other. Brienne locked her sneaker clad feet around Jaime’s back. 

“Tell me...tell me what you...like...please, sweetling”, Jaime rasped into Brienne’s ear.

“Fuck me...so good...I’ll forget my name…” Brienne stuttered back.

That was all Jaime needed to hear. He pulled Brienne’s locked legs higher on his back and stroked deep inside her. Brienne threw her head back and yelled, “Fuck!” Jaime leaned against her sweaty neck and began snapping his hips over and over. The only sounds echoing in the spacious kitchen was the loud slapping of their bodies and half muttered, half shouted dirty talk.

“Been wanting you...like this…moment...laid eyes...Fucking sexy…” he growled.

“Gods Jaime...You're so...Gods...Ohhh...Don’t...ever…stop…” she gasped.

“Never ever...never ever...How is it..so good...knew your cunt...sooo good...” he grunted.

“Oooo...Fuck me…fuck me…it feels so fucking good…” she whimpered. 

Brienne's speech devolved into unintelligible babble and Jaime balls were tight. He was on the precipice and she felt so good, he didn’t know if he could hold back.

All good things must come to an end. And Jaime came like it was his end. He felt close to losing consciousness as Brienne cunt clenched and drained him. Tremors shook his body as the sweet pleasure of release flooded from his head to his toes. But he didn’t think she didn’t peaked yet.

 _That won’t do. It’s been so long, I need to rebuild my stamina_.

Jaime pulled out of Brienne and fell to his knees.


	8. Time Out - Brienne (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting hot in HERE from Brienne's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brienne's having a lot of unspoken thoughts, while trying to fight her feelings (both emotional and carnal).

After the others left, Jaime kept staring at Brienne's basketball court in her garden. 

Brienne smirked as her eyes followed his line of sight. “So you want a piece of me?” Her eyes widened as soon as she said it and her cheeks tinged pink. 

_What the hell is wrong with me? Why don’t I just get a neon sign saying I’m a horny perv_.

Jaime’s voice took on a husky edge. “It’s a lovely court. It’s a shame to not play on it.” 

_Gods, I love his voice when it’s raspy_. 

Brienne’s lips parted slightly. “Okay, let’s do it.” Then she shook her head and blushed even deeper. “I have gear. Follow me.” 

_Seven, take me now_. 

********************

Brienne enjoyed the one on one . It had been so long since she had played basketball just for fun. He didn’t seem to be upset at how thoroughly she was beating him. Of course, it would happen that way. She was a professional and he was an old former high school star.

 _Gods, I am surprised he’s even keeping up with me. He must have been good when he was young. Why did he stop playing? Why haven’t I asked_?

What she enjoyed most, he was competitive. He gave his all even though he could not win. Jaime’s defense got more aggressive as the beating wore on. So Brienne tried to push him off with her tight, round bum. This type of defense happens all the time. 

What doesn’t happen is the defense getting a boner and the offense bouncing away with a gasp when it is realized the defense has a half hard cock. 

_Oh fuck. He’s...hard. He feels BIG. Oh gods, yes! Wait, no. We can’t, can we_?

Brienne turned toward him with the basketball cradled tightly against her middle. He gave her a wistful expression as he swallowed roughly. Brienne’s mind was a storm as she bit her bottom lip.

 _How can I resist_?

Brienne’s widened eyes flicked down to his manhood. He was huge, she could tell. Jaime smirked, then he looked contrite and said, “Sorry, I don’t mean to…” 

_He didn’t mean to...get an erection? I’m confused_.

He took a step to her. “You must know I’m attracted to you?” he rasped. 

_Oh, my_.

Brienne felt the telltale moistness in her panties. The throbbing in her cunt. Her nipples tightening. Yet, she clutched the ball tighter. “I...we…” she sighed when words failed her.

 _I WANT YOU_!

“Tormund?” Jaime ground out.

 _The fuck? Where did that come from_?

Brienne’s face screwed up in confusion. “What...what does my ex-boyfriend have to do with anything?”

“Your ex?” Jaime’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline. 

“Yeah, ex. Like Cersei is your ex…” Brienne tilted her head at Jaime. 

“Oh”, he said. 

_And there’s no way you should be jealous of that oaf. He’s not worthy to clean your jockstrap. Speaking of which..._

“Oh”, Brienne replied. She took a step toward him. “This is dangerous…” she said almost to herself as she dropped the basketball. She distantly heard it bounce away. She was too busy staring at Jaime’s lips.

“Yes, it is. But we’re…” his words were cut off when Brienne wrapped her arms around his shoulders and fit her juicy lips against his. He reciprocated immediately. Soft and insistent and closed mouth, her kiss was. 

Jaime licked her lips to deepen the kiss. She gasped as she parted her lips and Jaime dove into her warm mouth. When her tongue parried with his, Jaime groaned.

 _He tastes like a man. The manliest of men. Sandalwood, linen and something spicy_.

So, Jaime grabbed at her hips and pulled her impossibly closer. He pulled one of her thighs over his hip so he could grind his cock against her core. He tried to pull her top up. 

_He means to have me right here. Outside. In the open. I want to, but what...if there’s a pap out there. Waiting to snap a pic of me. Exposed. No...no, can’t do it. It’s all too dangerous_.

Brienne whimpered as she pulled away Jaime. She exhaled with a whoosh and her large eyes were nearly black. She glanced down at Jaime’s fully tented shorts and she whimpered again.

“We...we shouldn’t. I’m Myrcy’s mentor. You're the owner…” she whispered. And then she turned and headed back into the house as Jaime blinked.

 _I’m acting like a crazy person. I shouldn’t have kissed him. I want him so bad, I might pass out from want. But what if it got messy between us. It could get messy. I know messy. Then the whole organization could suffer. So, I will deny myself. Be strong, Brienne. Make smoothies and explain things calmly_.

Brienne nerves weren’t nearly as strong as her resolve as she loaded her blender with frozen strawberries. Then she heard Jaime enter the kitchen; felt his eyes on her.

“They’re organic, so you don’t have to worry”, Brienne said shakily with her back still turned.

She heard his sneakers squeak against her kitchen floor and suddenly he was right behind her. His scent invaded her nostrils. His body heat was both comforting and igniting her desire for him. Then she saw his right hand land on the counter next to her hip.

 _Oh gods. Oh gods. Oh gods_.

“I’m not worried. You shouldn’t worry…” he ground out. 

_I don’t think he’s talking about the strawberries_.

“I don’t want to feed you pesticides…” Brienne croaked. Jaime put his left hand on the counter caging her in the circle of his body. Brienne’s head whipped over his other hand, then she sighed gently and leaned her head back, resting on Jaime’s shoulder.

 _I can’t resist him. Do I even need to_?

“What do you want? Do you want me? Say the word if you want me to go...But if you don’t…” Jaime put his lips against the shell of her ear and breathed, “I’m going to fuck you so good you’ll forget your name.”

_Ohhhhhh Godsssss, Yes. Please…_

Brienne moaned as she almost collapsed against his broad chest. Her breathing was rapid and shallow.

“Tell me”, Jaime nearly begged.

“...stay...please...”, was all Brienne could get out before Jaime attacked her neck with hard, desperate kisses. His hands moved from the counter to grip one breast and hip, while he ground his still hard cock against her arse.

Brienne moaned indecently as she reached back with both hands and around Jaime rutting hips to grasp his arse. Then she worked her strong hands down his shorts and boxer briefs clutching his bare skin.

Jaime paused. “Yes, touch me”, he gasped. Then pushed her hands over her head and swiftly pulled her top over her head revealing a white sports bra. The material was thicker than a regular bra so he couldn’t torture her nipples like he wanted. So he spun her around and they were face to face, panting.

 _I want him and I am going to have him_.

Brienne’s eyes were large and wild and dark as pitch. Her lips and cheeks were flushed. And the flush travelled down, down to her cleavage and splattered across her chest which made her white bra almost glow. Only a silver colored zipper on said bra stood between Jaime and Brienne’s breasts.

Brienne went to unzip her underwear, but Jaime stilled her hand. He pulled her back into an embrace and kissed her. And fucked her mouth with his tongue. And she gave as much as she took. Until they both were out of breath. And they started again. 

When finally they parted, Brienne looked down at Jaime’s tented shorts questioningly.

 _Gods, can he get any bigger? He's going to poke through them_.

He smirked. “We have all night, sweetling”, he purred. 

Brienne bit her lip as her eyes slightly glazed over in desire. ”Do you want to shower?” she rasped in a tone so husky, Jaime almost peaked there.

Jaime shook his head. “I want you just like this…” He slowly pulled down the zipper on her sports bra and pushed the garment off her shoulders. He gasped as Brienne’s breasts spilled free. Pale, perky and freckled with rosy, erect nipples. Her eyes bore into his. Waiting. Wanting. 

_I can’t wait anymore_.

She grabbed his shirt and almost snatched it over his head. As soon as she dropped the shirt, she jumped back into arms pressing her lips to his neck. Nipping and sucking under his ear, then gently raked her teeth across his Adam’s apple. Her cunt throbbed so heavily, she wrapped her legs around his back and rubbed the ache against his hardness.

Jaime pushed down his shorts and underwear in one swoop. Brienne’s wide eyed gaze rolled down to his manhood that was huge, red and weeping at the tip. She exhaled as her swollen lips formed an “o”. 

_Shit yeah_!

“Like what you see?” Jaime grunted.

“Y...y...yes”, Brienne croaked. “I want you.” 

Jaime groaned as ripped the basketball shorts down Brienne’s legs. The crotch of her thin, white panties were clinging to her drenched core. He tore through the crotch, down the seam of one side, and let the pieces pool under her ass. 

Her blonde curls were neatly waxed into a triangle. Jaime moaned at the sight of her glistening opening and musky smell of her. 

Then he pushed inside her with a mutual grunt. He felt so good, she wanted to weep. The burning stretch of him eased by her copious wetness. 

_Godsdamnit. He’s huge. Gods, yes_.

“Gods, you feel so good”, Jaime gasped. Brienne just whimpered in reply. Brienne’s height proved to be an advantage - besides making her look like a goddess - as Jaime could just lean in and attack her puckered, pert nipples with his lips. 

“Oh”, Brienne moaned as she leaned forward and clung onto Jaime’s shoulders. They began to ground their hips against each other. Brienne locked her sneaker clad feet around Jaime’s back. 

“Tell me...tell me what you...like...please, sweetling”, Jaime rasped into Brienne’s ear.

“Fuck me...so good...I’ll forget my name…” Brienne stuttered back.

That was all Jaime needed to hear. He pulled Brienne’s locked legs higher on his back and stroked deep inside her. Brienne threw her head back and yelled, “Fuck!”  
Jaime leaned against her sweaty neck and began snapping his hips over and over. The only sounds echoing in the spacious kitchen was the loud slapping of their bodies and half muttered, half shouted dirty talk.

“Been wanting you...like this…moment...laid eyes...Fucking sexy…” he growled.

“Gods Jaime...You're so...Gods...Ohhh...Don’t...ever…stop…” she gasped.

“Never ever...never ever...How is it..so good...knew your cunt...sooo good...” he grunted.

“Oooo...Fuck me…fuck me…it feels so fucking good…” she whimpered. 

Brienne's speech devolved into unintelligible babble. She was on the precipice and she felt so good.

 _Oooooo, fuck. I’m coming_!

All good things must come to an end. Brienne keened and shook from head to toe as pleasure flooded her body. Her cunt throbbed in tune to her rapidly beating heartbeat. She felt him swell and lengthen. Then she felt his seed explode inside her in spurts. She shivered with aftershocks as tremors shook his body. 

He pulled out and sank to his knees.


	9. Half Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne's relationship deepens. This chapter starts as a continuation of their first time. They tell friends and family to mixed reactions.
> 
> Please note - the story will have a happy ending. It's just going to be a bit more angsty than I planned when I started this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half time is time for the teams to confer on strategy in their locker rooms. It's also time for spectators to be entertained. There are no specific POVs in this chapter. It's all interwoven in the chapter.
> 
> In this fic, Rhoynish language is Spanish. Rhoynish Dancehall music/dance is Salsa or Merengue. 
> 
> The Espy award is like the Oscars for Sport Performance. The acronym means Excellence in Sports Performance Yearly award.
> 
> All Star Weekend is a weekend where the NBA (National Basketball Association) league's feature players participate in a game and skills challenges. 
> 
> Please note - the story will have a happy ending. It's just going to be a bit more angsty thn I planned when I started this.

Jaime lifted Brienne’s thigh over his shoulder and licked up toward her core.

 _Oh gods, I’m so sweaty_ , Brienne thought oddly in a post orgasmic haze. _And his face is headed right for my..._

“Let’s shower”, Brienne said quickly. 

Jaime spread her folds with fingers and her a long lick. Brienne bit her lip to stifle a moan. He looked up at her like the cat that got the cream. 

“What did you say, sweetling?” he purred. 

“I’m sweaty…” she admitted. 

Jaime licked another swipe at her folds again. Brienne moaned aloud. “You smell like everything good and sweet to me.” He turned his face toward his armpit and sniffed. He made a face.

“Let’s take a shower”, he grinned up at her. She gazed at him starry eyed like he wasn’t real.

 _I heard what you said. Just want to make sure this will be a shower for two_ , he thought.

He leaned back and removed her shoes and socks. He looked up at Brienne in awe. 

_She looks like a goddess at the point of creation_ , he thought. Then he kissed his way up her legs. It was a long trip. 

_I can’t believe this perfect man wants me. I must have done something grand in a former life_ , she thought. Then, _I can’t believe we just had sex in my kitchen. This is surreal_.

Once he stood, he rubbed his knees with a grimace. He removed his sneakers by kicking them off.

While he was doing so, Brienne ran her hands through his chest hair grazing his nipples. She noticed his cock twitching back to life.

 _Gods, yes_ , she thought. 

He bit his lip. “Shower or round two” he said gravely. 

_Please, round two_ , he thought.

“Shower AND round two. Follow me”, she said in a throaty voice. She felt her cheeks flame.

 _Did that come out sultry or silly_? she wondered.

Jaime’s eyes widened. _This woman is going to kill me. And I will go to the Stranger willingly_ , he thought. 

She grabbed his hand and led him toward her master bath.

_Breathe, Brienne. Don’t think about naked Jaime right behind your naked body seeing everything. It’s okay. He’s seen everything already. Breathe._

Jaime pulled her back to him and growled in her ear. “Gods, your ass...your legs…”. His cock was hard and insistent at the cleft of her bum. All insecure thoughts left her mind as she pushed back into him with a groan. The rest of the short walk, their bodies were pressed together. Jaime’s hands roamed Brienne’s body, while Brienne grabbed Jaime’s thighs for balance.

As soon as the water temperature was comfortable, they tumbled into the multi head shower with their lips fused together. The kiss was feverish. Scorching. Their tongues dueled for dominance. Brienne broke away with a gasp.

Remembering the need for a shower, she squeezed a dollop of shampoo in her hand and worked it into Jaime’s curls. He purred like a cat. She shampooed her own hair, closing her eyes as the suds ran into them. 

Jaime’s warm, slippery hands on her breasts made her eyes flutter open. 

They washed each other. But it was more than cleansing. It was reverence. They washed each other gently and carefully. For Brienne, it seemed far too intimate for this new dimension of their relationship. But the gravity of it - that feeling hung heavy between them. As real as time; yet as elusive to explain. It was the single most erotic and spiritual experience either ever had. 

Brienne looked at Jaime’s member. It begged for attention.

 _I am going to suck his huge dick down my throat_ , her mind announced. 

She started down toward her knees. Jaime stopped her.

“What’s your name?” Jaime croaked.

Brienne narrowed her lidded eyes at Jaime.

“What’s your name, Wench?” he asked again in a voice that brokered no argument.

“Brienne…” she replied, titulated by his commanding tone.

He looked her over with dark eyes. “Seems you still remember your name. I haven’t fulfilled my promise...yet. I am a man of my word”, he drawled. 

With wide eyes, Brienne lust addled brain thought, _I am so in danger and I want it_.

And he was as good as his word. He kissed and suckled and licked and carressed every part of her body as the warm water rained down on them. Brienne grasped and tugged and scratched and dug nails into any part of Jaime she could reach. On his knees, between her thighs and discovering what she liked best based on her reactions - his tongue fluttering rapidly against her clit with his middle finger deep and twisting in her cunt - Jaime was relentless. 

Brienne came with a shuddering cry followed by repeated obscenities. Jaime laughed, pleased at giving her pleasure. She pulled him up and kissed her taste clean from his lips and chin.

“Bed”, was all she could muster when she could speak. She shut off the shower.

“As you command,” he replied, his voice rumbled.

On trembling legs, she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. She turned and dried Jaime off. Then she knelt and proceeded to give him the best head she’d ever given.

 _F U C K_! was all Jaime could think.

With one hand, Jaime grasped onto the vanity behind him and threw his head back. With the other hand, he gently combed through Brienne’s hair. She moaned around his cock.

“Fuck...yes...yes...oh Gods…you are so perfect”, Jaime grunted as Brienne’s mouth, tongue and lips worked his cock. He felt his release building and he wanted to come inside her. He pushed her head back gently.

“Bed. I want to finish inside you…” Jaime explained.

She nodded without a word, and led him to her spacious bedroom. It was dark inside, but he could hear the roaring of the Blackwater which was only a quarter mile away. 

She pushed him gently on the bed, hovered astride him and sank unto his cock. They both moaned at the sensation. Placing her hands on his chest, she rode him slowly - rising and falling, winding her hips in tight circles and savoring each prick of pleasure. Jaime cupped her breasts and rolled her nipples as he encouraged in gasps and whispers to take what she needed from him. It didn’t take long before she cried out again clenching around him and he roared “fuck, fuck, fuck…” as he spilled inside her.

She looked down at him with a wide, wild-eyed smile. He looked up at her with a similar expression. Then she collapsed on top of him. They fell asleep shortly thereafter.

Jaime awoke with a start not knowing where he was. Once he remembered, a wide smile took over his face. But Brienne was not in bed. He rose and searched for her.

Retracing their path from the previous night - to the bathroom (he threw on a blush pink bathrobe hanging next to the shower) and then to the kitchen - he found her. Her back was turned. With AirPods in her ears, she sang bits and pieces of a song, in a language he hadn’t heard in years - Rhoynish. And she was dancing with an invisible partner. As she swayed, her short silken robe rode up and gave a peek of her perfect arse.

Jaime felt his cock stiffen at the sight. He crept behind her and grabbed her around the waist. She jumped with a start and screamed.

Turning in his arms, swatted at his shoulder. “You scared me….”

Jaime kissed her lips. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist. Good morning”. He looked over her shoulder with a raised brow. She was making a smoothie chock full of strawberries and blueberries. 

Brienne grinned shyly at him. “Good morning to you. And don’t worry, those aren’t the same strawberries from last night…”

Jaime kissed her again. “I’m not worried…” he purred. She bit her lip at the reference from the previous evening. Then she turned back to making the smoothies.

“You know Rhoynish? My college buddy Elia Targaryen...no, she went back to Martell after her divorce...well, Elia is Dornish and she tried to teach me...I barely remember any of it”, he rambled.

“I’m pretty fluent. Elia’s big brother, Oberyn taught me. I’ve mer Elia once ...you say you were college friends?” Brienne asked as she removed her pods and turned back to the blender. Her cheeks flushed slightly.

 _Interesting. There’s something to that story_ , Jaime thought.

Jaime picked one pod and put in his ear. It was Rhoynish dancehall music. Rhythmic with haunting, somewhat sad sounding vocals. Elia used to play this type of music all the time. He put the pod back on the counter.

“Yes, we met at university. We were just good friends…. How did you meet her brother? He was older than Elia and I.” Jaime leaned against the counter facing Brienne.

Brienne cleared her throat. “The Martells trained me…”

“Trained you?” he asked. 

“He taught me how to walk, talk and carry myself like a strong, confident wo...person”, she answered. 

_That sounds like ‘My Fair Lady’_ , he thought.

Brienne turned the blender on. Jaime waited. When she finished, Jaime continued.

“Oberyn?” Jaime asked. Brienne nodded as she poured the dark red liquid into glasses.

 _Why does he care so much about this_? she asked herself.

 _Why does she seem hesitant to talk about this_? he wondered.

“And how did he do that?” Jaime inquired. Brienne handed him a glass full of the drink.

“It’s good. It has vitamins for recovery…” Brienne said instead. Then she took a long sip from her glass staring into his eyes.

“Ah...so you want round 3 and…” Jaime drawled. Then gulped the drink. 

He stopped when the glass was half empty. “Gods, this is good. Did you put some type of bewitching potion in it? To make me your sex slave?” 

Brienne threw her head back and laughed. Jaime saw one of love bites under her chin he gave her last night. He took another big gulp of the smoothie and set the glass aside. Then he pulled her in his arms - loosely enough so she could still sip from her glass.

“Oberyn…” he said.

“Gods, you are relentless…” she replied.

“You were not complaining last night…” he smirked.

“Dancing. He taught me how to improve my carriage and posture by teaching me Salsa dancing…” she replied.

“Ah, I see. You do have great carriage and posture. Teach me?” Jaime asked.

Brienne balked. “Rhoynish or Salsa?”

“I meant Salsa; but yeah, why not both?” Jaime answered cheekily.

“Yes, My Lord. What else would you have me do?” Brienne asked playfully.

Jaime let the pink robe fall to the floor. He watched Brienne’s eyes take him all in and darken.

“Round 3…” he answered.

********************

By the time the Espy awards and All Star weekend rolled around (toward the beginning of the playoffs), Brienne and Jaime were involved in a full fledged love affair. They (Brienne) decide to keep it quiet, not secret.

“There’s a difference. Quiet means just our friends and families know. Secret means nobody knows”, Brienne explained.

“Quiet...like you and Tormund, Mr. All-Westeros student athlete, were?” Jaime asked, miffed.

Unfortunately, Brienne initially missed the source of Jaime’s hurt. She guffawed. “Tormund has street smarts, but books were not his friends...his grades were courtesy of his University and his many tutors,” she air quoted at the word ‘tutors’, ”that took tests on his behalf.”

Jaime sighed. “I could give two shits if Giantsbane were a renowned quantum physicist”, he exhaled. “It feels like sneaking around…” he trailed off.

Brienne's eyes widened at Jaime’s admission.

 _Oh, I see. He doesn’t know how the media can eat you alive. Then they’ll make us turn against each other_ , she thought.

Brienne tilted her head. “You're the owner of the team I play on. So once the vultures get wind of that, there will be no more talk about the team or our run for the championship. It will be all about us. And it will be mostly salacious, because that’s what sells…”

Jaime bit the inside of his cheek. “I don’t care what people think or say. You forget who my father is. I’ve been in the news before I could walk…”

Brienne was getting impatient. “That’s just the point. The news about your father was about his perfect family, his business acumen or his business conquests...and that’s what I’ll become...your conquest…”

Jaime put a hand on his hip and tilted his head in disbelief. “Wait a minute. First, my family was not fucking perfect. Second, I’ve had negative news about me...Jaime Lannister…” he paused to calm down. “My divorce...that was a fucking circus. My accident…”

 _The accident. Oh Gods_ , she thought.

Weeks prior to the disagreement, Brienne awkwardly asked Jaime why he didn't play in college. He obviously had been a talent. Jaime flatly explained he did play in college, but not where he’d wanted to play and definitely not at the level he’d expected to play. He and Cersei got into a car accident the summer after their high school graduation. They were partying in Lannisport and both were drinking. Jaime insisted on getting a taxi; but Cersei refused to leave her new car (a graduation present) in the bar parking lot.

Jaime was less impaired, so he gingerly started out for Casterly Rock, a few miles away. But the road was dark and Cersei drunkenly attempted to give Jaime a hand job. He lost control and ran into a tree. The car was totaled. Cersei ended up with a scar on her forehead (barely visible and yet she never let Jaime forget it). Jaime ended up with a crushed right hand and broken right arm (he extended his arm over Cersei’s body to protect her). His basketball dreams were over before they started.

Brienne’s eyes were like saucers. 

Jaime only shrugged. “At least she tucked my cock back in my pants before the ambulance showed up. The worst part is I still decided marrying her was a good idea.”

Jaime ended up going to Citadel College, one of the oldest and most prestigious universities in Westeros. He walked on the basketball team there, but it was clear he’d never be able to transfer to a school with a competitive men’s program - like Rosby or Winterfell or even the Vale. His father was happy - his eldest son was going to the Citadel. Tywin Lannister’s money and alumni status made it a forgone conclusion despite Jaime’s average high school grades.

As they continued to disagree, Jaime ground his teeth. “But you and Giantsbane were all over the internet…”

“And it was expected...palatable…” she looked away.

Jaime started to speak, yet Brienne raised her hand. “We were both athletes and in the eyes of the world, we fit. It made sense. And yet people still questioned what he saw in me...when he could’ve found a cute, little gold digger to hook up with…”

Jaime inhaled. Brienne nodded. “Yeah, the world can be a ugly place for those of us who don’t fit into neat boxes. Even with all the work I’ve done to get back to the place where I like what I see in the mirror...I am not ready to let the monsters in the gate. Not yet…”

Jaime moved closer to her. “Is that why you and Giantsbane split?”

Brienne shook her head. “He’s a boor…” 

Jaime snorted. Then Brienne started laughing. Then she turned serious, “Please, let it just be us. For a while…”

Jaime nodded and pulled her into a hug.

 _I don't like it. But if it will make her feel more secure, it will be worth it_ , he thought.

********************

So, Brienne and Jaime informed their families. When Brienne told her father, he only said, “I have eyes, Star. I thought you two were already _involved_.”

When Jaime told his children, they were happy for him. Joff nodded knowingly. Tommen said he really liked Brienne. Myrcy was speechless but had a wide smile on her face the remainder of the day. 

Tyrion was a bit more reserved in his excitement for them. 

“Oh Gods! I knew it...don’t fuck this up…” he told Jaime. 

“Wha...what?! You said you didn’t care about me seeing her whenever I liked…”Jaime scoffed.

Tyrion scoffed back. “I meant literally. You asked her ‘when can I see you again’ and I merely reminded you that as the owner of the team, you will see her quite a lot. You heard what you wanted to hear…”

Then Tyrion smiled. “I’m happy for you. She’s a good woman. Just don’t fuck it up.”

“Thank you, Tyrion”, Jaime smirked. “How’s Tysha?”

Tyrion and the head of PR were dancing around each other. Jaime knew his little brother was besotted with the lovely, raven-haired executive. But Tyrion was less than sure about his ability to win her heart. Jaime noted the looks the two gave each other. He just wished he could help Tyrion with his confidence. 

“She’s...I...I think she’s great”, Tyrion stammered. 

“She must be, if the great Tyrion Lannister is stammering about her. Have you told her how you feel?” Jaime asked. 

“Gods no...she’d laugh…” Tyrion sighed. 

“I don’t think so. Not the way she looks at you…” Jaime contradicted him. 

“Pity…” Tyrion sighed sadly.

“Desire…” Jaime corrected him. “Tysha’s a professional woman, not a gold digger or groupie. If she didn’t want you, she strikes me as the type of woman who wouldn’t pretend…”

Tyrion cut him off. “I’m not you, Jaime. I know you are used to women and men salivating after you. Just because I’m your brother, doesn’t mean I get the same reaction. And…” Tyrion gestured to himself. 

“For all that’s gotten me. A harpy for an ex-wife who ruined my every chance at personal happiness…” Jaime said on an exhale. “But we’re not talking about me…Tysha?”

“She...could be the one. If she wanted me like that, she could be the one for me…” Tyrion whispered it as if speaking his wishes out loud would render them unattainable.

Jaime put his right hand to his chest mimicking someone having a heart attack. He looked up toward the sky. “You hear that Stranger, I’m coming to join you. My baby brother, Tyrion Lannister is falling in love...”

Tyrion smirked at his brother and then laughed. “Fuck you, Jaime.”

 _Look at him. He looks so happy. My baby brother_ , Jaime thought.

“I’m happy for you, Tyrion”, Jaime said sincerely. 

“I’m happy for you too, Jaime. Just don’t fuck it up”, Tyrion replied. 

A few days later, they and their friends were relaxing at the beach near Brienne’s home on a chilly evening. Gendry had brought a barrel to the beach. He and Jaime filled it with dried driftwood and branches from the nearby Kingswood, then they set it ablaze. 

As they sat around the fire in adirondack chairs and drank warm spiced wine or cider. Jaime and Brienne’s chairs were so close they were almost on top of each other. She would hand him marshmallows to roast in the fire and once done, he’d blow on them. Then, he’d hand them to Brienne to eat. Or she’d split them and give him the other half. 

“So you two are fucking, huh?” Arya said out of the blue, eyeing them closely. 

“Honey!!!” Gendry shouted at his wife.

Brienne’s face was redder than a cooked Blackwater lobster. Brienne looked at Jaime while he just shrugged at Arya. The couple planned to tell the group at this very outing, but didn’t think they’d be found out beforehand. 

“Yes, we are in a relationship. How did you know? Did Tyrion talk?” Jaime asked with a smile. 

Sansa gasped loudly.

“No”, Arya mirrored Jaime’s shrug. “Just look at you two. Working those roasted marshmallows like a well oiled machine… practically sitting on each other. It just took an observation.”

“Brienne, are you sure about this?” Sansa said evenly. 

Brienne’s eyes were huge. She looked from Arya to Jaime to Sansa. Jaime looked back at Brienne with raised eyebrows.

“Yes, of course,” she replied. “Are we that obvious?”

“Is that a bad thing?” Jaime asked Brienne with a cock of his head. His tone was sharp.

“Of course not”, Brienne responded to Jaime. Then to the group, “we...we were just keeping this private…” 

“You’re not doing a good job”, Arya said tonelessly. 

“Arya, this isn’t good. We need to plan…” Sansa said to her sister. 

“Sans, this isn’t the time or place”, Gendry said to his good sister. 

“Gendry, we have to get ahead of any potential press, etc…” Sansa retorted. Then she turned to her sister. “Arya, don’t you have an opinion…”

Jaime put a finger up. “What the fuck…” he started angily. 

“Yes, of course I do. I told her and I quote ‘You can’t fuck him’, but I assumed it would happen, so…” Arya said calmly to her sister. 

“Wait a damned minute! You told Brienne she shouldn’t date me…” Jaime’s face was red with anger as he glared at Arya.

“I did. Brienne has enough to focus on and dating the owner of the team could get messy”, she replied to him. Jaime’s mouth just gaped open.

He thought, _These fucking children are really trying to corral Brienne_. He looked at Brienne who was just staring into the fire. 

“So we have to get ahead of any chatter…” Sansa said looking at her sister. 

“Yeah, because by the looks of those two...they aren’t stopping any time soon”, Arya gestured toward Jaime and Brienne with her head. Sansa sighed and then nodded. Then she looked at Brienne. 

“Bri, we’re happy for you and Jaime. Personally. But professionally, you know how this business is. And how will your teammates feel…” Sansa trailed off. Then she shrugged her shoulders in resignation.

Jaime grit his teeth at the elder Stark. “Well, you don’t fucking sound happy for us...We are adults and this is what we want. Let’s go, Brienne…”

“Jaime...they’re right. I told you this. They are just trying to protect us…the media can be insidious”, Brienne said softly. 

“I don’t need children protecting me…” Jaime seethed. 

Arya's eyes narrowed. “Lannister!” she shouted. “My sister and I are young. True. Younger than Brienne even, but this is our business. And we are the fucking best at it. Sansa and I know what we are talking about. But go ahead, put yourself out there without a plan. Let the wolves eat you alive. But there’s no way in the Seven Hells we will allow Brienne to go down with you. She is not just our client, she is our sister. If you want to leave, go!”

Jaime locked eyes with Arya. Gendry raised his eyebrows at Jaime in challenge. 

He sat back in his chair, but he was quiet the rest of the night. An hour later, he and Brienne left and headed to her home in his car. In her driveway, Jaime gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then sighed. 

Brienne’s eyes were glassy. “Are you coming in?”

“Do you want me to?” he asked sadly.

“Of course, I want you to”, she paused. “Jaime…” words left her. 

_I don’t know how to explain what I feel and what I’m trying to protect him from. I don’t want him to get drug through the mud because of us. He won’t listen._

He nodded his head. “I can’t stay all night. The kids…”

“I know”, she said quietly. 

That night, they made love slowly and gently as if to stop time. Jaime felt there was something chasing after them. Like a monster waiting in the darkened woods outside Brienne’s bedroom window. Waiting to tear them up and apart. Jaime couldn’t feel peace. 

A few hours later, when Brienne kissed him goodbye in the driveway, the unsettled feeling worsened. It was like he was leaving Brienne to go off to war. To fight those monsters waiting in the woods. They said their normal goodbyes, but it felt final. It was ridiculous. He would see her the next day as there was a game at Aegon’s. It still felt like a final goodbye. 

_Stop being fatalistic. It’s not goodbye. We just have to keep it cool. And I can do that_ , he said to himself.

Jaime smiled at Brienne and got into his car. He waited for her to go back into her home and close the door. He drove off into the night.


	10. 3rd Quarter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne and Jaime have a disagreement as the Queens hit a bump as well. Doubts creep in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I had oral surgery, work has been crap and I’ve been distracted. I think I have the ending plotted out, but not written. 
> 
> Jaime’s part of this chapter had a flashback to a previous day in the middle. Brienne has a flashback to her childhood in the middle of hers. I hope it makes sense.
> 
> Normally, practice isn’t the day after a game, but go with it. : )
> 
> And remember, they do have a happy ending. It just gets rough for a bit.
> 
> Brienne’s mom’s name is not pronounced Alien, but L-(long)E-N. My US Midwestern accent had me saying it over and over just to convince myself.

Jaime

It seemed everything was going well. Jaime was on board with keeping their relationship private. In fact, sneaking was a bit fun. It was downright sexy. At least, it was at the beginning.

At the end of a great practice, Jaime happened to wander into the gym. He’d been at the office looking at tape of a potential trade. It was well above his pay grade, but he enjoyed keeping his eyes on the talent coming into the organization. He knew Brienne would be retiring after the season. He wanted to be prepared. Then, he heard the loud hubbub from the court.

Tentatively, he stepped into the gym. He saw the team and coaches in great spirits. The night before, the team suffered an unexpected loss against the Vale Diamonds. 

The Queens were now tied with Winterfell Lady Wolves for first place in number of wins for the season. The Queens had been ahead. Brienne took the loss hard. She hid out in the locker room for a long time. The head coach spoke to the press and angrily defended Brienne when a few reporters suggested the older woman was showing signs of decline. Naturally however, everyone was worried for Brienne’s place on the team. Professional basketball has no true love for players - even one as beloved as Queen Bri. Once a player begins to get older, trades for younger athletes are inevitable.

In the midst of the women high-fiving, Brienne stood. Her face was red from sweat and exhaustion. Wisps and tendrils of flaxen hair that escaped her French braids stuck to her forehead and cheeks. Her eyes met his and suddenly (and unexpectedly) they darkened. He noted her breathing change. It became shallower. Her game flitted in the direction to the offices. Then she licked her lips.

Jaime’s cock twitched. He cleared his throat and the women turned to him.

“Excuse me, ladies. I need Brienne for a moment”, he said officially.

“What’s going on, Lannister?” a shooting coach called out asked curiously. 

“All is well, Coach”, Jaime replied to the middle aged woman. 

“Well, let’s keep it that way”, the coach retorted with a tight smile.

“Great practice, everyone”, Brienne called out as she strode to the door.

Brienne brushed past Jaime at the door. He noted her light floral scent underneath the sweat. Jaime followed at her heels. 

********************

When Brienne emerged from the locker room the previous night, her expression was pinched as if she was trying to hold in anger or even tears. Her usually calm face was a mask of intimidation. As if she dared a reporter to challenge her. And she was dressed to kill. Sexy, not the usual crisp, classic look she wore. Skin-tight red leather pants, a low cut black shimmery top and a black leather jacket with fur trim. Sky high black pumps. Her hair was still wet and combed straight back. Her large eyes were rimmed in black eyeliner. She looked like a warrior goddess off to fight...or fuck. She looked epic.

When Jaime saw her, his jaw dropped and his cock woke up. Pod was standing next to him and Myrcella next to him. Myrcella side-eyed her father with a smirk as Pod muttered, “I see she’s put on her armor…” 

Jaime blinked dumbly and turned to Pod. Myrcella asked, “What do you  
mean...her armor?”

Pod smiled sadly. “She’s taking it personally. She feels she failed the team. She knows the media is going to be rough on her. So she puts on this persona sometimes. Tough as nails and unapproachable. One, she knows most people are so shallow they’ll focus her appearance and soften their blows about the loss. And two, she knows she can intimidate the rest of them…” He sighed mid sentence , “But inside, she’s hurt and disappointed. Which is why Coach insisted on doing the post-game. But the vultures…they still want their pound of flesh.”

“So she keeps an outfit like that in her locker?” Jaime whispered. 

That was not what she wore or brought to the arena. Earlier that morning, he stopped at her house after the kids left for school. As he watched her get ready for the game, he peppered her neck with kisses. 

“One quick and dirty, then I’ll leave…” then nuzzled her shoulder while reaching around to fondle her breasts.

“Jaime”, she gasped. “I have to focus…”

“Sweetling, the Diamonds are no contest. We’ll destroy them.” Jaime convinced her as he turned her in his arms. Then he pushed her to bed and climbed on top of her.

Those were his famous last words. As he watched her process down the tunnel, Jaime felt guilt tightening around his chest. He watched as Brienne looked down disdainfully at a reporter who thrust his phone in her face looking for a soundbite. The young journalist looked Brienne over with a weirdly lustfully expression.

“You seemed distracted tonight, Queen Bri. Care to comment on that?” he asked.

“No. We lost. It happens”, Brienne ground out. She and the reporter stared at each other for a long moment. “You done?”

 _Am I the distraction_? Jaime asked himself as he watched the exchange.

The young man smirked. “You look really good tonight. Headed out for a night on the town with Tormund…” he started in an smarmy voice. 

_Why that little asshole_ , Jaime thought as he stepped toward the man. Myrcella quickly grabbed her father by the elbow and shook her head.

Myrcella whispered to her father, “You know it’d only make it worse.” Jaime nodded and scowled at the man with an icy, laser focus. 

Brienne’s eyes quickly flit to Jaime’s, then they turned flinty and cold toward the so-called journalist.

“That’s none of your business, Ramsay”, Brienne seethed and turned on her heels. 

The little asshole creepily stared at Brienne’s ass as she walked away. 

“Fucking creep”, Pod sighed. As he turned to leave, he looked back into Jaime’s face with a deadly serious expression and muttered, “Be kind, Lannister.” Then he walked away. 

_What the fuck does he mean by that_? Jaime thought with a frown.

“You look hot”, Myrcella told Brienne as she neared them. Brienne smiled but it was a hollow expression. “Sorry about the game, Brienne.”

Brienne nodded as she swallowed thickly.

Myrcella looked at her father. “So, the night is young. Where are we going? We’re” she gestured to herself and Jaime, “not dressed but it will only take us a moment…” Myrcella ran a hand through her short, blond tresses.

Jaime rolled his eyes at the ceiling. “Myrcy, you’re going home. You have school tomorrow?”

“Daddy…” Myrcella whined. 

“Myrcy… I let you come on a school night on the condition you would not beg to hang out after. Brienne had a…” he looked at Brienne and carefully continued, “a rough night.”

Brienne shook her head. “No, I’m fine.” 

Myrcella’s face lit up. Brienne shook her head again. “But your Dad is right, Myrcy. It’s a school night…”

The young woman’s face fell a bit. “Okay, you’re right. But we have to hang out this weekend, yes?”

Then Brienne smiled genuinely. “It’s a date.”

Myrcella happily turned and headed down the corridor. She stopped at Daven and joked around with her older cousin. Jaime stared at Brienne not knowing what to say. 

“What?” Brienne asked.

“So what are your plans? Going to Arya’s or…” Jaime felt nervous. _Am I a distraction_? he asked himself again.

“I was going to Arya’s, but I don’t feel like being social...” Brienne trailed off.

“Do you want to be alone?” Jaime asked.

“I don’t want to replay this game over and over again in my head, so…not really”, Brienne bit her ruby red lips. 

Jaime gave her a surreptitious once over. After glancing around, he stepped closer. 

_No one will think anything of me in her personal space. I’m just an owner consoling my star player_.

“You look so fucking hot. I’d take you out to an intimate dinner, but I don’t think I could control myself. How did you get this outfit to the arena?” Jaime murmured gazing into Brienne’s eyes.

Brienne gave Jaime a chuckle. “I keep a rotation of ensembles here at the arena.” 

“Well, I am glad I got to meet this ensemble. Those pants…” Jaime almost growled. Then he backed away. 

_If I don’t step away, all bets will be off._

Jaime looked back at the asshole now questioning an assistant coach. 

“What’s the jerk’s name?” Jaime gestured with his head. 

Brienne rolled her eyes with a groan. “Ramsay Bolton. He’s an okay sports writer. He knows basketball, but he’s a grade A weirdo.”

Jaime smirked at the young man with narrowed eyes.

In the end, Brienne came home with Jaime. While Brienne removed her makeup and put on a pair of Jaime’s sweats, he ordered pizza. The Lannisters did their best to cheer up their guest. The kids kept Brienne in stitches with their banter. Soon, the kids headed to bed. Brienne helped Jaime clear the table and load the dishwasher. Once the chores were completed, the couple stood in the kitchen staring at each other. 

_This feels so right_ , Jaime thought unbidden.

“So should I call the car service? I...I…” Brienne stammered.

“Do you want to stay? I want you to stay”, Jaime quickly stated. 

“But...should I stay? The kids…” Brienne said thoughtfully.

“My kids are near grown and they know we’re together”, Jaime’s eyes darkened. “They know what that means…”

Brienne eyes fluttered. “And what does that mean?” Brienne asked with feigned innocence. 

Jaime glided into Brienne’s orbit. He whispered into her ear. “It means we fuck. It means we sleep together. So...stay.”

Brienne nodded. Jaime turned out the lights in the kitchen and in the rest of the house while hand in hand with Brienne. Quietly, they made their way upstairs. Walking past Joffrey’s room, they heard the young man chatting flirtatiously. Jaime stopped briefly to listen. 

“New boyfriend”, Jaime answered Brienne’s raised eyebrows as gestured at his eldest’s bedroom door. They walked on. “I know Joff can take care of himself. He’s about to graduate high school and go off into the world. But he’s still my baby and his new boyfriend is a 20 year old college student.”

Brienne nodded her understanding. “You’re such a good father”, she smiled. Jaime smiled back.

Reaching the master bedroom, Jaime tugged Brienne in. He closed the door and pressed Brienne against it in smooth motion. Brienne’s eyes widened.

“I’m good at lots of things. Shall I show you?” Jaime said hoarsely. Then he slanted his lips against hers. The kiss started passionately, but cooled quickly. 

_She’s a million miles away_ , he thought.

Jaime pulled back. “Sweetling…”

“Sorry Jaime, I...I just want to rest”, Brienne sighed heavily as if the world rested upon her shoulders.

Jaime took her hand and led her to his bed. “Sweetling, we can do whatever you want. Whatever you need.”

Brienne chewed at her bottom lip. “You aren’t mad…”

Jaime pulled Brienne back into his embrace. He spoke into her hair. “Why would I be mad?” He paused a beat. “I’m here for you. Tell me, what do you need?”

She mumbled into his neck. “I just want to forget this day. The game. Start fresh tomorrow. And I need a t-shirt to sleep in.”

Jaime pulled back with a quizzical expression. Brienne gestured to the thick sweats she borrowed from him. “I know it’s almost winter, but you all keep it bloody hot in this house”, she sheepishly said with a quick shrug.

Jaime guffawed. “Oh sweetling, of course. You can have whatever you like.”

Moments later, they laid in his bed. Jaime cocooned Brienne with his body. Her bare legs were tangled with his. They'd spent the night with one another many times at this point, but always at her home. Apparently, in the years after the family tragedy, her father had a few lady friends to take residence in their home on Tarth. So Brienne had developed strict rules against “playing house” in front of children.

Now, in his bed, in his home and with the children down the hall; it felt so right. Wonderfully domestic. 

_I’m not playing_ , Jaime thought as snuggled in closer and drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, Jaime woke to the sound of his kids chirping outside his door like songbirds.

“Brienne stayed all night”, Tommen asked sleepily.

“Yeah...pipe down,” Joffrey answered. “They’re still asleep.”

“Do you think….do you think they’ll get married?” Tommen whispered, but obviously loudly. 

Jaime looked over at Brienne who was still dead to the world. 

Then he heard Myrcella gasp. Stage whispering, she exclaimed, “Oh my fucking Gods! Do you know what that means? Queen Bri would be my...our stepmother…”

Joffrey interrupted drily, “Yes sister, that is usually how that works. Keep your voice down.”

 _I need to break up that sewing circle before Brienne wakes_ , Jaime thought as he quietly reached for his phone which was on the nightstand on Brienne’s side of the bed. It was 7:15. The kids needed to leave so they wouldn’t be late for school.

Opening up his messaging app, Jaime heard Myrcella retort, “I know, jerk wad. What if they had kids? We’d get little brothers and sisters.”

“That would be nice,” Tommen added. Then he continued thoughtfully, “maybe Mother and Euron will have a baby too...”

Tommen was interrupted by his elder siblings snickering. Then Tommen joined in too.

Jaime fired off a text to Joffrey:  
“Don’t you all have anything better to do than gossip outside my bedroom door? Get a move on or you’ll be late to school.”

“That ain’t gonna happen, little brother”, Joffrey said through chuckles. “Mother said as much…”

Jaime heard his son’s phone ding. Then, “Crap, the old man’s awake. Let’s go.”

Jaime set his alarm for 9:00 as he heard the jangling of keys and his children’s retreating footsteps. When the front door shut, Jaime turned to the sleeping woman next to him. He giggled to himself like a schoolboy. _Kids. I would love to have kids with her. I would love to wake up every morning just like this._

Brienne hadn’t moved much during the night. Jaime leaned over Brienne to place his phone back on the nightstand. He wrapped his arms around Brienne's warm body. He drifted back off to sleep with visions of tall, blue eyed and blond children playing with their older siblings. Joff with a little angel perched on his shoulders, Myrcy teaching a tall boy how to shoot the perfect shot and Tommy playing on floor with twins - a kitten in each child’s arms.

********************

Once there they stepped into Jaime’s office; Brienne shut the door, locked it and pushed Jaime against it in a replay of what he’d done to her the previous night at his house.

Jaime opened his mouth to say something seductive, but Brienne shushed him with a bruising kiss. Her tongue plundered past his lips and into the warm heat of his mouth. 

Bringing his hands to grasp Brienne’s ass, Jaime’s only thought was _FUCK_!

Brienne pulled away with a smack of her lips. “I am sorry about last night and this morning. I know you wanted to fuck...”

Jaime could only grunt in response, but his brain caught up. _I don’t want her to think it’s only about fucking. Like she owes me_.

Brienne fell to her knees and looked up at him. Her eyes were molten and dilated to a navy blue. When she licked her lips, Jaime’s brain went silent. She pulled his pants down to his thighs with one hand and gripped his hardening cock with the other. With a stroke toward the head, she sucked his cock into her mouth. 

Jaime yelped out some nonsense. It could have been low Valyrian for all he knew. Brienne giggled around his cock, which made Jaime moan.

The door knob jiggled and Jaime’s eyes widened.

Tysha’s voice wafted from the other side. “Headed home, Bri. You good?”

Brienne released Jaime’s member with a soft pop. She wiped a string of saliva from her lips while staring into his wild eyes. 

_Shit, shit, shit, shit_ , he thought.

“I’m fine, Tysha. Just looking at film…” Brienne replied with a crooked smile and tilt of her head.

“With the boss?” Tysha asked.

Jaime’s mind switched back on. “Not game film. Looking at this new kid coming into the draft.”

 _That’s it. Stick close to the truth_ , he thought.

The door knob turned again. “Ooo, I want to see her. Is it the girl from Western University?” With their record, the Queens wouldn’t pick until well down in the first round. The young player in question would definitely be drafted before the Queens’ turn to pick. And Tysha knew that.

As he opened his mouth to tell Tysha just that, Brienne leaned in and swirled her tongue around the head of his cock. Jaime had to swallow back a moan. He narrowed his eyes at Brienne when she looked up at him. Brienne just shrugged seductively, then she continued her ministrations.

“Who the draftee is isn’t important. I am showing Brienne because I want...need...her feedback”, Jaime ended on an almost whine. 

“Fine then”, Tysha said through the door. “Keep your secrets.” Brienne quickly pulled her head back and looked into Jaime’s surprised face. They didn’t move until they heard Tysha walk away. 

Once she did, Jaime pulled Brienne off her knees. As his cock bobbed between them, they made their way to his desk. Brienne sat on the edge as Jaime dragged her shorts and panties down her legs. After nudging her legs wide apart, Jaime feverishly thrust deep into Brienne cunt. They both groaned in relief. 

Jaime stroked slow and deep as he gazed into Brienne’s eyes. _I’m in love with her_ , the thought came quickly as a blink.

Brienne leaned back onto her elbows, arched her back and wrapped her legs around Jaime’s thighs. Jaime’s left hand crept up Brienne stomach and under her sports bra to cup her breast. His fingers of his right hand pressed so firmly into Brienne’s hip, he was sure to leave bruises.

“Faster…” she gasped. He obliged. Soon, they were fucking at a breakneck pace. The creak of Jaime’s desk sang in rhythm of their coupling; joining their huffs and barely audible moans of ecstasy. Every nerve ending in Jaime’s body felt on fire. Brienne skin was supple and soft and warm. He watched a bead of sweat disappear into her practice jersey. 

“Oh, Sweetling…” Jaime moaned as he reached between them and rubbed her clit furiously.

“Oooooo yes, Babe…” Brienne cooed quietly. 

_Did she just call me Babe? Oh hell, yeah_ , Jaime thought distantly as he rammed into her cunt even harder. Jaime pulled one of Brienne’s long legs over his hip and angled even deeper.

Brienne began moaning obscenities interspersed with Jaime’s name as her inner walls clenched his cock. Then her back curved more, the back of her head rested against the desk and her body tensed like a drawn bow string. Her eyes screwed shut as she keened. Then her mouth gaped open as she gulped in air. She came beautifully, stretched across his wooden desk. 

Jaime was so enthralled watching Brienne peak, he didn’t realize his release was coming until it was upon him. Then collapsed on Brienne, her trembling legs still wound around his.

After they caught their breath, Jaime pulled Brienne up into an embrace.

“That was wonderfully unexpected. We will have to do that again”, Jaime said huskily.

Brienne smiled demurely. “I look forward to it.”

Jaime hummed as he drew Brienne into a kiss. Suddenly there was a pound on the door.

“Why is the fucking door locked?” Tyrion’s baritone voice grumbled. Jaime put his index finger to his lips. Brienne stooped down and pulled her shorts on. 

After a few seconds, Tyrion’s telltale gait moved away from the door. Jaime sighed in relief and winked at Brienne.

  


Brienne 

_How did we lose this game? To the fucking Diamonds_.

Brienne looked at her reflection for answers. It had none. Except her age. Olenna would frequently tell her to strike while the iron was hot because aging was unavoidable. “Girl, age is the only opponent who always wins in the end”, her mentor would remind her.

All of her teammates, trainers and coaches had long left Brienne in her solitude. All except Pod who slipped into the locker room quietly. 

“You looked kinda stiff out there. How’s your back, Bri?” Pod asked with furrowed eyes.

“Fine”, Brienne tried to sound convincing. 

Pod stepped directly in front of Brienne and stared up at her. “Bri?”

A tear slipped down Brienne’s cheek. She quickly wiped it away. 

“Bri”, Pod exhaled. 

“I hurt tonight. Just a bit. I should have gotten more rest…” Brienne explained.

“Rest! Brienne, you need surgery. I have to tell Lannister,” Pod said on a sigh.

Brienne’s eyes widened. “Pod. You can’t. I need to finish this season. Win this season. Then that’s it.”

Pod shook his head, then he deflated. “After this season, whether or not we win; if you choose to stay, I have to tell the Lannisters. You have to have the surgery.”

Brienne let out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. “Thank you, Pod.”

“Bri, I don’t feel right about this, but we’ll do extra therapy. Maybe increase the muscle relaxers pre-game”, Pod exhaled heavily. “Brienne...you’re not invincible. If you want to have a healthy post-retirement life…”

“I know. I know. I need to have the surgery”, Brienne finished for Pod. 

Pod furrowed his eyes. “I’m very serious. If you think me and Chi will be wheeling you around forever, you’ve got another thing coming”, Pod said with a wry grin. Pod's wife, Chioma was a fellow Tarthian whose grandparents were immigrants from west Sothoryos. 

Brienne sighed and rolled her eyes at her friend. “Yes, Dad!” 

Pod raised his eyebrows. “If you keep up the sass, I’ll tell your actual father. Seriously, Brienne. You have a couple of months. Schedule the surgery. Arya can keep it quiet.” Pod pat Brienne gently on the arm as he headed for the locker room exit. “Coach already talked to the press.”

Brienne nodded. When Pod left, Brienne moved to her huge locker. She pulled on her clothing. She put on her makeup. Much more than she usually wears after a game. She hand combed her hair straight back with mousse. Brienne looked almost like a different person from the woman who, just an hour earlier, struggled and fought against an opponent she was sure she’d beat.

 _Going nowhere, but looking great getting there_ , Brienne thought to herself. 

That was a saying from her mother. Her mom had been a classy woman. Brienne always remembered her as a great beauty, but photos around the house and in photo albums proved that Brienne’s mom was not beautiful. But Elienne Tarth was an elegant woman. Tall and broad, but she wore her clothing well. Her mother wasn’t impractical; nor did she overspend to keep up with fashion. And most days, her mother didn’t wear makeup. But sometimes, her mother would get made up and dressed just to do it. Especially on Friday nights, when the whole Tarth family sat down around the dinner table and then had a family night of rented movies. 

Brienne and her little sisters would watch their mother pick an outfit. Elienne would ask her daughters for their opinions. Then the three Tarth girls would watch their mother apply foundation, eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, pressed powder, blush and finally (to her full lips) red lipstick. Finally, she turned her beautiful blue eyes to her daughters with a “tada”.

One day, feisty five year old Alysanne and tomboy, asked their mother why put on makeup if she’s just going to sit at home. Quiet Arianne nodded as she looked at her mother for answers. Elienne shrugged, “Going nowhere, but looking great getting there…”

Alysanne replied, “I don’t get it Mumma”. Elienne winked at Brienne. Brienne was the girly girl of the three. 

“Girls, I do this because it makes me feel good and strong and beautiful”, Elienne tried to explain. “And your Daddy likes it…”

Nine year old Brienne knew the last statement was about romance between her parents and she wanted no part of it. “Ewww, Mumma... gross!” Brienne exclaimed as she drug her little sisters out of the bedroom to the braying sound of their mother’s laughter. 

Staring into her well made up face, Brienne sighed. _Well, let’s go nowhere_.

********************

The next morning, Brienne woke up in a panic. A loud, buzzing sound was next to her ear. 

_What the...where am I?_

Then a large, hairy arm came into her view. Brienne startled. 

“Sorry, Sweetling”, a deep voice rough with sleep said. _Jaime_

Brienne rolled over and met the soft, green eyes of Jaime. She yawned. Then she quickly covered her mouth. “Morning breath. Sorry!”

“I don’t care”, Jaime whispered as he leaned in with a tender press of his lips. Brienne kissed back. 

_Don’t get carried away. I have to get to practice. Gotta focus_.

“What time is it, Jaime?” Brienne asked in a husky whisper

“9:10 in the morning”, Jaime answered, then he nibbled on her neck. 

“Jaime...I...practice is in a few hours. I need to get home. Take a hot bath and get to the cryo chamber…” Brienne stammered as Jaime moved lower. He took a nipple in his mouth through her borrowed t-shirt. “Ohhh, Jaime…”

Jaime growled. “I can take you home…” Jaime moved to the other nipple. He sucked the pebbled flesh between his lips. Brienne carded her hands through Jaime’s curly mane. She needed to clench her thighs together but Jaime had rested his body between them. She was thankful Jaime’s cock was away from her core. She was drenched. He could slide right in. 

“No...no…we tried that yesterday…and…” Brienne said through gasps.

“And we fucked”, Jaime looked into Brienne’s eyes. His eyes were dark. “I was quick and I was dirty.”

Quick was a 30 minute romp on her bed. The things in her gym bag ended up strewn about the bed. She arrived at Aegon’s 15 minutes later than she wanted; relaxed, but with a sore cunt. And as the game wore on, a sore back. 

_I need to put a stop to this. I need to focus_.

“Jaime!” Brienne shook his head gently. He looked up wide eyed. “This is serious. I need to get home so I can start my conditioning. We lost a game we shouldn’t have. I have to at my best.”

He sat up and just stared. Brienne could see his thick cock straining his boxer briefs as she sat up too. _Oh fuck_ , Brienne thought, _be strong_. 

“Ok, you weren’t the only one who lost that game and I understand how serious the situation is, Brienne. Remember, we are still in first place…” Jaime said in a placating tone.

 _Um, fuck no. Absolutely not. Don’t you dare minimize this_ , she thought as she felt herself angering.

“Tied. Tied for first place..we were ahead…” Brienne said, trying to keep her voice calm.

“And the Queens and the Lady Wolves jockey for first place every season. We will win…” Jaime interrupted with furrowed eyebrows.

 _I don’t give two shits about every season. I care about this season. As you should_.

Brienne bit her lip and took a deep breath. “It takes more than just saying it. Everyone keeps saying that to me ‘we will win’, but it takes actual work and sacrifice…”

An angry expression flitted across Jaime’s face. “And you don’t think I know that?” he growled lowly.

Brienne raised a challenging eyebrow. _Do you_?

Jaime jumped out of bed. “I’ll take you home”, he said flatly.

The ride was quiet. Neither said a word. Jaime had a talk radio channel on. Brienne just stared out the window watching the Kingswood roll by. 

_He doesn’t understand the pressure I’m under. Unless someone’s been in this world, they just don’t get it. And I don’t know how to explain it to him_. 

When they reached her home, Jaime pulled into her driveway. Brienne didn’t know what to say, so she opened the truck door and moved to slide out. Jaime grabbed Brienne’s wrist so quickly, she jumped in surprise. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t want to be a distraction.” Jaime sighed. 

Brienne’s shoulders sagged. “You’re not a distraction”, she lied. 

_A beautiful, wonderful distraction. But a distraction. One I have to learn how to include in my life and I don’t know how._

“Then why do I feel like one”, he exhaled. Brienne leaned over and kissed Jaime’s lips softly. 

“You’re not. I just need to focus. I’ll see you tomorrow ”, she tried to convince him. 

“Later”, he corrected. Brienne looked confused. “Tyrion’s going to meet at the offices. We are going to look at a couple of draft picks for next season.” 

Brienne’s eyes narrowed further. “I don’t understand.” 

“Tyrion needs to raise his basketball IQ and...we have to be prepared for…” Jaime trailed off nervously. He looked away. 

_When old Brienne Tarth gets put out to pasture_ , she finished for him mentally. “My retirement”, she finished for him out loud. “Well, that is very diligent of you…” she said flatly. 

“Hey, don’t do that”, Jaime retorted, while shaking his head. “That’s not fair. I’m doing what I’m supposed to do as an owner. Preparing for the future. It’s what Olenna would be doing, right?” 

_True, but I wasn’t fucking Olenna. How can you so casually look for my replacement? And tell me to my face_?

“You’re right”, Brienne agreed while pasting a smile on her face. “I’m sorry.” 

Jaime looked worried for a split second, then he smiled back. “I’m sorry too.” He leaned over, cupped her cheek and pulled her into a kiss. He suddenly stopped. “I’ll let you get inside to start your bath,” he smirked. “I don’t want you mad at me…”

Brienne nodded with a returning smirk and got out of his car. She waved as he drove away. 

Later, after the great practice the team had, Brienne caught Jaime standing just inside the gym door. He looked a bit confused at first; but taking in his happy team, his face brightened. 

_Gods, he is so wonderful and beautiful. My beautiful distraction. I think I could love him..._

Her thoughts silenced when Jaime’s eyes found hers. She felt a low throb in belly. A rhythmic pulsing in her cunt. Her folds felt slick with desire. 

_I want him. I want him now. Gods, he’ll probably think me crazy after the argument this morning. Or worse, selfish. But by the Seven, I want him._

She let her eyes drift toward the offices. Then she looked back at Jaime. She saw realization dawn in his darkening eyes.

His voice took on an official tone. Commanding and sexy. “Excuse me, ladies. I need Brienne for a moment.”

The rest was a blur. But it was the hottest interlude they’d had so far. She had the pleasant ache between her thighs as proof.

But all good things come to an end. Or they change. Brienne only had to focus on the dull ache in her back to come to that realization.


	11. Time Out - Brienne (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne’s All Star Weekend or “What we have here is a failure to communicate”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) These next two chapters are long. Over 10K total. They both take place over the All-Star weekend and I really couldn’t cut anything out, without cutting out what I wanted to convey. 
> 
> 2) I recently read some articles about stereotyping people of color in fantasy books, etc. Full disclosure, I am a woman of color so I definitely did not want to create any stereotypes about the Dornish or Tai Ling from Leng. I chose to make the use Spanish as the Rhoynish language. Shout out to Google Translate.
> 
> 3) Oberyn’s pet name for Brienne (Dulcita) loosely means “Sweetie”, but that has a fatherly connotation.“Sweet thing“ definitely has a more sexual undertone. But the rest of the Martell family call Brienne “Dulcita” and they mean “Sweetie”. Well, with the exception of Ellaria. *side eye*. Spanish speakers, please correct me if I’m wrong.
> 
> 4) Which leads me to why I have let Jaime call Brienne “wench” only once (I think). “Wench” was born out of struggle and a contentious early relationship. Jaime and Brienne never have that type of relationship in this fic. Jaime uses it once when Brienne is teasing him about his childhood nickname; so pretty much, she’s always his “Sweetling”.
> 
> 5) The argument in both chapters is exactly alike, you skip one of them. Or both. LOLOL! But I wanted the argument to be truly in third person.

On a bright, yet chilly Friday morning, Brienne woke up melancholy. This would be her last All Star Weekend as a player. She wouldn’t be playing in the All Star game itself. It was too risky. Although there’s an unspoken agreement to refrain from rough play in the game, accidents could happen. Brienne would enter the 3 point shooting skills challenge. It required minimal jumping and no contact with other athletes. It was Brienne’s goodbye to the league and the great ladies she’d competed with or against for the past 12 years.

Thankfully, the events were being held in King’s Landing this year in and around Aegon’s Stadium. Brienne was due to appear at an event for youth near Flea Bottom. The league was sponsoring a 3 on 3 tournament for high schoolers throughout King’s Landing metropolitan area. The WWBA players would serve as celebrity referees. Myrcy was participating, but Brienne would not preside over any of her games. The young phenom from the Reach Roses would be refereeing with her.

She shook hands with the towering young woman, Tai Ling. Brienne noticed how insecurely the woman held herself when not on the basketball court or with a ball in her hand. Her shoulders hunched and head hung low as she tried to disappear when official league photos were taken.

_That’s me 12 years ago._

Brienne went out of her way to compliment Tai’s calls while they refereed the games. Brienne was pleased how Tai encouraged the youthful players. It tickled Brienne how Tai shyly consented to selfies and her shocked reaction to her fans shouting her name.

 _It’s like looking in a mirror to the past_.

During their lunch break, Brienne asked Tai to join her while they ate. Tai looked at Brienne with wide, awed eyes.

“Oh don’t do that since you almost...almost beat us earlier in the season”, Brienne huffed.

Tai sat as her face broke out into a grin which showed her clear retainers. She still wore vestiges of acne across her pale face and scars from more aggressive pimples. But she had a gentle beauty despite her obviously broken nose. Her eyes were the color of milk chocolate; thin pink lips; and hair black, shiny and straight as an arrow. 

“So tell me about Tai Ling?” Brienne asked, suddenly feeling bolder than her usual reserved self.

“Not much to know. Just a girl…” Tai replied in an accented Common Tongue.

Brienne tilted her head smiling. “Oh please…”. Tai nodded and started talking about herself.

Tai lost her father in a work accident 10 years prior. Brienne sucked in a breath. Tai’s mother wasn’t keen on her focusing so much on basketball, but she knew Tai was good at it and it made her happy. When Mrs. Ling realized how much money her daughter could potentially make, she pushed her toward it. At Brienne’s wince, Tai explained it was for the best. Tai explained she is the eldest child of all girls, so after her father’s death it is her duty to help her mother take care of her little sisters. 

“What are your plans, Tai? How are you capitalizing on your brand?” Brienne asked,  
feeling protective toward her.

Tai let out a small puff of air. “Well, my agent has me set to go to Queen Maker Martell after the season.”

Brienne’s eyebrows raised. Tai continued with a smirk, “I met him yesterday.” Tai fanned herself and pursed her lips. Then she slid closer to Brienne. Her chocolate colored eyes narrowed. “I know you trained with him years ago…” _Well, thanks for making me feel ancient_ , Brienne thoughts interrupted Tai. “...what’s he like?”

Brienne thought for a moment. “He’s wonderful, knowledgeable, kind, gentle and dangerous. He and his Ellaria both are…”

Tai looked scared for a moment, then after a calming exhale, “Dangerous? How so?”

“Have you ever been in love, Tai?” Brienne asked.

Tai appeared a bit confused and then glanced around tentatively. “There was a girl back home. There’s been a boy at Highgarden. But love...no.”

Brienne nodded. “Oberyn and Ellaria are twins…”. Tai blanched. “No, not literal twins…” Brienne sighed, looking for the right words. “They give their bodies...freely. But their hearts only, truly belong to each other. They are of the same soul. If you can be okay with being shared and sharing, they’re not so dangerous. For me, they were dangerous. For me, Oberyn was down right deadly…”

Tai gasped and then pantomimed turning a key against her mouth as if to lock away a secret. Brienne smiled at the sentiment. _So innocent, at least I can warn her_. “I don’t feel shame about it… _I was more embarrassed thinking I could have Oberyn to myself_...just know yourself, know what you want and be careful with your heart”, Brienne advised.

Tai suddenly hugged Brienne. When the women parted, Brienne asked, “So do you have endorsements yet?

“Back home, yes. But I’ve not broken into Westerosi markets yet. I’m nervous. My speaking…”

“Is perfect. You can improve, but always be yourself. Most Westerosi only know one language. You know two”, Brienne interrupted.

“Three...High Valyrian...it’s compulsory in Leng”, Tai had cut in. 

Brienne sat back impressed. “Has your agent looked into the Free Cities market?”

Tai nodded with a smile. “A line of women's clothing headquartered in Lys.” 

“Great. So you are on your way”, Brienne smiled wistfully. “You’ve got to strike while the irons are hot, Tai This...this gift we have. It’ll be the best time of your life, but it goes by so quickly. And age…age is the one opponent that remains undefeated.”

Tai nodded thoughtfully. “And what are your plans, Queen Bri?”

 _Jaime_ , his name percolated to the forefront of consciousness. He was always on her mind, somewhere hiding behind a corner revealing himself at the oddest and sometimes most inopportune times. 

Brienne felt her face flush. Tai smiled knowingly. “You don’t have to tell me, you’ve shared enough. I thank you for your advice. What about your new boss man?” Tai asked. Brienne almost fell off the chair she was sitting on.

“What...what about him?” Brienne stumbled through her question.

Tai contemplated. “I only met Ms. Olenna once before she die. At Highgarden. She seemed a good and fair woman, scary as your Seven Hells. But a good and fair owner. What about your Mr. Lannister? Is he good and fair?”

Brienne exhaled as smoothly as she could. “He is. He is good and fair…”

“And very handsome”, Tai jumped in, fanning herself and looking every inch the teenager she was.

_You don’t know the half, Tai. You don’t know the half._

The ladies exchanged phone numbers and vowed to keep in contact.

********************

Later that evening, as Brienne was getting ready for the Espy Awards she recalled her conversation with Tai. Specifically, her question about her future plans. Brienne had been so focused on her career that she really did not have concrete plans for after. And Brienne was a planner by nature. The thought made Brienne panic a bit. 

“Are you okay, Bri?” Dee asked. Brienne was sitting in her mirror getting her final touch ups from her makeup artist friend, Daenerys Targaryen aka Dee. 

“I’m fine. Why?” Brienne’s eyes met Dee’s in the mirror.

“You look nervous”, Dee replied as she applied blush to Brienne’s pale cheeks. “Are you nervous about the dress?” Brienne’s dress was almost scandalous. It was from a Dornish fashion house. It was royal blue, a thigh skimming, backless halter. The actual material was semi translucent. She would wear flesh colored undergarments. “It looks great on you.”

“Thanks!” Brienne smiled at Dee. She was a bit nervous about the dress. But Brienne’s nerves were about her post-retirement offers. The offer she had considered the strongest was a defensive coaching job for the Winterfell Direwolves. She would be one of few women coaches in the men’s league. Brienne was excited about the prospect, but it would require her to live in Winterfell for most of the year. It would require her to be away from Jaime. Brienne didn’t give the Direwolves an answer yet, as she wanted to focus on finishing her season and career. Then she had to have back surgery. How long was the recovery time? Part of her wanted the challenge of coaching in the men’s league. It would be another feather in the cap of her amazing professional career. But another part of her was exhausted just thinking about the travel, the new personalities she’d have to deal with and the pushback from the male players she might get. The other offers she received didn’t intrigue her as much. 

_What if things fall apart between Jaime and I once we go public? And I’ve refused all my opportunities hoping Jaime and I...what am I hoping for with Jaime? We’ve been so focused on privacy, we haven’t discussed what we are. I know Jaime cares about me. I care deeply about him. But what are we actually headed toward? Does he ever want to get married again? Is that even what I want?_

“Stop furrowing your forehead!” Dee admonished. Brienne stuck her tongue out at Dee then obeyed her. 

While Brienne put her dress on, Pod and Chi arrived in a league car. Soon Brienne, Dee and the Payne’s were whisked away to the Stormborn Auditorium. Pod, Chi and Dee chatted amiably. Brienne stared out the window ruminating on her future.

********************

Brienne entered the main auditorium searching for an unusual shade of green eyes. A true green. Not a hazel or sage. But emerald, shamrock, moss. Pod recognized someone he knew, so he and Chi veered off to greet them. Brienne kept scanning the large space and her eyes met the smiling face of Tai. Brienne noted Tai’s lovely hair was parted to the side and hung over one shoulder. She wore a strapless black dress that hugged her subtle curves. The young woman waved. As Brienne waved back as a shadow fell into her path.

“Gods, Brienne Tarth. You look good enough to eat”, Drogo Khal purred in his baritone voice. Brienne smiled as she shifted around the massive man to continue to look for Jaime.

Brienne rolled her eyes at her old friend. “Hello, Drogo. Thank you, I think”. Drogo chuckled. Brienne continued, “You look very nice, too. How have you been?”

Drogo smirked and tilted his head. “Not as good as you. I think you all are going to win it again this year. And I hear you may be coaching up North next season.”

“Rumor and conjecture. What about you? More movies I hear,” Brienne inquired.

Drogo’s face split into a grin. “I’ve been taking acting lessons and I just landed my first role in a drama. Supporting role of course. I can’t say much more about it, but I’m fucking pumped.”

The man next to Drogo cleared his throat and stood from his seat. Drogo playfully rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Brienne, this is my little brother Jhaqo Khal. Jhaqqy, this is my oldest friend in basketball, the inestimably great Brienne Tarth”, Drogo said in a posh Westerosi accent. 

Drogo’s equally handsome younger (there was nothing little about him) brother grumbled jokingly, as he reached out to shake Brienne’s hand, “Ever since the acting lessons, he’s been fucking annoying. Everyone knows who you are, Brienne. Great to meet you.”

Brienne smiled back. “Likewise, Jhaqo. You play in Essos, right? Meereen?” 

Jhaqo's mouth fell open. “Yeah”, Jhaqo confirmed.

Brienne swatted Drogo on the arm and said to Jhaqo, “It’s not just the acting lessons...Drogo’s always been annoying.” Jhaqo guffawed.

Brienne hugged Drogo, then walked away. She saw Jaime standing in a row talking to Sansa. She gasped quietly as she checked him out in his obviously bespoke, classic black tuxedo. The fit was incredible. His biceps bulged as Jaime gestured to his brother. Jaime was usually so casually attired and always looked good, but he was a dream in a suit. As she got closer, her mind concocted a quick fantasy. 

Brienne was Jaime’s tailor. On her knees, she stretched measuring tape along his lengthy inseam. When Brienne’s hand reached the top of Jaime’s thighs, it was evident he was very aroused. Brienne’s eyes met Jaime’s and he winked. Brienne grabbed the waistband of his trousers and started to pull down.

Coming back to reality, Brienne realized she was standing right next to Jaime.

“Hi,” she demurely said. Then she was lost in his beauty.

********************

“How’ve you been, Brienne?” Tormund slurred. She and the redhead were waiting to go onstage to present the Humanitarian award. Tormund was supposed to be sober. Obviously, he was not. 

“Fine. Have you been drinking, Tormund?” Brienne blandly answered. His normally clear, light blue eyes, were blood shot. 

Tormund saddled closer to Brienne. “Everyone’s been drinking, honey. I have my flask. Want a sip from my horn?” Tormund had a treasured flask, that was shaped like a small horn. His father had gifted it to him when he left the Far North for college. 

Brienne gently pushed him away. “No. We are about to go on stage. Get it together…”

“Let’s you and me get together. Back together. You know you miss me. I miss you”, Tormund staggered just a bit. “Why’d you leave me, my big girl…” 

It was not a good idea matching Brienne and Tormund together to present an award. But couples and even amiable ex-couples pushed together made for great television. The inevitable banter awards show writers concocted for couples made for easy laughs. Brienne and Tormund’s breakup had been fairly amiable, but an impaired Tormund was an unpredictable Tormund. He wasn’t a physical threat; but an emotional threat or an embarrassment, possibly. 

Brienne sighed as she looked around for a director or anyone. _I can present the award alone._. Tormund sighed. “Okay, Brienne. I’ll be good. It’s time for us…” he hiccupped, “to go on…” _Fuck my very life_ , Brienne thought as she put on a smiling mask. 

“It’s just reading, Tormund. Please just read the teleprompter”, were Brienne’s last words to her former boyfriend before they stepped onto the stage.

********************

“The human condition can be a painful one at it’s very heart. Painful. Love is pain. I had a great love and now it’s gone…” Tormund went off the rails. He didn’t mention Brienne’s name as the source of his angst, but most in the audience had an idea he was talking about Brienne. Brienne saw the wide eyed stares, scowls, titters of laughter. 

Brienne was frozen in shock. _I’ll have to contact Jon as soon as I get offstage and tell him Tormund’s pissy drunk_.

Brienne commandeered the microphone and got back on script. As the lights were lowered to play a montage of the recipient’s achievements, Brienne gently escorted Tormund offstage. A production assistant was waiting in the wings to receive him. Brienne finished the segment by presenting the statuette. Then she tried to calmly slip offstage, but her legs were like jelly. She was sweating bullets. Dee was waiting backstage and just hugged Brienne. 

Dee’s violet eyes analyzed Brienne’s face “You okay?”, she asked. Brienne nodded mutely. “Okay, let’s go freshen you up.”

Tears burned the back of her eyes. She and Tormund wouldn’t have never made it as a couple. It wasn’t just that he was boorish. There had been no spark. She had stopped trusting in love a long time prior; but she wasn’t going to settle either. She was not the same quick-to-compromise girl she’d been when she started her professional career . 

Tormund was a bon vivant at his core. But then he started partying a bit too hard. Soon, it was out of control. He was not showing up for practices or showing up drunk for games. One game Tormund was so impaired, he couldn’t guard his quarterback properly. The quarterback got injured. Nothing season ending, but it wasn’t good. Brienne wondered about the emotional pressure of being economically responsible for his large extended family. Tormund would never talk about it. 

In the end, Brienne stayed because she’d become his crutch. But ultimately, she knew it was only fair that Tormund found someone who really loved him; not felt responsible for him. He’d been sober for almost a whole year when they broke it off. And here he was, another year later, drunk. After the embarrassment of the off script tirade dissipated , the situation just broke Brienne’s heart. 

As she and Dee stepped into a dressing room, Brienne dug in her purse and called Jon. Jon answered on a sigh. He was up North, but had caught the telecast of the awards show. In this thick Northern burr, he told Brienne that his cousins had already texted him from the audience. 

“Thanks for calling, Bri. I’ll be on a plane tomorrow. I’m calling the last place he was in...they can take him immediately. Arya and Gendry will take him. Let me call Tor…thanks again”, Jon sighed again, then hung up. 

Dee finished touching up Brienne’s face. “I’m going back in. You sure everything is alright.” 

“Yeah, Tormund’s agent and friend Jon is going to take care of him. So, I think so”, Brienne finally exhaled. 

Dee nodded and stepped out into the hallway. She was immediately almost ran over by a tall frame. _Jaime, how did he find me?_ , she thought when she realized who it was. 

Jaime walked in slowly. He looked Brienne over a few times. First in concern, then in lust. Brienne felt the air shift. 

“What happened? Did they pause the telecast?” Brienne asked in confusion.

“I thought…never mind…” Jaime replied. 

Brienne stood, leaned toward the mirror and checked her lipstick by dragging a long finger along her bottom lip. Then her eyes roamed Jaime’s body.

“I like your tux. I like you in it”, Brienne murmured. She watched him back up and then lock the door.

Staring into Brienne’s eyes in the reflection, Jaime asked, “Tell me what you like about it.” His eyes were nearly black as adjusted the bulge in his slacks. 

With a husky voice and her eyes meeting his again, Brienne said, “It fits like a glove. Your broad shoulders, muscular chest, narrow waist...Gods, Jaime.” She tilted her head, thinking. Then she smirked. “All those people staring at you can only fantasize, but I know what’s under that tux and what it can do.” She bit her lip.

Jame pushed off the door. “Do you like what I do to you?”

Brienne closed her eyes. “Yes”, she half whispered, half whimpered.

Jaime’s middle finger scorched a trail down the middle of Brienne’s bare back. She arched into his digit like a kitten seeking an affectionate stroke.

“This is a professional event...I’m trying to be good, Brienne…” Jaime said, contemplating. “You…wouldn’t want anyone to know we’re in here doing Gods knows what?”

Brienne’s eyes bored into his. “You locked the door…”

Jaime nodded. “I did. I still want to give you an out...no regrets.”

“No regrets…” Brienne whispered and backed into Jaime’s erection. 

Jaime leaned over Brienne and kissed the middle of her back. Then he stood. 

“That dress is hotter that the Seven Hells”, Jaime croaked. Brienne arched her back and gyrated her hips. Jaime’s cock was almost peeking out of the top of his pants.

“What do you want, Brienne?”

Brienne’s eyes met Jaime’s in the mirror again. “Fuck me…”

The air around them crackled like lightning streaking through the sky. Brienne felt exposed and excited as Jaime pushed the hem of her dress around her waist. He licked his lips. So Brienne hastily kicked the panties off after Jaime nearly snatched them off her body. Jaime lifted one of Brienne’s legs and placed her foot on the counter. Jaime quickly unbuttoned his slacks and pushed them down to his thighs.

“Fuck, Brienne”, Jaime gasped as he pushed into her. She was dripping wet. 

“Jaime, oh, Jaime…” Brienne trailed off as he began thrust fast and deep. 

Brienne and Jaime's eyes never left each other as they fucked. No words: just grunts, groans and slapping of bodies. Brienne licked her lips and then gaped her mouth open as she gulped air. Jaime stuck a middle finger in her mouth. Brienne sucked his finger, her still eyes locked into his. Then Jaime pulled his finger out slowly and with a growl; slowly pushed that finger into Brienne’s rosebud. Brienne keened as her eyes rolled back into her head. 

“Quick and dirty…” Jaime stuttered. 

Brienne squeaked as she pushed back harder. Soon her long legs began to tremble as her peak was upon her.

“Oh, fuck. Jaime…” Brienne gasped. Her cunt clenched, then throbbed, throbbed, throbbed… then she collapsed against the counter. Jaime pushed in deep and Brienne felt his seed flood every part of her. His seed would drip out of her for hours. The thought turned her on. 

After their heartbeats slowed, they cleaned each other and straightened their clothing. Brienne panties were found in a corner. 

They ran into Tormund on the way back to the auditorium. Brienne sighed. _Gods, what now? I hope he talked to Jon._

“I was looking for you”, the redhead huffed. Then he narrowed his eyes as he analyzed Brienne’s still slightly flushed face. Then he studied Jaime. Brienne saw the realization flash in Tormund’s eyes. _He figured it out. Fuck this night! Gods!_. Jaime puffed out this chest in challenge, then smirked at the man.

Tormund bit his lower lip in barely restrained anger. “Ah...so this is you now, huh?” Tormund interrogated Brienne while nodding toward Jaime. 

Jaime stood in front of Brienne. _No, Jaime. Don’t take the bait._ , Brienne thought. But before she could speak, Jaime growled, “Do you have something to say? Say it to me, you fucking embarrassment.” 

Tormund stood closer to Jaime with a feral grin. “Not to you, you old fucker...” Brienne came around Jaime and stood between the men. _I have to stop this. NOW!_

“Why don’t you go somewhere and get another drink? Calm yourself down.” Jaime sneered. 

“Jaime!” Brienne inhaled. _Gods!_ Brienne stood firm between both men, glaring at them and waiting for a punch. A couple of people in the lobby started to stare. 

“Fuck you, Lannister!” Tormund growled. 

Jaime stepped around Brienne and leaned into Tormund’s ear, “Anytime you want a piece of me, boyo...I’ll send you back North in casts and crutches…”

“Jaime, stop!” Brienne whispered. _Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck_.

“You tell HIM to fucking stop”, Jaime seethed and walked away. Brienne’s eyes were like saucers. 

“Tormund, you need to get help. I can’t be that. Ygitte, Jon, Arya or Sansa can’t be that…” Brienne said as she followed Jaime. 

“When I do…” Tormund started. Brienne paused so Tormund wouldn’t shout after her. Tormund had already made them both look foolish that night. “When I do, come home, Brienne.”

“You need to get help, Tormund”, Brienne shook her head in refute. 

_I hope he gets help and finds some happiness_ , she thought as she caught up with Jaime. _I’ll explain the situation to Jaime after this crazy weekend is over._

*********************

Jaime and Brienne strolled into the Martell’s post-All Star Weekend party on Sunday night with all things forgotten from Friday. They were both in a good mood.

Earlier, Jaime complained about his all black ensemble. Brienne thought he looked great. But Jaime could literally wear a potato sack and look great. Brienne let him raid her closet in hopes to find something more to his taste. 

“Sweetling, you could hide a small family in here”, as he stepped into her walk in closet. 

Brienne giggled. Most of the clothing were given to her by her endorsement partners. _If he only knew about how much I actually have donated over the years_ , she thought. Growing up, it was always hard for her to find clothing to fit her long frame. Her mother knew how to sew and made some of the Tarth family’s clothing; but Brienne wanted to go to Morne Mall and buy cool clothes. 

So when she entered the league, she’s went a bit crazy with her wardrobe. She could afford tailor made anything. And those cool clothes companies would make things in her size just so she’d wear them. Then after Hyle, she scaled back on her spending in general. 

Jaime squeezed his muscular thighs in the red faux leather pants she wore after the losing game to the Vale Diamonds. 

“Well, that’s…” Brienne gulped as she trailed off. _Focus Tarth or we’ll never make it to the party_.

“I got it. Do you have white jeans?” Jaime narrowed his eyes at her. 

Brienne promptly procured said white jeans. Jaime peeled himself out of the leather pants and slid on the loose fit denim. 

“Now, I’m stuck. What do I add?” Jaime appraised himself in the mirror wearing only white jeans. _If he went like this, Oberyn and Ellaria would attack him at the door_. “Now, I understand how Myrcy and Joff get stuck before they go out to parties. Tommy doesn’t care much. Neither do it…” Jaime prattled. 

Brienne smiled at him in the mirror. She looked at herself in all black. “I got it. Two seconds.”

She came back with a white v neck tshirt and a white boyfriend blazer. Jaime eyed her suspiciously. “You aren’t afraid I’ll drop a Dornish red onto it?” Jaime asked cheekily. 

“You aren’t a 4 year old. I trust you. Plus, I have a great dry cleaner… put it on”, Brienne snarked back. 

Jaime put on the tshirt and jacket. He stood back, tilting his head back and forth. “Now, I look like a reject from a Duran Duran video… but I’ll allow it.” He started humming the song ‘Rio’. _This man_ , Brienne chuckled. 

“Let’s go. We’re already late”, Brienne grinned. Jaime grabbed a pair a Brienne’s white, hightop sneakers and proudly walked out of the closet. Brienne followed shaking her head and laughing.

Oberyn and Ellaria were as charming as ever. Jaime looked a bit uncomfortable as the introductions went around. But when Oberyn asked her if Jaime was also the owner of the team, her jefe or boss, Brienne was livid. Oberyn was a basically good man, but he loved to poke at people, situations and even lions. Jaime was starting to pick up some Rhoynish; but of course, he didn’t know what Oberyn said. However, Jaime was excellent at reading people. Brienne should feel a slight shift in Jaime’s whole energy. 

_Oh, shit. Oberyn, please just stop_ , Brienne thought as she narrowed her eyes. Thankfully, he did. 

Jaime and Brienne started dancing. Jaime had gotten better from when Brienne started teaching him. He had even started swaying his hips a bit. Gone were the wooden, clodding and tentative steps. Jaime was starting to feel the music and it translated to more relaxed movement. 

And it just felt so good to be in his arms. Brienne had looked forward to this. Dancing in a darkened room. Music caressing her ears as Jaime caressed her back. 

Jaime suddenly stopped and turned. A pretty woman was smiling at him. It was Oberyn’s sister, Elia. Brienne had never met her, but she’d seen photos and heard lots about her. Jaime made introductions and he and Elia moved off the dance floor to chat.

Brienne tried not to feel jealous, but it was impossible to deny how well matched Elia and Jaime looked. _What a pretty picture they make_. Before her thoughts could devolve into insecure self-criticism, Oberyn pulled her into his arms.

Oberyn put his hand on Brienne’s back and expertly began to lead. His brown eyes narrowed for the briefest of seconds, then they twinkle mischievously. ”Entonces, Jaime Lannister, eh? (So, Jaime Lannister, huh?)”

Brienne held her chin high in almost defiance. But she said nothing. 

Oberyn sighed. “Conozco a su ex esposa. Ella es una verdadera puta. Ten cuidado con ella. (I know his ex-wife. She’s a real bitch. Be careful with her.)”, he offered. 

Brienne nodded, but replied, “Gracias, pero estaré bien. (Thanks, but I’ll be okay.)”

Oberyn leaned and whispered in Brienne’s ear. “Sé que eres. Pero si necesitas que le demos una paliza, solo llama. Nadie se mete con nuestra Dulcita. (I know you are. But if you need us to give her a beat down, just call. No one messes with our Sweet Thing.)”, he said almost shaking with mirth. 

Brienne threw her head back and laughed. 

Brienne suddenly sees Jaime headed for an exit. He was almost running. Brienne called him. 

“Oberyn, something’s up with Jaime. I’ve got to go”, Brienne said in the Common Tongue as stepped away from him.

“Take the express elevator, Dulcita. Let me know if what happened”, Oberyn said concerned. 

Brienne’s breath quickened as she rides down. _What the hell happened_?

Jaime staggered out the elevator looking white as a sheet. He looked up Brienne very surprised and then shook his head in confusion. “I took the express elevator...Jaime, are you alright?” Brienne asked with huge eyes.

Jaime grit his teeth and said, “I’m leaving…”

Brienne tried to steady Jaime, but he pulled away. “I’m coming with you”, she said.

 _What the fuck happened? What is going on_?

Jaime started walking toward the valet stand wordlessly. While waiting for the truck, Brienne’s eyes wouldn’t leave him. Once in the truck, he raced to Brienne’s house. In her driveway, he sat tense and silent staring into the dark forest. Then, it was a volley of words back and forth until the end.

“Jaime, what happened?” Brienne’s face and tone was laced with worry.

“You fucked Oberyn Martell and his wife…” Jaime stated, his voice flat.

Brienne was blindsided. “What?”

Jaime repeated louder, “You fucked Oberyn Martell and his wife…”

“Uh...um...Ellaria’s technically not his wife…” Brienne wrung her hands.

Jaime growled , “I don’t give a fuck if she’s wife or his goddamned Septa…”

Brienne started to anger. “What is your problem?”

Jaime asked quietly and deadly. “Who else?”

Brienne asked with her anger escalating. ”Who else who?”

Jaime tilted his head and stared at Brienne. “Drogo? Did you fuck him?”

Brienne sighed tiredly. “Once. We were young and drunk…and newly rich. It was a mistake.”

Jaime’s eyes narrowed. “So, do you still love him?”

Brienne narrowed her eyes in return. “Drogo or...or Tormund? Or Hyle…the miserable shit who robbed me blind? Are we going that fucking far back, Jaime? Full disclosure, my first time was a sad hookup in high school. Do you want to know about him?”

Jaime sneered. “Oberyn...Godsdamned Oberyn...Elia told me…”

Brienne seethed and grit her teeth. “It wasn’t her place to tell you any fucking thing”

Jaime scoffed. “Well, you obviously weren’t going to fucking tell me. Just have me looking like a fool while that asshole and his family mock me in Rhoynish...”

Brienne shook her head. ”If you think they were mocking you, you don’t know anything about Rhoynish culture…Or Oberyn...”

Jaime shouted. ”FUCK OBERYN and his Rhoynish culture…”

Brienne snorted and chuckled darkly. “Except Elia...of course..”

Jaime hissed. “Don’t. Don’t you dare…Elia has only ever been a friend…”

Brienne interrupted in a sage tone laced with irony. “Ah… a friend warning you about a whore…”

Jaime gasped in disbelief. “She would never call you anything like that. I wouldn’t...”

Brienne raised her eyebrows in mock confusion. “No? But you want to know about every lover I’ve ever had. So then what else could it be? You certainly aren’t worried about disease, as the team gets tested frequently. What else am I to think, hum?”

Jaime muttered to himself and then spoke aloud. “Not every lover. Just ones in the industry. I just don’t want to feel like a fool. Oberyn’s dark knowing eyes looking you up and down. Knowing. Knowing he’s had you and you loved him and he loved you. And me standing there looking like a green boy… a fool. I deserved to know…”

Brienne cut in. Her voice was sharp and brittle. “Why. Why do you deserve to know? It’s in the past. I never ask you about Cersei.”

Jaime’s retort, opposite of Brienne’s crystalline tone, was dark and rumbling. “And yet... it’s all there...up front to be known…”

Brienne paused. Then she spoke slowly with a realization. “So that’s what this is? You need to stake your claim… Mark your territory…”

Jaime interrupted vehemently. “Yes! Brienne, yes. I’m… After the divorce, I promised myself I’d never let get lost in a relationship again. I’d never not get what I needed. And here I am…”

Brienne spoke equally vehemently. “That’s not fair. I’m not Cersei. I’m not her… Just a bit longer. The season’s almost over…”

Jaime interrupted, sounding resigned. “And I should have been patient and never started this…”

Brienne breath shallowed. “So, when you don’t get what you want, you walk away…”

Jaime sighed, twice. “You know that’s not what I mean. I want to love you in the light of day. I want all of those fuckers to know that you’re mine. And I’m yours. And they’d do well to stay the fuck back.”

Brienne shook her head. “That’s not fair. It’s not...”

Jaime agreed sadly with a nod. His eyes misted. “No...no, it isn’t.”

Brienne shouted at him. “Selfish!”

Jaime swallowed roughly. “Yes, I am. But at least I know that I am. I think we should call it...”

Brienne’s chest heaved with hurt and anger. “There won’t be any coming back…”

Jaime breathing stuttered, then he turned to Brienne with sorrowful eyes. “Then it has been my greatest pleasure, Ms. Tarth.”

Brienne jerkily jumped out of Jaime’s truck. She leaned her weight against his truck door and it slammed shut. She held her head high and picked up her feet, step by step, and walked into her house. Holding in her tears, Brienne leaned against her front door and slid to the floor. She sat on the floor of her foyer for a long time. She sat until her butt grew numb.


	12. Time Out - Jaime (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime’s All Star Weekend or “When you assume, you make an ass out of u and me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The same notes from the previous chapter apply here.

Jaime was falling in love and he wanted everyone to know. In his heart of hearts, he understood why Brienne was not on the same page. But it still left a bad taste in his mouth. So because of that, Jaime didn’t ask Brienne about her feelings. He knew she cared about him, but did she love him? Or could she ever love him? Jaime was well aware that when he loves, he falls hard and fast. One look at his life long, misplaced devotion to Cersei shows that. So he doesn’t want to scare Brienne with his overwhelming feelings. 

So Jaime placed his heart on a high shelf. Out of reach and out of sight, but beating loudly just the same. 

To the outside world, Brienne Tarth was a young and eligible woman; eligible (and even not so eligible) suitors will shoot their shot. And Jaime can only watch. Which is something he can’t do. Because an unsure, insecure Jaime is a jealous Jaime. All bets would truly be off then. 

Jaime felt things would come to a head during All Star Weekend. It was in King’s Landing this year, his home turf. The Espy awards would kick off the weekend festivities on Friday night. The skills challenge always occurs on Saturday evening and the All Star game culminates the 3 day event on Sunday evening. Of course, every night there would be parties after the official league activities. 

Jaime and Tyrion arrived at Stormborn Auditorium where the Espys were being held. The brothers chatted lightly with reporters, bloggers and paparazzi as they made their way down the red carpet. Jaime’s gaze would frequently flit around him looking for a pair of blue eyes to find his. 

As he and Tyrion entered the large arched doorway, Jaime took in the motifs of the ancient noble families’ sigils that travelled the sides and across the top of the door frame. The carved doorway dated back to the Era of Peace, beginning with the reign of Daenerys I and Aegon VI. Written across the top of the archway, in the Old Common Tongue and Middle High Valyrian was an inscription: “The Wheel Has Been Broken”

Jaime looked over his shoulder and met the gray eyes of Arya Stark-Baratheon.

“She’s on her way, Lannister,” Arya said long sufferingly. 

“Hello, Arya”, Jaime greeted her. He shook Gendry’s hand. 

“Hello Jaime. Tyrion”, Sansa Stark strolled into view on the arm of a giant.

Tyrion smiled widely at Sansa and then at Arya. “You both look lovely.”

Jaime was gawking at Sansa’s date. “Sandor Clegane. As I live and breathe” 

Tyrion nodded at the tall man. “If it isn’t the infamous Hound…”.Sandor Clegane was a former football player and fellow Westerlander. Sandor’s father had been a security executive in their father’s company. The Lannister and Clegane brothers had known each other as children. He and his brother Gregor, both had been defensive linemen. Now both retired. Gregor had legal issues due to his violent behavior throughout his career and after. Sandor’s face had been a victim to his brother’s ire. Sandor had the temerity to attempt to prevent Gregor from starting a bar fight. Gregor gave his little brother a slash across his face with a broken beer bottle. Gregor was currently serving 20 years to life in a Far North penitentiary for murder of his former girlfriend and her husband.

Sandor huffed good-naturedly, cutting Tyrion off. “If it isn’t the infamous cunt brothers.”

Arya snickered and whispered, “Westerners”. Sansa shot her sister a look, then she gently reprimanded her date, “Sandy.”

The big man’s fearsomely scarred face softened. “Ok, Bird, let’s find our seats.” The couple moved past the Lannisters followed by the Baratheons. 

Jaime mouthed “Sandy” to his brother. Tyrion whispered back, “Sansa Stark could call me whatever she wished.”

Jaime narrowed his eyes at Tyrion. “What about Tysha…” Tysha was back West visiting an ailing relative.

“I am in love with Tysha, but I’m not blind,” Tyrion explained. Then he patted his elder brother on his arm. “Everyone’s not like you, Jaime. Come on, let’s sit.”

********************

With his head swiveling to and fro, Jaime finally saw Brienne enter the auditorium with the trainer Pod and a beautiful dark skinned woman with short curly hair. Pod and the woman veered off to speak to someone. Then she was alone. A vision in a short, shimmering, cobalt blue halter gown. Her toned legs and arms were on full display. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail at the base of her neck. A long flaxen braid cascaded down to her waist. Jaime’s brain short circuited.

 _Damn, damn, damn_!

Brienne scanned the crowd and smiled shyly when her eyes met his. Jaime winked. Brienne tilted her head with raised brows in approval as her eyes took him in. Jaime stood, waiting for her to reach their row.

“Whoa, look at Tarth”, Sandor gasped in his gravelly voice.

Jaime didn’t even think to ask the Hound how he knew Brienne. He distantly heard the Stark sisters make noises of approval. He was dumbstruck.

When Brienne was a few rows away, Jaime’s view was obstructed by a wall of muscle clad in a black tuxedo. A towering, copper skinned man stood in Brienne’s way. Brienne maneuvered herself around him just a bit. She was chatting animatedly with a wide smile. Then another, younger man, who looked like the Copper Tower stood. Brienne shook the younger man’s hand. But she hugged the Copper Tower and swatted his arm. 

As Brienne walked away, the two men stared at her backside. The Copper Tower lustily pursed his lips. 

“Chill, brother…” Jaime heard his brother whisper. Jaime realized he was clenching his jaw.

Then Arya’s voice drifted over. “That’s Drogo Khal. He and Brienne have been friends since they entered their respective leagues the same year. He plays for the Riverland Twins.”

 _Ah, the legendary Drogo. I almost didn’t recognize him with clothes on_ , he thought smugly.

Drogo Khal was not only one of the most prominent and successful players in the WMBA. He was also a rapper, KDro. Not a very good one. Jaime remembered Joffrey being obsessed with KDro and his mumbling lyrical style. Jaime liked hip-hop, but he thought KDro was garbage. Lately, Drogo Khal has been co-starring (mostly bare chested) in a series of action movies that only meatheads could understand or enjoy.

“And the younger man?” Tyrion asked. 

“His little brother. His name escapes me. He plays in the Essosi league”, Jaime heard Sansa answer. Then, “did you know Brienne was in Drogo’s first music video? She played the good girl that KDro kept cheating on. Until she gave him his comeuppance.”

Jaime’s eyes snapped to Sansa’s. “I must see it...”

Sansa chuckled as she interrupted him. “It’s not on RavenTube, but I’ll see what I can do.”

Arya snorted and said to her sister. “She’s going to be mad, Sans.” Sansa only shrugged.

 _So, the elder wolf does have a little steel in her spine_ , Jaime thought. 

“Hi”, a sweet voice rang from his left. Jaime turned and was face to face with Brienne. Big, blue eyes rimmed in black shadow and eyeliner travelled down the length of him. 

“You look great”, Brienne almost purred. 

“This old thing”, Jaime joked looking down at his tuxedo. “Now you...you are exquisite, my lady.” Jaime moved out of the row to let Brienne pass. Her perfume intoxicated him with hints of jasmine and lavender. Jaime then saw the back of the dress. Well, the backless part of her dress. Jaime’s jaw fell to the floor. His mouth began to water as he mapped her freckles and corded back muscles. 

_Good Gods. I’m not going to make it through the night_! 

Jaime’s hand flexed under its own volition. He had to touch her. He just had to. Like an old fashioned rocker stamp, Jaime’s hand rolled onto Brienne’s naked back - from wrist to fingertips and pressed firmly - marking her as his. Brienne gave him another grin as they stared at each other.

“How in the hell are we supposed to keep this quiet?” Arya grumbled. Gendry shushed his wife.

Brienne rolled her eyes at Arya and took her place next to Jaime.

********************

Jaime was enjoying the event. Brienne won Best Female Basketball Athlete. Brienne was beat out of the overall athletic achievement award by a Free Folk woman who was not only a champion cross country skier, but a top tier hockey goalie and a Gold medal speed skater. No one could top that. 

Sansa leaned over and whispered, “No matter. Brienne will get the lifetime achievement award next year.” Then she winked. Jaime just nodded.

 _Sansa has the inside track, huh_? 

Brienne hadn’t returned after receiving her accolade. Of course, Brienne was a popular sports figure. He was still a bit surprised when she strode on stage with Giantsbane in tow to present the Humanitarian award. The ginger fucker kept giving Brienne heart eyes and speaking obviously off script. Brienne kept a professional smile on her face and bantered back with the idiot, but Jaime could see fury in her eyes. The audience sensed the awkwardness.

Jaime’s face twisted into a snarl that would have made his father weep with pride. Tyrion smirked with a dark, dangerous edge. Sandor just chuckled with a muttered “What a dumb cunt!” Gendry loudly sighed over and over and over again. Then Jaime overheard the Stark sister’s hushed exchange.

“What the fuck is wrong with him?”

“Is he drunk?”

“Looks like.”

“Text Jon.”

“Gods.”

Jaime felt Brienne might be in a precarious situation around a drunk man once they left the stage, so he got up and headed to the backstage area.

“Where did Ms. Tarth go?” he asked a young man wearing a headset with a clipboard tucked under his arm. He pointed.

 _Thanks for nothing, asshole_!

Jaime followed the general direction given by the young man. As the straight corridor ended with a right turn, Jaime’s stomach was in a knot. As he continued on, he cracked his knuckles. Giantsbane was big as a bear, but he’d defend Brienne. Not that Brienne needed defending, but Jaime would offer it all the same.

A tiny woman with short hair dyed violet with wide violet colored eyes just appeared and Jaime collided with her. 

“Whoa there, you okay?” she asked. She steadied Jaime, even though he was head and half taller. 

Jaime turned and saw Brienne’s confused expression reflected from a makeup mirror. Dee turned to Jaime, “Be careful, Killer. You could’ve run me over.” She smirked and walked away. Tattooed on the nape of her neck was a dragon posed to spit fire.

Jaime stepped into the room that was more like a closet. Brienne's eyes followed his movements closely like a predator stalking prey. Or maybe it was the other way around. She didn’t move, except her eyes. The energy between them was static, humming and charged, like the air near an electric power plant. 

“What happened? Did they pause the telecast?” Brienne asked. 

He was so concerned for Brienne, he did think about the directions given to the audience regarding the live telecast. No one tried to stop him from leaving the auditorium. But that wasn’t important. All that mattered was she was okay.

“I thought…” _you were being accosted by your drunk ex_ “never mind…” Jaime replied. 

Brienne stood, leaned toward the mirror and checked her lipstick by dragging a long finger along her bottom lip. Then her eyes roamed Jaime’s body.

“I like your tux. I like you in it”, Brienne murmured. Jaime’s cock stirred. He turned back to the door, found the lock and locked it. He leaned back against the door. 

Staring into Brienne’s eyes in the reflection, Jaime asked, “Tell me what you like about it.” He watched Brienne’s darkening eyes follow his hand as he readjusted his hardening member.

With a husky voice and her eyes meeting his again, Brienne said, “It fits like a glove. Your broad shoulders, muscular chest, narrow waist...Gods, Jaime.” She tilted her head, thinking. Then she smirked. “All those people staring at you can only fantasize, but I know what’s under that tux and what it can do.” She bit her lip.

Jame pushed off the door, drawn to Brienne like a magnet. “Do you like what I do to you?”

Brienne closed her eyes. “Yes”, she half whispered, half whimpered.

Jaime’s middle finger scorched a trail down the middle of Brienne’s bare back. She arched into his digit like a kitten seeking an affectionate stroke.

“This is a professional event...I’m trying to be good, Brienne…” Jaime warred with himself. “You…wouldn’t want anyone to know we’re in here doing Gods knows what?”

Brienne’s eyes bored into his. “You locked the door…”

Jaime nodded. “I did. I still want to give you an out...no regrets.”

“No regrets…” Brienne whispered and backed into Jaime’s erection. 

Jaime leaned over Brienne and kissed the middle of her back. Then he stood. 

“That dress is hotter that the Seven Hells”, Jaime croaked. Brienne arched her back and gyrated her hips. Jaime’s cock was almost peaking out of the top of his pants.

“What do you want, Brienne?”

Brienne’s eyes met Jaime’s in the mirror again. “Fuck me…”

Static energy converted to kinetic as Jaime pushed Brienne’s dress up to her waist. He growled at the sight of Brienne’s flesh colored thong underwear. He snatched them down her legs. Brienne hastily kicked the panties off. Jaime lifted one of Brienne’s legs and placed her foot on the counter. Then he noticed the flesh colored stilettos on Brienne’s feet. Four inches at least. Brienne always soared above over him, so he didn’t notice the extra height tonight. Jaime unbuttoned his slacks and pushed them down to his thighs.

“Fuck, Brienne”, Jaime gasped as he pushed into her. She was dripping wet. 

“Jaime, oh, Jaime…” Brienne trailed off as he began thrust fast and deep. 

Brienne and Jaime eyes never left each other as they fucked. No words: just grunts, groans and slapping of bodies. Brienne licked her lips and then gaped her mouth open as she gulped air. Jaime stuck a middle finger in her mouth. Brienne sucked his finger, her still eyes locked into his. Then Jaime pulled his finger out slowly and with a growl; slowly pushed that finger into Brienne’s rosebud. Brienne keened as her eyes rolled back into her head. 

“Quick and dirty…” Jaime stuttered as he felt his balls tighten. 

Brienne squeaked as she pushed back harder. Soon her long legs began to tremble.

“Oh, fuck. Jaime…” Brienne gasped. Her cunt clenched, then throbbed, throbbed, throbbed… then she collapsed against the counter. Jaime pushed in deep and peaked, feeling almost lightheaded. 

After their heartbeats slowed, They freshened up and straightened their clothing. Her panties were found in a corner. 

As the couple headed back to the auditorium, they encountered Tormund. 

“I was looking for you”, the redhead huffed. Then Tormund narrowed his eyes as he analyzed Brienne’s face. Then he studied Jaime. Jaime puffed out this chest in challenge. _That’s right, you lout, she’s with me_ , Jaime thought as smirked at the man.

Tormund bit his lower lip in barely restrained anger. “Ah...so this is you now, huh?” Tormund interrogated Brienne while nodding toward Jaime. 

Jaime stood in front of Brienne. “Do you have something to say? Say it to me, you fucking embarrassment.”

Tormund stood closer to Jaime with a feral grin. “Not to you old man…” Brienne came around Jaime and stood between the men. 

“Why don’t you go somewhere and get another drink? Calm yourself down.” Jaime sneered. 

“Jaime!” Brienne inhaled. 

“Fuck you, Lannister!” Tormund growled. 

Jaime stepped around Brienne and leaned into Tormund’s ear, “Anytime you want of piece of me, boyo...I’ll send you back North in casts and crutches…”

“Jaime, stop!” Brienne whispered.

“You tell HIM to fucking stop”, Jaime seethed and walked away. 

“Tormund, you need to get help. I can’t be that. Ygitte, Jon, Arya or Sansa can’t be that…” Brienne said as she followed Jaime. 

“When I do…” Tormund started. Jaime heard Brienne heels stop. “When I do, come home, Brienne.”

“You need to get help, Tormund”, Brienne sighed.

 _She didn’t tell the redhead asshole “no”_. He knew he was being ridiculous, but she didn’t give him a flat out “no”. 

******************

After the All Star game, Brienne was invited to a party hosted by the Martells in the penthouse of the Blackwater Palace. The Blackwater was the premier, highrise luxury hotel in the Crownlands. 

Brienne emerged from her home in a black catsuit; flat heeled, black thigh high boots and a black leather jacket. Jaime watched her from behind his steering wheel. Brienne slid into the seat next to Jaime. She smiled and looked at Jaime from head to toe. He looked back with a smirk. Jaime felt a little foolish with his gelled hair and sleek black suit. 

“Hey, sexy”, Jaime waggled his eyebrows.

“Hey, yourself. You look great”, Brienne winked.

“I look like my brother, who always dresses like an extra from a Spandau Ballet video”, Jaime said drolly. “It was Joff who dressed me however. What does that say about the men in my family?”

Brienne burst into laughter. “We can find something else in my closet”, she said through snorts.

Luckily the Blackwater Palace was only a few miles from Brienne’s house (and even closer to the Queens' offices - a quick drive in case they imbibed too much), Jaime took Brienne up on her offer. 

When the couple entered the penthouse; Jaime was wearing Brienne’s white blazer over her white deep v-neck shirt (which showed quite a bit of his golden chest hair) and a pair of her white relaxed jeans. Jaime felt this outfit was equally ridiculous, but the heated once over Brienne gave him was worth it. 

“Mira quien esta aqui, mi Dulcita (Look who’s here, my sweet thing)”, a bass voice boomed. Oberyn Martell and his common law wife, Ellaria accosted Brienne with hugs and kisses on her cheeks. Jaime stood by and listened closely. Brienne has tried to teach him Rhoynish. He’d pick up mostly curses and insults - it was just how his mind worked. He was a bit better picking up Salsa dancing. He couldn’t wait to try it out tonight.

“Eres es mi amigo íntimo, Jaime Lannister (This is my special friend, Jaime Lannister)” Brienne gestured to Jaime. 

Oberyn looked at Jaime with an inscrutable look. “Sí, y tu jefe verdad (Yes, and he’s your boss right)?” Brienne narrowed her eyes at Oberyn, while Ellaria swatted his arm. 

“What did he say?” Jaime asked Brienne. Brienne just shook her head.

Oberyn continued, “Sabes que no nos importan esas cosas (You know we don’t care about that stuff)…Let’s speak in the common tongue for our friend.” Oberyn turned his black eyes on Jaime. He saw Elia’s face, but more shrewdness. “Jaime, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am glad you could come.” Oberyn offered his hand. Jaime shook it firmly.

Then, Oberyn leaned back and appraised Brienne and Jaime. Stroking his beard, his eyes sparkled with lust. “Ah, black and white. Yin and Yang. Woman and man. Very intoxicating.”

 _What the fuck. I feel violated_ , Jaime thought.

Ellaria moved closer and it was only then, Jaime noticed her full breasts were almost completely uncovered. Her nipples peaked out the tops of her blouse. She gave Jaime a smirk. “I’m Ellaria. Oberyn’s wife…”

Oberyn jumped in. “...and my moon and stars.” Ellaria rolled her eyes playfully. 

Oberyn hooked his arm through Jaime’s and led him into the main room. Brienne and Ellaria followed close behind. The room was dark with swaying, twirling bodies. The music was slow and seductive. Jaime just wanted to get his arms around Brienne and hold her close.

“Do you dance, Jaime?” Oberyn asked, nodding to the dancers. 

“Brienne has taught me some things. I do alright”, Jaime answered. 

Oberyn glanced back to the women behind them. “I taught her to dance. But she ended up teaching me. Those are the best kind of relationships, are they not?”

Jaime could only hum in response. _What the fuck’s going on? I’m missing something_

Oberyn turned with a flourish. “Go and enjoy. If you want food, there is food. Drink, there’s drink. Other things...find me or Ellaria.” He grabbed Ellaria's hand and they sauntered back toward the door. Ellaria looked over her shoulder and in a glance, completely disrobed Jaime and Brienne with her eyes. Jaime shuddered.

“Dance with me?” Jaime asked Brienne. She nodded and followed Jaime to the dance floor. He remembered the basic steps, but Brienne had to lead. Jaime caught the Martells watching them a few times. When Jaime wasn’t lost in Brienne’s eyes and glanced around, he noted other dark eyes flitting to his. Then, whispers in Rhoynish were barely heard over the general din of the room. It was unnerving. Therefore, Jaime decided not to drink. 

After several songs, Jaime felt a small tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Elia’s bright smile.

“Jaime!” Elia exclaimed. “I thought that was your golden head. What are you doing here?”

“I’m here as a guest”, Jaime replied with a wide grin. He gestured toward Brienne. “Brienne, this is Elia Martell. Elia, meet Brienne Tarth.” Elia eyes quickly flit to Jaime, then back to Brienne with a bright smile. The women shook hands. Oberyn appeared next to Elia, then he hugged his sister from behind.

“Ay, la hija pródiga ha vuelto. Como estas, hermanita? (Oh, the prodigal daughter has returned. How are you, little sister?)” Oberyn smiled at his sister.

Elia smiled back, but it was tight. “Hola, Oberyn. En qué tipo de líos te estás metiendo esta noche? (Hi, Oberyn. What kind of trouble are you getting into tonight?)”. Elia narrowed her eyes at her brother.

Oberyn smirked. “Yo? Nada. Ponte al día con tu amigo mientras bailo con mi Dulcita. (Me? Nothing. Catch up with your friend while I dance with my sweet thing.)”

Brienne smiled at the siblings. Elia hooked her arm through Jaime’s and led him to a couple of overstuffed chairs just off the dance floor.

Jaime sat, yet kept his eyes on Brienne as she and Oberyn danced. They moved well together like they could sense the other’s movement before it was made.

 _Well, he did teach her_ , he thought.

“I never got to see them dance in person. But I saw videos. I thought...I can tell he loves her”, Jaime heard Elia say.

Jaime turned to Elia slowly. “Like a daughter?”

Elia’s eyes widened and she shook her head imperceptibly. Jaime felt the blood drain from his face. Time slowed. Music slowed. The laughter of revellers became evil and grotesque. He feel hear his heart in his throat threatening to leap out of his mouth.

He slowly turned back to watch Brienne dance with Oberyn. He held her like delicate silk as he spun her in his sure hands. She smiled at him; not like a daughter indulgently dancing with her father. It was an old, familiar, knowing smile. A smile between lovers. He spoke to her in Rhoynish and she laughed. 

“I thought you knew, Jaime. I’m sorry. I…” Elia stammered.

_That’s why she clams up whenever Oberyn is mentioned. Or when I ask about her time with the Martells. She’s still in love with him and he with her. I’m a fool._

“He fell in love with Brienne. She was so sweet and innocent. Kind, despite the world giving her shit. His Dulcita. Sweet Thing…” Elia paused. 

Jaime couldn’t look at Elia. Couldn't stand to see pity in Elia’s eyes. The pitying way she used to look at him in college as Cersei dug her claws into him. A golden fucking fool. Jaime stared straight ahead, seeing nothing.

“I think he asked her to marry...them,” Elia’s voice sounded like she was underwater. Or was he the one drowning?

Jaime’s tongue was like lead. “Them?”

“A polyamorous arrangement with he and Ellaria. I don’t really know. I…” Elia tried to explain.

Jaime shot up from the chair and headed for an exit. He heard Brienne calling him. Almost falling into an elevator, he suddenly felt sick. Swallowing down bile, he finally reached the lobby. Brienne was there, looking concerned. Jaime shook his head in confusion. 

“I took the express elevator...Jaime, are you alright?” Brienne asked with huge eyes.

Suddenly, Jaime recalled Tywin’s admonition about making scenes in public. So, Jaime grit his teeth and said, “I’m leaving…”

Brienne tried to steady Jaime, but he pulled away. “I’m coming with you”, she said.

Jaime started walking toward the valet stand wordlessly. While waiting for the truck, Brienne’s omnipresent eyes wouldn’t leave him. Once in the truck, he raced to Brienne’s house. In her driveway, he sat tense and silent staring into the dark forest. Then, it was a volley of words back and forth until the end.

“Jaime, what happened?” Brienne’s face and tone was laced with worry.

“You fucked Oberyn Martell and his wife…” Jaime stated, his voice flat.

Brienne was blindsided. “What?”

Jaime repeated louder, “You fucked Oberyn Martell and his wife…”

“Uh...um...Ellaria’s technically not his wife…” Brienne wrung her hands.

Jaime growled, “I don’t give a fuck if she’s wife or his goddamned Septa…”

Brienne started to anger. “What is your problem?”

Jaime asked quietly and deadly. “Who else?”

Brienne asked with her anger escalating. ”Who else who?”

Jaime tilted his head and stared at Brienne. “Drogo? Did you fuck him?”

Brienne sighed tiredly. “Once. We were young and drunk…and newly rich. It was a mistake.”

Jaime’s eyes narrowed. “So, do you still love him?”

Brienne narrowed her eyes in return. “Drogo or...or Tormund? Or Hyle…the miserable shit who robbed me blind? Are we going that fucking far back, Jaime? Full disclosure, my first time was a sad hookup in high school. Do you want to know about him?”

Jaime sneered. “Oberyn...Godsdamned Oberyn...Elia told me…”

Brienne seethed and grit her teeth. “It wasn’t her place to tell you any fucking thing.”

Jaime scoffed. “Well, you obviously weren’t going to fucking tell me. Just have me looking like a fool while that asshole and his family mock me in Rhoynish...”

Brienne shook her head. ”If you think they were mocking you, you don’t know anything about Rhoynish culture…Or Oberyn...”

Jaime shouted. ”FUCK OBERYN and his Rhoynish culture…”

Brienne snorted and chuckled darkly. “Except Elia...of course..”

Jaime hissed. “Don’t. Don’t you dare…Elia has only ever been a friend…”

Brienne interrupted in a sage tone laced with irony. “Ah… a friend warning you about a whore…”

Jaime gasped in disbelief. “She would never call you anything like that. I wouldn’t...”

Brienne raised her eyebrows in mock confusion. “No? But you want to know about every lover I’ve ever had. So then what else could it be? You certainly aren’t worried about disease, as the team gets tested frequently. What else am I to think, hum?”

Jaime muttered to himself and then spoke aloud. “Not every lover. Just ones in the industry. I just don’t want to feel like a fool. Oberyn’s dark knowing eyes looking you up and down. Knowing. Knowing he’s had you and you loved him and he loved you. And me standing there looking like a green boy… a fool. I deserved to know…”

Brienne cut in. Her voice was sharp and brittle. “Why. Why do you deserve to know? It’s in the past. I never ask you about Cersei.”

Jaime’s retort, opposite of Brienne’s crystalline tone, was dark and rumbling. “And yet... it’s all there...up front to be known…”

Brienne paused. Then she spoke slowly with a realization. “So that’s what this is? You need to stake your claim… Mark your territory…”

Jaime interrupted vehemently. “Yes! Brienne, yes. I’m… After the divorce, I promised myself I’d never let get lost in a relationship again. I’d never not get what I needed. And here I am…”

Brienne spoke equally vehemently. “That’s not fair. I’m not Cersei. I’m not her… Just a bit longer. The season’s almost over…”

Jaime interrupted, sounding resigned. “And I should have been patient and never started this…”

Brienne breath shallowed. “So, when you don’t get what you want, you walk away…”

Jaime sighed, twice. “You know that’s not what I mean. I want to love you in the light of day. I want all of those fuckers to know that you’re mine. And I’m yours. And they’d do well to stay the fuck back.”

Brienne shook her head. “That’s not fair. It’s not...”

Jaime agreed sadly with a nod. His eyes misted. “No...no, it isn’t.”

Brienne shouted at him. “Selfish!”

Jaime swallowed roughly. “Yes, I am. But at least I know that I am. I think we should call it...”

Brienne’s chest heaved with hurt and anger. “There won’t be any coming back…”

Jaime breathing stuttered, then he turned to Brienne with sorrowful eyes. “Then it has been my greatest pleasure, Ms. Tarth.”

Brienne almost jumped out of Jaime’s truck and she slammed the door. She marched into her house and slammed her door shut. Jaime sat there in Brienne’s driveway for a few minutes, wondering where to go next. What to do next. He didn’t want to go home. He wanted to be alone. He slowly pulled away and decided to head to the Queens’ offices.


	13. 4th Quarter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne's family and friends respond to the breakup. They both get some advice and suggestions to look at the others perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's crunch time for our love birds. And it's longish another chapter. But we're almost at the end. This has been a challenge writing this fic, but it's been a blast. An actual note: I didn't know how to embed the emoji's in Elia's text message.
> 
> Second note: I forgot to clarify, in this fic Jon is older than Rhaenys and Aegon. Rhaegar and Lyanna were high school sweethearts and had Jon pretty young.

Jaime

As Jaime drove through the winding roads of the Kingswood with only moonlight for company, he was reminded of a similar night many years ago. A night that changed the trajectory of his life. That one decision to drive drunk from Lannisport to Casterly Rock changed everything. Had he not gotten injured, he would have attended a university with a competitive men’s basketball program. He would have broken away from Tywin earlier; as soon as he got drafted in the WMBA. As a teenager, Sunspear had the powerhouse professional men’s team and he wanted to play there.

Would professional shooting guard Jaime, playing for the Dorne Suns, have met Oberyn Martell instead of Elia? Surely he would have. Would that Jaime have broken up with Cersei? That Jaime wouldn’t have experienced the hopelessness from having his dream evaporate before his eyes like morning mist. So maybe that Jaime wouldn’t have clung to Cersei because that Jaime had more to look forward to. Much more to look forward to than a life with his caustic, faithless girlfriend. No doubt Cersei would have still clung to that Jaime like a barnacle, smelling the coin in the air. 

Would that Jaime still have met Brienne, he on the cusp of retirement while she was just getting started in the league? Both glorious athletes like the warriors of old. Would they have become friends? Would that Jaime and that Brienne have gotten drunk one night; then made love? Would she have fallen in love with that Jaime? That Jaime would have had little to no emotional baggage. No fear of being cheated on. No constant suspicions of betrayal. That Jaime wouldn’t have fucked up his relationship with his Brienne because he would have been more trusting. Truly trusting that love doesn’t have to be a roller coaster ride - equal parts exciting and frightening; yet leaves you nauseous and shaken.

And yet, he wouldn’t have his children and that’s a world he’s not interested in. But he wanted Brienne in his world and now it’s all fucked.

He sighed shakily as his vision blurred as he pulled into the parking lot of the Queen’s offices. He realized tears were streaming down his face. He parked in his spot and entered the building. 

After changing into the athletic wear he kept in his office, he gently folded the clothes he borrowed from Brienne and switched out her high tops for his. Jaime entered the gym. He shot baskets. From the free throw line. Three pointers. Layups. A couple of slam dunks that made his knees rattle. He shot baskets until his arms trembled and grew heavy. 

Exhausted, he took a shower. Only in a towel, he laid on the couch in his office. Sleep still eluded him. Impulsively, he unfolded Brienne’s blazer and draped it over his shoulders.

Her smell. Sweet, floral and light surrounded him. Taking several gulping breaths to stave off tears, he screwed his eyes shut. 

“FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!” he screamed into the darkened office. The silence mocked him in return. 

He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He dug his fingernails into his palms. He let tears escape his eyes and slide down his temples. He stared and cried until the next thing he knew, he was waking up from a long, restless sleep. He was still on his back. Hands still curled into a fists. 

He rose. He dressed. He drove home.

Once he pulled into front of his house, he noticed Tyrion’s truck. _What is Tyrion doing here_?

He walked into his home, dressed in gym clothes and looking like death warmed over. He’d taken a peak in his rearview mirror to confirm that fact. Tyrion and Tysha were sitting on his sofa facing the front window. Tyrion’s furrowed eyebrows looked Jaime over with concern. 

“You’re over an hour late. You forgot about breakfast”, Tyrion stated then he looked down at his phone. _Breakfast. Shit, I forgot. Brienne was supposed to be with me_ , Jaime thought sadly. Jaime looked at his phone. It was noon. Myrcella rushed downstairs with Joffrey on her heels. She saw her father and exhaled in relief. 

“What happened, Daddy?” she looked him over. “Are you okay? Where’s Brienne?” 

Jaime felt his breathing quicken anxiously just at the mention of her name. He fell like a heap onto the opposite end of his sofa. _Might as well rip off the bandaid_. “Brienne and I... broke up.” The words came out on a gasping inhale.

Tysha’s eyes bugged dramatically. “I thought something was going on…” _She’s a horrible actress, but I appreciate the effort. She’s good for Tyrion_.

Jaime only sighed. “There’s nothing going on now, Tysha.”

Tyrion scooted closer to his brother. “Fuck...Jaime, I...I…” 

Joffrey moved futher into the living room and asked, “What happened, Pops?” 

Jaime hesitated. _I was going to talk to Tyrion about it anyway and the kids are grown_. “We argued...over Oberyn Martell…”

Myrcy narrowed her eyes with a frown. “Oberyn ‘The Queen Maker’ Martell. What about him?”

Jaime lips twitched. “She...dated him. She didn’t tell me. Martell was being...smug. So I confronted her...” _Spoken aloud, it does sound foolish. I could have asked her calmly, but I had to ruin things_.

Tyrion closed his eyes as if to center himself. “Jaime…why? Tell me you didn’t.”

Myrcella slid closer to her father. Dark and serpentine. Her eyes were slits. “With all due respect, Father; but why was she supposed to tell you?”

Tysha mirrored the younger woman’s expression. “Exactly”, she bit out.

Joffrey scoffed loudly. “Because they are together...or they were together. He had a right to know.”

Myrcella’s head whipped and she focused her venomous stare on her brother. “Why, Joff? Does Edric know about every man you’ve been with? Do you know about every man he’s been with? Do you even care?”

Joffrey’s eyes darted around the room, then he confessed, “It’s only been...I know he’s...clean and vice versa.”

Myrcella nodded mockingly at her brother and turned to Tysha. “Men think they have a right to our sexual pasts. It’s territorial bullshit…”

Tysha nodded with a raised brow, “Here, here…”

Jaime interrupted Tysha, “Language, Myrcy…wait a minute, what...what past...” 

Myrcella’s face reddened in anger. “See what I mean?” she exclaimed to the ceiling, as if it had an opinion. Then she glared disbelievingly at Tysha who nodded in agreement.

Jaime put his hands up in surrender or to calm his daughter. “That’s different. You’re a minor...my teenage daughter.”

His placating didn’t work. Almost vibrating in anger, Myrcella asked her father, “Is Brienne your teenage daughter, Father?”

Joff huffed and folded his arms around his chest. “Wait...who’s side are you on, Myrcy?”

Tyrion, sensing the two siblings were about to butt heads, spoke gently and commandingly, “Everyone, calm down.”

Tommen and Reyna Naath-Nudho suddenly and nervously appeared at the top of the stairs. Tommen asked Reyna loudly, “So the graph of any quadratic equation is a parabola?” _School is out this week. Did Reyna spend the night? I’ll talk to him later_.

Reyna cleared her throat and anxiously twirled an ebony curl between her fingers. “Exactly”, she replied. She and Tommen gingerly descended the stairs as if navigating a minefield.

Jaime narrowed his eyes at Tommen briefly, then turned his business vendor’s daughter, ”Hello, Reyna. Are you staying for breakfast; well, lunch?”

Reyna looked around and obviously sensed the tension. “Hi, Mr. Jaime. No, I need to get home. But thank you.”

Tommy spoke up quickly. “I’ll walk you to your car, Rey.”

As the teens headed to the door, Jaime said to Reyna, “Tell Grey and Missy I said hello.” 

Reyna's large, expressive brown eyes flit to Jaime’s. “Yes, sir. I will.” 

Reyna shyly greeted everyone on the way to the door. When the door shut, Tyrion spoke softly and evenly. “Everyone calm down…”

Joff ignored his uncle and spoke directly to his sister. “If it were any other woman, you’d be ready to tear out her throat, Myrcella. But since it’s your beloved Queen Bri, she can just stomp on our father’s heart and it’s okay.”

Jaime and Tyrion both stood. Joffrey and Myrcella loved each other fiercely . But when they argued, things could get nasty. “Kids…” Tyrion spoke louder. The siblings ignored their uncle again.

Myrcy rounded on her brother with a sneer. “Of course not! I hate that Daddy is hurt. But judging Brienne wasn’t right or fair…”

Joffrey sneered back. “Well, maybe Brienne should have been more honest...or more discerning…”

Jaime moved between his children. “Joff. Myrcy. That’s enough!” Jaime’s voice boomed. Tommen slipped into the house with wide eyes.

Myrcella placed her hands on her hips, looking the very image of Cersei about to deliver a killing blow. And that scared Jaime. “How fu...freaking dare you! Funny thing, Joffrey. Do you know who you sounded like just right there? Mother”, she spat. 

Joffrey just scoffed, but his eyes showed the blow was well placed.

Myrcella jabbed a finger toward her brother. “You’re always sounding off about gay rights. Well, you’d better check your misogyny, dear brother!” Then she flew up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door. 

Joff stood stunned for a moment. Then as his face crumpled, he growled, “FUCK!” He stomped up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door.

Tysha stood. She glared at Jaime and then at Tyrion. “She’s right, you know”, Tysha exhaled. “I’ll go talk to her”, Tysha said as she headed upstairs. Tyrion quickly rose to follow. Tysha gave the younger Lannister a look that would freeze the desserts of Dorne. 

Tysha shook her head. “Don’t Ty… not now. Go talk to your nephew.” Tyrion nodded and continued to follow his girlfriend up the stairs. Jaime slunk back to the sofa and sat heavily.

Tommen sits down next to Jaime and puts his arm around his father. “I’m sorry, Dad. About Brienne.”

Jaime gives his baby boy a nod of thanks. Looking at Tommen, he realized how tall Tommen has gotten. _He’s going to tower over me soon. Almost a man grown._

Jaime sighed, “I am too, Buddy.” _I should have known better. I should have waited, been patient._

Jaime narrowed his eyes at his youngest. “So...the quadratic equation? That’s all that was going on upstairs…Reyna hadn’t spent the night?”

Tommy looked sheepishly at his knees that bobbed nervously. “No Dad. She came over this morning for breakfast…”

Jaime winced slightly. “Please give her my apologies then. Did you study?”

Tommen bit his lip and looked his father in the eye. “That’s where it started...but we didn’t...didn’t...we’re not ready...but there was touching...I know how to be safe if it does go...further.”

“You always treat her with respect, okay son?” Jaime reminded him. _I need a reminder as well_ , he thought sadly.

Tommen nodded. Then a thoughtful expression crossed his face. “I know Reyna is going to go off to college in a year and it’ll be another couple before I can follow. I know she may… with another person. I know distance may pull us apart. I just know I want to end up by her side. I hope she feels the same.”

 _I pray it works out for you like that, sweet boy_ , Jaime thought wistfully.

Jaime put his arm around his youngest and kissed his temple. “How did you get so smart and mature?” Tommen just shrugged. 

They sat in silence for a while, until Tommen offered to order pizza for the family. As he finished, Tommen’s phone rang.

“Hey, you made home? Tommen asked.

Jaime could hear Reyna ask his son, “Is everything okay?”

Tommy looked at his father apologetically. He got up from the couch and as he left the room, he replied into the phone, “It will be…” 

Jaime sighs and hunches his shoulders. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” he said to the empty room. 

********************

Two days after the breakup, the Queens crushed the Roses at Highgarden. Jaime didn’t go on the trip to the Reach. But Jaime had called Brienne and the other starters the morning after their next game as was the tradition. Some of those mornings, Jaime had been in bed with Brienne and there was no need to make a call. But now, but now...

“Hey, how...are you?” Jaime asked, surprised Brienne had answered.

“Tired. It was a tough game”, Brienne answered, curt and to the point.

There was a painful pause. “Brienne…” he breathed.

“You don’t need to do this anymore, Jaime. I’ve only got 6 more games, then the playoffs and then that’s it”, Brienne stated flatly.

“Brienne, please. I’m sorry…” Jaime tried to apologize.

“Don’t”, she paused. “I need to go now. Goodbye, Jaime.” She hung up. Jaime held the phone to his ear as his stomach fell to his feet.

Jaime complied. Every morning, he drug himself out of bed with a dull headache and nausea. He counted down those remaining games, then the playoffs and then Brienne would be out of his life. Meanwhile, Joff apologized to his sister and agreed that his comments were sexist. Myrcy replied that she meant Joff only had their mother’s best characteristics. Tommen was just happy his elder siblings were on good terms again. The whole Lannister family missed Brienne.  
Two weeks later on a rainy and cold Saturday, Jaime ran into Brienne in the corridor of the Queens’ offices. Jaime tried to catch her gaze and when he realized Brienne was averting her eyes; his heart broke. 

_I may make things worse_ , he thought as he stood in Brienne’s path. She allowed him to guide her into his office. He tried to explain himself, but it came out wrong. He really needed to get help if he couldn’t express his feelings clearly at his stage in life. He had to get himself together if he wanted to be with Brienne. But he apologized profusely and asked Brienne was willing to come to a truce, a reset of sorts. 

She didn’t say “no”, but she didn’t say “yes” either. Brienne wanted to focus on the rest of the season, as he did, so he was cautiously optimistic. Time and space he’d give. He really had no choice. But once they’d won and the season wrapped up; he would come to her, on his knees if he had too. He’d have to deal with the damage he allowed Cersei to cause in his heart due to her faithlessness and his foolishness. Brienne had been hurt in the past, painfully so; yet, she gave him her unwavering trust. She was courageous and brave against the shadows of her own hurts and disappointments. Jaime was determined to become the same.

*********************

Jaime held his breath during the last two minutes of the last game of the finals. The Lady Wolves and the Queens fought tooth and nail during the best of seven finals. Brienne was laser focused, but stance seemed stiff.

After the jubilation of the immediate win, the crowded parade through the streets of Kings Landing and the private parties after that (Jaime did not attend); Brienne disappeared. Sports news pundits were losing their collective minds waiting to interview Queen Bri. Jaime told everyone she was taking a well earned break. Arya told the news outlets the same.

For the first two weeks he wasn’t concerned. It had been a grueling series. And he did promise to give her time and space. Then he began to worry. Did Brienne really want to try to get back together? Or was she done and tried to be polite about it to avoid causing friction? 

Shaking away his fears, he focused on his emotional issues. Tyrion referred him to a therapist, Aemon Targaryen. Jaime had a great first couple of sessions with the wise, older man.

Then Joffrey played at his first real DJing gig. He played the amateur stage at the King’s Landing Pride Festival. The weather was bone chilling cold for an outdoor festival. But even Cersei showed up, with Euron in tow. 

Joffrey looked so nervous, staring at his turntables as if he’d never seen them before; so much so, Myrcella and Tommen (who acted as his unofficial roadies) instinctively climbed back up on stage with him. Once Joff relaxed, the whole puffer jacket wearing crowd on Street of Silk went from shivering to swaying, gyrating and dancing to his set. 

The host for the amateur stage lineup was a huge man who called himself Hodor. He was a world renowned DJ. Hodor stood behind the VIP section where Jaime, Cersei and Euron stood. Hodor was undoubtedly impressed with Joffrey’s skill because the man kept shouting, in a booming Northern accent, “Who is this fucking kid?” At the third exclamation, Jaime turned to the hulking man and shouted, “My son.” Cersei turned and corrected, “Our son.” Euron turned and nodded, “Our son”. Jaime rolled his eyes and then shrugged.

Hodor grinned, “Godsdamnit…he’s good. He calls himself Lionsbeat, huh?” Cersei grinned, “Yes, he has the heart of a lion.” Jaime nodded in agreement. Then Jaime heard her voice. Brienne’s voice. Her voice reciting the cities, towns, villages, rivers and streams of the Westerlands. He remembered Joffrey recruiting Brienne to use her voice in one of his new tracks - an ode to his family’s ancestral homeland. 

His heart skipped a beat and he held his breath. _Damn, I miss her_. “Lannisport...Crakehall...Golden Tooth...Casterly Rock...Sunset Sea…Tumblestone…” and on and on. Cersei gave him a side eye. “Oh, for fucks sake Jaime, call her”, his ex-wife admonished with a huff.

It reminded him of one of the first things Aemon told him. “People can surprise you, Jaime and sometimes for the good”, the old man said with a wink of his unseeing eyes. Aemon was legally blind, yet he was extremely perceptive. 

Cersei's voice broke into Jaime’s thoughts. She pointed to the stage where Joff and Edric cuddled in triumph. “So is that the new boyfriend?” she inquired. Jaime nodded. 

“What’s his name?” she asked. 

Jaime’s lips flattened into a line. “Cersei...stay out of it…” Jaime warned. 

Cersei turned fully to Jaime. “Joff doesn’t tell me about any part of his life...Yes, I’ve earned that. But I want to try to be better. I… I want to try. What’s his boyfriend’s name?”

Jaime hesitated for a moment. “Edric Stone.”

Cersei’s face paled slightly, then took on an empathetic expression which was rare indeed. “Oh, a bastard…” she trailed off. Cersei swallowed roughly and nodded. “I’ll have to introduce myself…” Then his ex-wife was lost in thought. Euron, who had heard the exchange, wrapped his arms around her. 

Cersei always seems so larger than life. Impenetrable and unafraid and unassailable. Jaime learned to forget the disappointments Cersei faced growing up. A distant father who created a legitimate family not long after Cersei was born; so more often than not, she was an afterthought. An angry mother who felt betrayed by the young man who impregnated her and then married another; so she pushed a pretty bastard daughter to use her gifts to get ahead. Cersei hid her scars beneath a hard, unyielding personality cloaked by high society gentility.

Jaime was not excusing any of Cersei’s behaviors, as he had suffered from them. But now from a distance, he could almost understand why she was the way she was. At any rate, it was all water under the bridge between her and him. He was happy and free. She seemed happy too, as happy as Cersei could be. What he could give her now was his forgiveness, even if she’d scoff at it. He could let it all go. 

Jaime pat his ex-wife on her arm. Euron smiled over at Jaime. He and Cersei were doing some type of deep breathing exercise. 

Jaime turned back to his thoughts. He thought about Brienne falling in love with Oberyn as a young woman. After all the heartbreaks and losses; Brienne just wanted to feel safe, to feel loved and to feel like she belonged to someone and someone belonged to her. To Jaime, it was a no brainer why Martell loved Brienne. Brienne must have been and will always be a sweet thing. 

Another thing Aemon said regarding trust that shocked Jaime. He admitted to his therapist, “I don’t trust Oberyn. He’s an ex-lover of hers and they’re still friends. Given half a chance, he’d have her again. I saw it in his eyes.” 

Aemon snorted, “You don’t have to trust Oberyn. It sounds like you shouldn’t. But...do you trust your lady?”

“Absolutely,” Jaime cut in. 

Aemon shrugged, “Then you have your answer. Trust your lady.” _Oh, because I trust HER. Okay_ , he thought.

But she didn’t answer when Jaime called the next day. He left Arya Stark-Baratheon a couple of messages in the days after that. Then he got a call from Podrick Payne. The younger man felt he needed to come clean about Brienne’s physical issues. Jaime hadn’t been wrong about Brienne’s stiff form. Jaime was mad that Brienne didn’t tell him how much discomfort she was having. Jaime was madder at himself for not asking her about it. Jaime was most angry that she risked her health. Podrick informed him she’d had back surgery on Tarth the day after the parade in King’s Landing and she was still on the island. 

Jaime itched to go check on Brienne, however Joffrey’s high school graduation ceremony was the weekend after the Pride Festival. This time there was no Euron; but Tywin, Tyrion, and Bronn were in attendance. While his eldest child received his secondary school diploma, Jaime noted Cersei’s demeanor was totally different. She held her whole body tighter as if her joints and bones and muscles were held together by sheer will. Her smile was also tight and there was weariness in the set of her eyes. _That’s why I escaped Tywin. Sooner or later, she’ll figure it out. Or she won’t_ , Jaime thought wryly. Around Tywin, even his younger children were quiet and on edge. Tyrion was unrepentantly tipsy. Tyrion received Tywin’s violent sneer when he hooted as Joffrey received his diploma. Tyrion had told Jaime he planned to get Joff and his boyfriend blackout drunk later. Even Bronn was on his best behavior. Edric sat next to Cersei. He hooted at the reading of Joffrey’s name as well. Edric took his scowl from Tywin like a brave knight - chin up and eye to eye. _I really like that kid. He’s good for Joff_. The rest of the Lannisters clapped politely, Jaime included.

After the ceremony, the family went to Jaime’s house for an informal dinner which turned into a party. His father and Cersei thankfully did not attend; Tysha, the Naath-Nudhos and Bronn’s wife, Lollys did. _It was a great day_ , Jaime thought as he watched Joffrey dance with his siblings and Edric looked on fondly. _But it could have been better_ , his traitorous brain reminded him of Brienne.

So when Jaime landed at the tiny Tarth Regional Airport a few days later, he was vibrating with anticipation. Or dread. Pod gave him assurances that Brienne wouldn’t mind him dropping in on her unannounced, but to not give her shit about delaying her surgery. Pod stated he gave her plenty of shit over that. Once Jaime confirmed with Joff that he would look after Myrcy and Tommy; he bought a ticket and took a chance.

Selwyn Tarth received Jaime with huge, steel blue eyes and a booming laugh. But Jaime couldn’t help but express to Selwyn his annoyance at Brienne risking her health. 

Selwyn just smirked. “Well, I didn’t know until the morning we pulled up to the hospital. She just arrived on the island the previous night...After she got out from behind the driver’s seat mind you, she told me to park the car and find the surgery waiting room. That her procedure should be about 3 hours.

Jaime just stared, open mouthed. 

“That was my exact expression, son. Then she had the temerity to roll her eyes and said if I had something else to do, go ahead and do it; but be back in 3 hours. That she’d give the nursing desk my cell number...back surgery...minimally invasive, but fucking back surgery. But that’s my Star...she does things her own way”, Selwyn smiled fondly.

“And I love her…” Jaime paused. He felt his face flush. He hadn’t intended to blurt that out. Selwyn only grinned knowingly. 

“She’s at the beach. Doc says swimming is good…” Selwyn correctly guessed Jaime’s next words.

“A public beach? Won’t she get swamped by fans or paparazzi?” Jaime asked with concern.

“Nah, she gets an occasional fan invading her space, but Tarthians give her privacy and we insist visitors do the same. Go. Dinner is in 3 hours”, Selwyn laughed at the previous reference. Jaime thanked Selwyn and almost skipped out of the door like a school boy.

Brienne 

She sat on the floor of her foyer for at least an hour. _What the hell just happened? Did Jaime just break up with me? Because of Oberyn? Did Oberyn say something to him? What did Elia say to him?_

Then she raged. _Well, fuck him. Fuck Jaime Lannister. I didn’t do anything wrong. How dare he insinuate I did anything wrong? And fuck Elia Martell, too_.

Then she cried. And after an hour or so of questioning, raging and crying; she pulled herself off the floor. She started a bath. She stripped her clothing off and removed her makeup and stood bare before the full length mirror in her bathroom. 

The whites of her normally bright eyes were bloodshot, her hair disheveled and her shoulders hunched. She took stock: her small breasts, her flat stomach, her broad shoulders and muscular arms, her powerful legs and large feet. She turned away from her old enemy and looked over her shoulder at back , corded with muscle, then at her ass. Her bubble butt. Muscled and shapely. _She got a face that can freeze time, but her ass is the stuff of legends_ , Brienne recalled overhearing a couple of her male classmates talking about her as she left a room.

Then she heard another voice. Dear Aunt Roelle. _You can straighten your crooked nose and straighten your bucked teeth and wear your pretty clothes; but you are still the same unfortunate creature needing to give up her body in exchange for love_.

“No”, Brienne said aloud as she turned to face her old enemy. She bared her teeth at her reflection. “You’re not my enemy anymore.”

She started repeating the affirmations her therapist, Dr. Davos taught her years ago:  
“I am beautiful in all ways.  
I am comfortable in my own skin.  
I love all aspects of my body.  
I love me.”

Brienne repeated those four lines until she felt those taunting thoughts quiet. She submerged herself in her tub and turned the jets all the way up. 

“I’d really like to get drunk”, she said to herself. But since she had a game in a couple of days, she stopped that line of thought, too. She decided to focus on game strategy for each of the remaining games. She listed each team’s potential defensive and offensive; what players were out due to injury; of the players on roster, what were their strengths and weaknesses.

Satisfied with the mental notes she made and bone tired, she rose and readied herself for bed which consisted of drying off and crawling under her sheets naked. She begged her eyes to close, for her mind to give her rest; but she only got sadness and silent tears. 

She could smell his cologne, shampoo and his distinctive natural scent on her pillow. She chucked it to the other side of the room in frustration and weariness. Suddenly, she felt her eyes grow heavy.

 _Jaime’s smile was blinding. He absolutely glowed. He stared right at her with hands outstretched. She reached back but she could never grab onto his hand. Brienne heard voices. Two tiny, dark haired children clung onto Jaime’s leg. Jaime picked both giggling children up and pointed at Brienne. She spoke, “I’m here, Jaime.” Brienne realized Jaime wasn’t looking at her, but more looking through her. She turned and saw Elia rushing to Jaime. The tots reached out to Elia and once she got close, Jaime engulfed the small woman in an embrace. The tots called Elia, “Mumma”. Jaime leaned into Elia and whispered, “I love you, wife_.

Brienne woke with a gasp. She looked around wildly. Realizing she only had a bad dream, she headed to her media room. There was a fully stocked bar in the back. She grabbed a bottle of Summer Isles rum, a glass and padded back to her bedroom.

 _I will get some sleep even if I have to knock myself out to do it_ , she thought. 

It had been a long time Brienne had drank alcohol. Trying to remember the last time she drank, it hit her like a gale force wind. _After Olenna’s service_ , she thought while choking back a sob. Brienne sat the glass aside, put the bottle to her lips and tilted it back. The liquid burned going down and Brienne instantly felt queasy.

 _That’s why I don’t drink_ , she thought. She remembered she and Margaery and Loras got pissy drunk after Olenna’s service. The night ended with Brienne’s cheek resting on a cool toilet seat at the Tyrell manse as she puked up her very soul. Margaery told a sick Brienne she would be okay, in Olenna’s unique cadence. “Get it all out, girl. You’ll be okay…” Both women chuckled and wept at the same time.

“I’ll be okay, I’ll be okay”, Brienne whispered like a mantra until she passed out.

Brienne woke to the sound of voices. She remembered she was alone in the house when she fell asleep, so quietly she reached under her bed and grabbed her baseball bat. There was hardly any crime out in the Kingswood, but one could not be too careful. As Brienne clutched the wooden weapon close to her chest, Sansa crept into her bedroom. The women startled each other. 

“The fuck…” Brienne screamed.

“Shit, Brienne…” Sansa shrieked. Sansa hollered over her shoulder. “She’s awake!” Sansa tossed Brienne a robe that had been hung on the back of the bedroom door. “Gendry and Sandor’s with us, you might want to put that on.” Sansa held the door knob in place as Brienne hastily put on the garment as she scowled at the redhead. “Only me and Arya have been in here. We didn’t know what was wrong, so we brought muscle…” Sansa said. Once Brienne had the robe secured and threw the covers back over herself, Sansa released the door knob and appraised the room with her sharp Tully eyes. 

Sansa looked at the rum bottle and the clear glass on the nightstand. Her pretty face twitched as her eyes grew cold. 

“When do we get to kill the fucker?” Arya’s voice preceded her entrance into the bedroom. Arya’s face was pinched. “How do you feel, Bri?” 

Then Brienne fully remembered. _Jaime_. Her face broke for a microsecond then she pulled her mask back on.

Sandor and Gendry stepped in tentatively. “Gods, Tarth...the fuck?” Sandor growled. Brienne looked at each of their four faces in confusion.

“Tyrion Lannister texted me 3 hours ago. Said you and Jaime had a big fight, but he didn’t go into the details. Said you two broke up. Said Jaime is acting like a kicked puppy. Then you wouldn’t pick up your phone. We were worried. We’ve been here a while waiting for you to wake up,” Sansa explained while sniffing the bottle of rum.

“So you brought your men thinking I drank myself into a stupor and you might need help dragging me from my bed,” Brienne finished. _Which could have happened_ , Brienne thought while glancing at the bottle in Sansa’s hand.

“No”, Sansa lied.

“Yes…you had another 15 minutes before you were going to be dragged into your shower. Naked or not,” Arya interrupted. “This was a rough weekend. With Tormund falling off the wagon and Lannister acting like an idiot.” 

_I’d actually forgotten about Tormund, so engrossed with Jaime_. Brienne sighed, “How is he? Tormund?”

Gendry sat at the edge of the bed. “Clear headed now. He told me to apologize to you... and Lannister. But fuck that prick…”. Gendry grunted. Arya pat her husband on his back. “You say the word, Bri...I’ll pay pretty boy a visit”, Gendry's normally sweet face twisted into something dark. He looked like what Brienne remembered of his cousin Stannis at that moment, cold and angry. 

“And Tywin Lannister will crush you like a bug...no, we have to be strategic about this. What dirt do we have on him? Cersei…” Sansa stared into the distance.

Sandor huffed. “She’s a bastard, you know. Jaime’s 4th or 5th cousin...clawing her way to the top. She’s dirty, so she won’t give a shit about dirt thrown at her. She enjoys the dirt...cunt that she is. Plus, their divorce was contentious. Lannister wouldn’t give two shits...except what would affect his kids.” 

Brienne spoke up in a soft voice. “Cersei had nothing to do with it. Jaime was jealous of Oberyn…”

“Martell?” Arya asked with a raised eyebrow. “How does Jaime know about that?”

“Sandy, would you and Gendry go to that diner near the pier and pick up some burgers and fries…”. Sansa abruptly turned to her boyfriend. “Brienne needs some grease on her stomach.”

“Bird, if you want to have some girl talk; just say so”, Sandor smirked. Then he slapped Gendry on the back. “Let’s get outta here, Baratheon.” The men left. 

“Fucking Elia Martell”, Brienne told the other women. Then Brienne told her friends what happened and how Jaime reacted.

The sisters looked at each other. Sansa said with less vitriol than before. “Elia needs to let things go…”

“Let what go?” Brienne asked. 

Arya tilted her head. “Fucking Rhaegar Targaryen, but it was a truly fucked up situation.”

“Her ex-husband? What does that have to do with her NOT minding her business?” Brienne asked angrily.

“She felt betrayed not only by Rhaegar and Aunt Lyanna, but her brother just a bit. When Rhaegar started catting around with Aunt Lyanna again…” Sansa started

Arya jumped in with a disgusted scowl, “Again! I don’t think they ever stopped…” 

Sansa considered Arya’s statement, then nodded. “You’re probably right…Anyway, Oberyn and Ellaria knew Rhaegar was cheating…they caught Rhaegar and our aunt on a hot date in King’s Landing. Elia was on Dragonstone with her kids.”

Brienne’s mouth dropped open. “Oberyn knew and said nothing to his sister. That doesn’t sound like him. He’d do anything for Elia. I don’t know what to say.”

“Well, that oily bastard Rhaegar knew Oberyn wouldn’t bat an eye if he told his good brother that he and Elia had agreed to an open marriage, so Rhaegar lied…” Sansa said.

“And our aunt went along with it...shamefully”, Arya added. Arya actually looked sick telling the tale.

“That’s horrible”, Brienne exhaled. “Wouldn’t they fear Elia finding out from Oberyn or Ellaria?”

“Never said Lyanna or Rhaegar are the sharpest pencils in the case, but I assume they thought Oberyn would assume all was well and never mention it...that Oberyn would stay out of his little sister’s private marital business”, Sansa pondered. Then her eyes narrowed and tapped her chin, “Ellaria, though. Ellaria is very sharp. Elia was visiting Sunspear and Ellaria just happened to mention seeing Rhaegar and Aunt Lyanna all cuddled up.”

“According to Jon, all hell broke loose...” Arya said. Then Arya rushed into the bathroom.

Brienne shook her head. “Rhaegar was the one she should have been pissed at…”

“Oh, honey…” Sansa chuckled. “She destroyed Rhaegar’s vintage guitars. Burned his clothes. Took mostly everything in the divorce.”

“Wow…” was all Brienne could say. “And your aunt?”

“Jon had to prevent Elia from scratching Aunt Lyanna’s eyes out. Elia and Lyanna had been friends of a sort. Elia and Jon have a great relationship. Rhaenys and Aegon have spent time with all of us up North and in King’s Landing. The absolute betrayal…” Sansa trailed off with a grim expression. “Mom and Dad want nothing to do with Aunt Lyanna. Jon, Rhaenys and Aegon want nothing to do with either of them. Hope it was worth it.”

“It’s still no excuse. She should’ve just been an adult about it and come to me first, instead of telling Jaime”, Brienne retorted bitterly with a watery sniff.

Sansa scooted back against Brienne’s headboard. She gently pulled Brienne’s head down to her shoulder. “Not offering an excuse. Just a possible reason why. Elia didn’t do it maliciously, I’d wager. After her experience, she does not abide secrets. But let’s be clear, it’s ultimately on Jaime. He could have responded better…”

“Or not at all”, Arya interjected as she entered the room. “It wasn’t a secret. Brienne just didn’t tell him, which she wasn’t required to. He responded like a petulant child…”

Sansa smirked. “Does Gendry know about Jaqen?” Jaqen was an Essosi intern for SEA. He was Arya's first boyfriend and her first lover. It was a torrid affair; as torrid as a love affair can exist between 17 year olds.

“Yeah, but it was my choice to tell him. Elia was wrong and Jaime was super wrong”, Arya responded.

“But why did you tell Gendry, Arya?” Sansa raised an eyebrow.

Arya huffed. Sansa chuckled. “Because you, Gendry and Jaqen still run in the same professional and social circles? And you wanted Gendry to hear it from you and not out in the ether…or from Jaqen himself”, Sansa filled in the blanks for her sister.

“Why the hell does it matter?” Brienne sighed.

Sansa looked at Brienne as if she were a child. “It shouldn’t, but that’s not the world we live in. We humans are selfish, covetous creatures”, ever practical Sansa answered. “Let me ask you this, Brienne. Say you partied with Elia all last night, then you found out FROM OBERYN that Jaime and Elia had a passionate love affair and he even proposed to her. And Jaime doesn’t mention this at all. How would you really feel?”

Brienne opened her mouth and closed it. She thought she’d just shrug it off. But in the back of her mind, she knew she’d wonder why Jaime didn’t tell her. Brienne blinked rapidly remembering her bad dream about Jaime and Elia from the previous night.

Sansa continued, “Life’s not a song. Unfortunately, all is fair in love. People seek knowledge about old flames for that very reason. Because unfortunately, some old flames don’t stay old flames. Ask Elia Martell. Not saying what she did was right, but I can see why she did it. I think Elia was warning Jaime to watch out for her brother; than to question you.”

Arya climbed onto the bed and burrowed into Brienne’s other side.

Brienne sniffed, as a tear slid down her cheek. “I’m so angry at him.”

“You should be. He acted like an immature asshole. But do you still want him?” Sansa asked. Arya scoffed. “Oh, shut up, Ms. Happily Married”, Sansa said to her sister. “Is this a dealbreaker for you or do you want to work it out?” Sansa asked Brienne.

“I need time. I need to finish the season. I need to have back surgery. I don’t have time for bullshit right now”, Brienne answered. “But do I still want him? Yeah...but he needs to work some things out for himself first.” 

“Agreed. So tell him that and then let it go”, Sansa nodded. 

“I told you not to fuck him…”, Arya mumbled. _Are we back on this again_? Then Arya swallowed thickly.

“Arya, you are okay?” Brienne asked the smaller woman. 

“Nauseated. I’m pregnant…” Arya said, calmly dropping a bomb. 

“WHAT?” Brienne screamed and looked at Sansa, who only beamed back at her. “How far along?”

“Just found out. Nine miserable weeks. I’m nauseated all the time, but I don’t vomit. I hate the taste of ginger, but it’s the only thing that tames the nausea...so yeah, I’m living the dream…”. Arya said drolly. Sansa hummed sympathetically.

“Are you...happy about it?” Brienne asked carefully.

Arya’s face broke into the biggest, most beautiful grin. “So ecstatic. We’re hoping for a girl. If so, we’re naming her Sansa Brienne Stark-Baratheon...”

Brienne gasped. _What an honor_! Arya continued “...after my two sisters.” Then Arya scowled. “But let’s talk about how you can punish Lannister. Make him grovel. Blond haired prick…” she muttered.

Sansa faux whispered in Brienne’s ear while pointing at Arya, “Mood swings.”

********************

Two days after the breakup, the Queens crushed the Roses at Highgarden. Jaime didn’t go on the trip to the Reach. But Jaime had called Brienne morning after the game as was Olenna’s tradition he continued. Some of those mornings, Brienne had been in bed with him so no call had been necessary. She tried not to think about it.

Brienne stared at the phone. Jaime’s handsome face was smiling at her as the phone rang. She sighed and picked up. Jaime spoke before Brienne could say a word, “Hey, how...are you?” 

“Tired. It was a tough game”, Brienne answered, curt and to the point.

There was a painful pause. “Brienne…” he breathed. 

_I can’t deal with him right now. Six more games. Six more_. “You don’t need to do this anymore, Jaime. I’ve only got 6 more games, then the playoffs and then that’s it”, Brienne stated flatly.

“Brienne, please. I’m so sorry…” Jaime sounded contrite and sad.

“Don’t”, she paused. “I need to go now. Goodbye, Jaime.” She hung up. She felt sick to her stomach.

Brienne focused on winning games and win they did. With the muscle relaxants and pre-game therapies; she had minimal discomfort during the games. The Lady Wolves eliminated the Roses at Highgarden. Brienne spent an hour on the phone with Tai. She listened to the young women cry and then blame herself for the loss. Brienne told her to go on vacation or even go home to relax. Then get ready for the next season. Tai said she’d stick around until after the finals.

“I want to see the Queens to bite those bitches in the butt in the finals. Did you get the double meaning...Lady Wolves...bitches”, Tai joked with Brienne. Brienne just laughed.

*******************

Two weeks later on a rainy and cold Saturday, Brienne turned a corner near Jaime’s office and suddenly he stepped out. _Crap_! She had tried to avoid being alone with him until after the season. She missed him, but she was determined to focus on the team. Brienne saw him pull the door close and when he turned her direction, she looked away. 

“Brienne”, Jaime said softly as he stood in her path. _Well, I very well can’t make a scene in the middle of the executive offices_ , she thought. So she allowed him to guide her to his office.

Once they crossed the threshold, Brienne acknowledged him,“Lannister?” Jaime sighed as he closed the door behind him.

Jaime’s eyebrows rose into his hairline. “So, that’s where we are now?”

 _You asked for this, Jaime_. “Where’s that? An owner and player? Yes…”, she answered coolly. 

Jaime exhaled, “Brienne, I’m sorry...”

“Well, that’s good for you.” Brienne spat, her eyes flashing like hot blue flame. “Is this not what you wanted? 

“No, not this...this…” Jaime gulped air. _Not, this what_?

Brienne's large eyes narrowed to slits. “ No, you don’t get to do that…” she whispered dangerously.

“I just wanted to give us space...to finish the season”, Jaime whispered back stepping closer into Brienne’s personal space “not to be...nothing to each other.”

Brienne leaned closer in challenge. As if challenging an opponent to try to take a shot and see if Queen Bri won’t block it. “But that’s not the real issue, is it? You assumed I was untrustworthy.”

Jaime looked guiltily at Brienne. “That wasn’t what I meant. That was unworthy. I felt jealous. My ex took me through the ringer emotionally due her extracurricular activities. My reaction was knee-jerk and stupid...”

Brienne interrupted, “You don’t think I’ve been through heartbreak and betrayal. That I don’t have trust issues. That I don’t see pictures of your gorgeous ex-wife and get plagued with self-doubt. I could tell you stories about my love life that would make your fucking heart bleed...But I trusted you…”

Jaime tried to grab her hand. She snatched it away. “Please, please Brienne. I’m sorry. Let’s call a truce…”

“You have to have trust to call a truce…” Brienne ground out.

“Sweetling please, you can trust me. I trust you. I fucked up. I’m a fuck up…” Jaime admitted. 

“Then maybe you need to get help for that”, Brienne shot back. Then she sighed. “I’ve got enough on my plate…Jaime, I’m tired and this playoff series is going to be tough”, Brienne said deflated.

Jaime nodded and moved a bit closer, “Okay.” He swallowed hard. Brienne watched his Adam’s apple bob.

With her back pressed against the closed door, she thought, _I can’t be weak now, but he’s too close_. “We’ve”, Brienne gestured between the two of them, “got some issues to work out, but we don’t have the time or space…” she sighed with such force, her whole body deflated. “These next few weeks are going to take all of our focus, concentration and effort. And...and I can’t seem to say no to you when we’re close, so…”, she stood tall and transformed back into the premier power forward, best defensive player in the league that she was and she growled like a lioness, “MOVE!” She gave Jaime a gentle push and spun to walk out the door. 

******************

From beyond the three point line, Brienne released her shot in the air. Like a parent releasing their child into the world, she hoped for the best. The Queens were down by one point at two seconds left in the seventh game in the tied championship series. After the game horn sounded ending the game, Brienne’s eyes drifted upward to the scoreboard. Queens 95. Lady Wolves 93. 

It was so quiet in the arena as she checked the score. She could see all the spectators screaming and jumping, but it was silent. Balloons and confetti suddenly fell from the rafters in Aegon’s. A piece of confetti almost drifted into her upturned, open mouth like a technicolored snowflake. 

She sank onto her knees and felt tears fall down her cheeks. Brienne covered her face with her hands. _I can’t cry in front of everyone_ , she thought. Then there were hands patting her numb back, hands pulling her up by her arms. Still silence. Then she heard Olenna’s voice, “By the Gods, you all did it!” Then life at that incredible moment became real and vivid. 

Oh, the screams and joy and music. The squeaky shuffling of sneakers on the court. The cursing of some of the Lady Wolves players, the poor sports. The tears. The laughter. The high fives and hugs and kisses. It was beautifully transcendent. 

Brienne knew she had to take all of it in. This was her swan song. She had to remember every moment and tuck it away in the treasure chest of her mind. 

Suddenly, she was in the air. She looked down and it was her father who picked up like she was a little girl. Brienne remembered the first basketball her father took her and Galladon to. It was at Storm’s End. Brienne remembers the smell of the gym, the roar of the crowd and her Dad carrying her back to the ferry station. Brienne remembers falling in love with the game, before she even knew she would be good at it. 

“You all fucking did it. By all the Gods, you all did, my Star”, Selwyn said as he let her down. Brienne just let out a happy sob. “I’m so proud of you. And Mumma, Gally and the girls...they’re so proud”, her father whispered in her hair as he hugged her close. Brienne sobbed harder. Her father pulled back and nodded over her shoulder. 

Brienne turned and saw Jaime beaming at her. Tyrion came from behind Jaime, hand and hand with Tysha Silverhill. Tysha rushed up and crushed her in a hug. Tyrion fell at Brienne’s feet dramatically. 

“We’re not worthy, O mighty Queen”, Tyrion said. Brienne just shook her head and giggled. Tysha guffawed as she reached down and grabbed a shoulder. “Get up, you silly man.” 

Tyrion rose and kissed Brienne’s hand. “You are amazing, Brienne. And I hope forgiving…” Tysha interrupted, “Let’s go, my lion.” Tysha gave Brienne an apologetic grin. 

Jaime moved closer; but Myrcy, Tommy and Joff all came barrelling into her. They all spoke a mile a minute. Brienne couldn’t keep up with it all. Myrcy was at her foul mouthed best as she clung to Brienne. Brienne just smiled and laughed with them. 

The Lannister brood and her father followed Tysha and Tyrion as the couple strolled happily toward the tunnel, congratulating players and staff along the way. Amongst the celebrating crowd, Jaime stood still beaming at Brienne. Suddenly, he was upon her. He hugged her tight. So tight. The world stopped again. The crowd disappeared and it was just them. An idyll in the midst of joyous chaos. He gave a brief, yet firm kiss on the cheek and Brienne’s breath hitched. 

“You are the most amazing woman…” he breathed her scent in, sweat and all. “You let me know when you’re ready and I’ll come running, Sweetling”, his voice rumbled through her. She wanted him to take her right there, but she only nodded. _Patience,Tarth. Patience_

He leaned back with a wide grin. Then he lifted her in the air and shouted, “All hail our Queen!” And the crowd grew raucous again. 

******************** 

The rest of the week flew by in a blur. Brienne’s treasure chest of memories grew to overflowing. The morning of the parade through downtown King’s Landing was chilly; yet sunny. Brienne rode on a float with the other starting players. The ladies clung to one another closely; not just for warmth, but wistfully holding onto to their last days of being together. 

Brienne didn’t attend any celebratory parties. She was busy packing for her extended trip to Tarth where she would be having surgery. She didn’t call for her cleaning service to tidy up her house. She took her time and cleaned her home herself; all the while recalling all the high points (and low points) of her career. Her championship rings, photos, framed newspaper clippings and other memorabilia making her both laugh and sob. She pointedly avoided worries about her future; both professional and personal, with thoughts of Jaime rising to the surface often.

During her cleaning, she got a text from an unknown number. It was Elia Martell. Brienne wondered how she got it. _Sansa_.

“Hello Brienne. This is Elia Martell Congrats on your win. I should have called, but I assumed you wouldn’t have answered.” _You got that right_. “I am sorry that I interfered in your relationship with my brother. When I say my brother, I mean Jaime. He is my brother. I’ll do anything to make sure he’s happy.” _Where were you when he was about to marry that harpy_? “That means making sure my blood brother can’t or won’t be able interlope into my spiritual brother’s happiness. I assumed Jaime knew about Oberyn; so when Jaime questioned the relationship, I wouldn’t lie to him. My intention was to warn him of Oberyn’s potential intentions (surely you know Oberyn will always love you), than yours. Oberyn and I had a conversation after you and Jaime left. Oberyn was on his best behavior, perish the thought. *smile emoji*. I know Jaime pissed you off and hurt you. Cersei put him through hell; so despite his outward confidence and swagger, inwardly he’s a skittish. I’ll let HIM tell you all about that. *wink emoji* BUT Jaime’s a good man; one the best of them. I know you make him happy. Anyone could see that. He will do everything in his power to make you happy. Again, I apologize. Take care.”

Brienne saved Elia’s number. She read the text over and over as she travelled to Tarth and recovered from surgery.


	14. Post-Game Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne talk and reconcile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) A post-game, postgame, or post-match show is a TV or radio presentation that occurs immediately after the live broadcast of a major sporting event. It is an analysis of the high and low points of the game.  
> 2) Postgame shows are generally shorter and less structured than pre-game shows.  
> 3) There is no explicit POV in the post-game chapter.

Jaime saw Brienne rise from the brilliant blue waves like a sea goddess, dressed in a black wetsuit. Although the weather was warmer than on the mainland; Jaime shivered as he watched Brienne approach him with a relaxed expression. Then when he noticed the empty beach, he thought about how one cramp could have been disastrous. She had surgery a month ago. She could have drown. It would have been all over. 

When Brienne was close, Jaime asked, “How are you?”

Brienne’s expression was unreadable, “I’m fine. How are you?” 

Jaime smirked. “Pod told me about the surgery, Brienne? How are you feeling?”

Brienne looked unperturbed. “I’m fine. Almost 100%”. She waved her hand back to the frothy swells behind her. “Swimming is my therapy.”

Jaime frowned as he looked around. The beach was empty. “Chioma, Pod’s wife would come with me for the first two weeks. Now, I’m good to swim alone”, Brienne explained. Jaime’s eyebrows rose into his hairline. Brienne rolled her eyes, “Jaime, I’ve been swimming this sea since...since before I could remember. I’m good.” Brienne narrowed her eyes at him. “Didn’t you swim in the Sunset Sea as a child?” she asked. 

Jaime nodded. “But not alone. This is dangerous.” He sighed. “Your postponing surgery was dangerous...”

Brienne interrupted. “It was my call.”

Jaime shook his head with unbelieving expression. “No, it was my call. Brienne, you could have ruined your life…affected your future mobility...”

“You sound like my Dad… and as I told him, it’s my life…my choice...my decision”, Brienne ground out. 

Jaime muttered, “All for a ring. A hunk of gold. I could have given you a ring…”

Brienne’s eyes widened, then her face returned to a mask. “It’s not the same and you of all people know that”, Brienne said flatly. 

Jaime sighed. “You’re right. But your...health is important to me. You’re important to me.” He moved closer to her. 

Brienne sighed too. “I...I know that. But it was worth it”. Then her face broke out into a grin. “It was so worth it.” Jaime grinned back. 

Brienne sat down on her beach chair. Jaime found one nearby and brought it next to Brienne. “You feel okay, truly?” Jaime asked again as he sat. Brienne nodded.

Jaime stared into the sea looking a bit uncertain. “So, Queen Bri what are your plans now? Coaching up North?”

Brienne turned from admiring Jaime’s profile to gaze at the ocean too. “You know, I’ve been going, going, going since I knew I was magic with a ball in my hand…Setting one goal after another until I reached them all,” she paused and tilted her head. “No, that’s not true. I’ve been running since Mumma and my siblings died.” Then she turned back to Jaime who mirrored her action. She stared into his eyes and he stared into hers. “I’m tired. I just want to be still for a little while. So no, I’m not coaching up North”. Brienne breathed in deeply. The call of gulls echoed. “It’s been good being home. My Dad and I have really been talking through some things. It’s been weird being this...still. But it’s been good.” 

A smile slowly stretched across Jaime’s face. “That’s good. I’m glad.”

Brienne smiled back. “I saw Joff’s set at the Pride fest. He’s so good. If I hadn’t just had surgery, I would have been dancing too.” Jaime looked confused and Brienne chuckled. “I saw it online, Jaime. The King’s Landing Pride Consortium has a channel on RavenTube. Gods, Joff really had the crowd in the palm of his hand.”

“He used your voice in that track about the Westerlands. Gods, your voice. I heard your voice and I couldn’t breathe…” Jaime spoke in a gasping whisper.

Brienne eyes widened. “Jaime…”

Jaime leaned closer to her. “I’m not good at love. I’m jealous. I’m...sorry.”

Brienne leaned into him, shaking her head. “You are good at love. You just loved the wrong woman.”

Jaime swallowed roughly. “At one time, yes. But you...you are the right woman. I miss you. So much.”

Brienne inhaled as if she were about to dive into the churning waves. “Jaime, I’m...I’m afraid. Love has never been good to me. Oberyn...I thought he wanted me. Only me. Though he never misled me...I was young and stupid. It was dishonorable what I did. I waited for him in a hotel room in King’s Landing. He and Ellaria showed up and told me the truth. Worst part, Ellaria wasn’t mad. She was kind. She pitied me...not my finest hour...” 

Jaime shook his head, “Brienne...you don’t have to…”

“You wanted to know. Now you know... how foolish I was…” Brienne continued.

“Brienne, you were young. You were a kid”, Jaime interrupted. Jaime sighed and continued, “Cersei cheated on me several times. I stayed in denial. After my basketball dream died, I had to make my marriage work or else what was it all for. Once, we were on a road trip to Lannisport and we took a detour to Harrenhal. I wanted the kids to see the Bear Pit and the ruins of the keep. Cersei said she was tired and would wait in the car. We came back to the car from a different direction we left and heard her ending a phone call...with a lover. She lied about it. But Joff was old enough to figure it out. I remember his huge eyes on me. I remember feeling numb. But I can’t remember what the rest of that drive was like. I felt disassociated with myself. But I stayed after that...for years. That, sweetling, was foolish. You were a young and in love...with the wrong man.”

Brienne stared at Jaime for what seemed like an eternity. Then, “what...what else do you want to know about me?”

Jaime looked uncertain. “Tell me...do you still care about me.”

“Yes. I do”, she said so silently her voice was almost swallowed up by the sound of the waves.

Jaime exhaled. He cupped her jaw and put his other hand on her knee. “I love you Brienne. I’m sorry I’m fucked up. But whatever I am is yours, if you want to try again.”

Brienne leaned into his warm hand and nodded eagerly. “I think we need to talk to someone. We both have trust issues. Neither of us communicate well. But this was a start.”

Jaime nodded back at her. “I’ll do whatever you want. Whatever we need. I just want to end up by your side.”

Brienne placed both of her hands on either side of his face and pulled him into a kiss. Before their lips pressed together, she whispered. “ I..I love you Jaime.”

********************

Jaime and Brienne made it back to the Tarth residence well before the dinnertime. As Selwyn finished cooking the meal, Brienne showed Jaime around the property. Selwyn loved fresh fruits, vegetables and herbs; so Brienne had a greenhouse built for her father. Although the weather on Tarth was mostly seasonable, the violent storms could root up crops easily. So, Selwyn’s greenhouse was built. 

“Let me show you something”, Brienne said cheekily as she tugged Jaime down a row of greenery. She stopped in front of a trellis that was covered with climbing cucumber vines. The fruits were in varying stages of growth; buttery yellow flowers, small budding fruits and ripe elongated fruits ready for harvesting. There were slicing and pickling varieties. Brienne smiled at Jaime. “Pick a couple for dinner. We can slice them up.”

Jaime grinned back like a child at Sevenmas. “You are the real MVP, sweetling.” Then he looked from one ripe cucumber to another, searching for the perfect fruit. 

Brienne giggled, “Come on, Pickles. Just pick a couple.” 

Jaime scoffed, “Such a taskmaster...I shall pick no cucumber before it’s ready.” Then he mumbled, “who wants to end up on my plate tonight.” Finally, he selected two and spoke to them, “Such fine specimens. I thank you for your sacrifice.” 

Brienne rolled her eyes, but said to the cucumbers, “Forgive him. He’s such a silly man.” Jaime leaned over and kissed Brienne. “I’m your silly man and you make me giddy with happiness.” Brienne wrapped her arm around Jaime’s bicep and they continued their tour. 

********************

After dinner with Selwyn, the couple walked the mile to Brienne’s cottage. She explained that it had been her grandfather’s and she planned to renovate the interior. Jaime stepped into the threshold and was transported to another time. The sunken living room harkened back to the height of style 40 years prior, but he thought it had character. When Brienne showed him the extra large jacuzzi located in the back of the cottage, Jaime silently thanked Grandpa Tarth.

“Does the jacuzzi still work?” Jaime asked.

“Yes, I‘ve been using it since the surgeon said I could,” she answered as she turned it on and watched the water fill it up. Jaime looked out onto the darkened beach.

“It's pretty private out here. No one will see us,” Brienne said. Jaime turned back to her. Brienne’s eyes were midnight blue in the low light. “It’s good for my back.”

Jaime turned to Brienne, ”Well, if it’s good for your back…” he trailed off as he began to strip. 

Neck deep in the hot, bubbling water; Jaime and Brienne held each other. They didn’t say much; they just held each other. Jaime gently stroked Brienne’s back where she showed him the small incision was made. Now there was only a small scar, the scab was long gone. Jaime thought he should have been at the hospital with her. He hated himself for not asking when he noticed her stiffness. But he realized it probably would have only caused a bigger riff between them. And Brienne is a champion. If Jaime were in Brienne’s shoes, on the cusp of making history; he would have done the exact same thing. So what was that.

They traded soft kisses that didn’t deepen or lead to anything. They just kissed and basked in the nearness of each other. It had been a long day. Jaime’s eyes began to drift closed. Brienne murmured in Jaime’s ear, “Come on, old man. Let’s go to bed.”

They got under the warm quilts that smelled of the sea, salt and Brienne. Jaime burrowed into Brienne’s back and bent down to place kisses around her surgery scar. Almost as soon as he placed his arm around Brienne's waist, he fell asleep.

Brienne awoke a few hours later. She had turned in her sleep and was facing Jaime. She watched him. He looked so peaceful. He was a beautiful man, but she realized he had a more beautiful heart. Brienne had been hurt by love, but would she still be so willing to give her heart if she’d been repeatedly betrayed by a spouse like Jaime had been. Would she have become hard and bitter; mistrustful and cynical? Despite his issues, Brienne marveled at Jaime’s emotional resilience. And Brienne, in her anger and with her fears, had considered walking away from him. The thought made her silently sob. 

She didn’t think Jaime would hear her, so she was shocked when Jaime’s green eyes popped open. Immediately his eyebrows furrowed. “Sweetling, are you hurting?” he asked, his voice rough with sleep.

Brienne shook her head vehemently. “No, no. I’m wonderful. I’m happy. I…” she needed him. She threw a leg over his hip and tugged him closer. She rocked against his cock. 

Desire flashed in his eyes as his member responded, but he asked, ”Is it safe for your back?” Brienne nodded.

“Just stay like this…” Jaime pulled her leg higher and stroked Brienne’s folds with finger. She was already soaked. He slowly pushed his way into her. They both groaned at the sensation. They made love slowly and tenderly, rocking against each other as if they floated on the sea just beyond the door. Their lips fused together, tongues caressing the other. Brienne’s hands tangled in Jaime’s graying curls, while Jaime’s free hand dug into Brienne's hip. Grinding and grinding against each other, until Jaime’s other hand found Brienne’s clit. She came with a muffled groan, shaking and tightening her legs around Jaime’s middle like a constrictor. 

As he felt his release coming, he pulled away from Brienne’s swollen lips and roared, “Fuck!” Brienne moaned in agreement.


	15. EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. I know there lots of errors in this chapter. Work is getting crazy again before year end, so I wanted to finish this. Thanks to everyone who read, gave kudos and especially commented. Thank you!😊 
> 
> 1) New Winterfell in North Novaros which is the equivalent of New York City in the US. 
> 
> 2) If miscalculate ages, forgive me. Jaime and Brienne have a lot of kids. LOLOL!
> 
> 3) Westerosi Sports Association is like ESPN and Sports Illustrated combined.
> 
> 4) Again, there’s no POV in this chapter.

Four years later, Jaime thought of that night in Grandpa Tarth’s cottage. As he and his wife relaxed face to face in the afterglow, he smiled to himself. 

“What are you thinking about, Babe?” Brienne whispered.

“That night on Tarth...when we got back together...how similar this night feels. I guess I experienced a pleasant déjà vu…” Jaime grinned. 

“Except for one thing”, Brienne agreed as she stroked her very pregnant belly. The babe was very active at night. Brienne unintentionally woke her husband and soon they were undulating against each other. 

Jaime’s heart burst every time he looked at his wife, but looking at her pregnant with their child was transcendent. He thanked any God who cared for this second chance at love. 

“How’s your back feeling?” Jaime asked as his lips pecked along Brienne’s jaw. She moaned. 

“Not as good as that night on Tarth”, Brienne answered. As expected, the babe was heavy. “Feels like I’m carrying three basketballs. Are we sure she’s a singleton?” Jaime laughed as he moved lower and gently flipped Brienne onto her back.

“Yes, our girl will be big and beautiful and talented…” Jaime murmured as his lips neared Brienne cunt. “I can help you relax some more. Hum, Sweetling?”

Brienne gasped, “Yes, Babe…please,”

********************

Elienne Joanna Lannister was the first of five siblings. Brienne spent the rest of her 30s pregnant, having children back to back. The basketball community began calling her, Queen Mother. Not only did she have 5 children in 6 years; she mentored and mothered young players trying to find their way. Officially, she became an executive for the WWBA, focusing on community outreach and philanthropy. Jaime offered her a similar position in the Queens’ organization, but Brienne wanted something that was just her own. 

“Besides, I already have a position under you and I’m very satisfied with it…” Brienne purred in her husband’s ear as she pressed him against his office door.

Jaime’s pupils dilated as he locked the door and with a smirk, he grunted, “Oh, really. What is it that you do again?” Brienne licked her lips while kneeling to the floor.

She and Jaime’s last child was born two moons after Brienne’s 40th namesday. After stopping birth control a couple years into their marriage, Brienne had gotten pregnant with their babes easily. So much so she asked her doctor to tie her tubes and convinced Jaime to get a vasectomy just to make doubly sure there were no more babes.

Her proud lion grumbled about it. Brienne shrugged, “The ob/gyn said I’m still very fertile. Do you want to keep going? Have another couple?” Then she tilted her head at him and gestured around them.

Jaime held one toddler, 2 year old Addam, in his arms; while his older brother, 3 year old Galladon tugged at Addam’s foot hoping Jaime would put him down. Addam whined at his big brother’s every tug and kicked at Galladon. Four year old Tyrion fell over laughing at his little brothers’ antics. Five years old (but going on 15) Elienne, who stood next to Brienne, just rolled her eyes at them. Addam’s wild kicking swung very close to Jaime’s manhood.

“Or you can let Addam do the job?” Brienne giggled as she nursed 6 moon old Alyssa Arianne. Jaime put Addam down quickly and huffed, “I’ll make the appointment.”

Brienne snorted, “Good call, Babe.” Then she made a silly face at their infant daughter as the children’s Septa, a young woman from Tarth came in the room to corral the boys.

Brienne and Jaime still had time to enjoy the game. They were at every Queens home game (unless Brienne had just given birth and was recovering). It had been weird for Brienne to sit behind the team and not jump onto the court and compete. Five years after her last game, the Queens retired her ‘63’ jersey. After a beautiful tribute given by Myrcella and Tai at Aegon’s; Brienne watched teary eyed while her jersey was raised to the rafters. Brienne Tarth's name ascended to the pantheon of the Queens’ greatest players. Brienne knew then, that chapter in her life was truly over. Elienne was still in a babe in arms and Brienne was already carrying Tyrion, but her infant daughter raised a small fist almost in salute to her mother’s achievement. 

********************

The older Lannister kids achieved great things too. Joffrey and Edric moved to New Winterfell in North Novaros shortly after Joff’s high school graduation. Edric dropped out of college stating he learned all the music theory he needed to learn. Joff and Ed, as the music industry called them, were a world famous writing and production team. They were now scoring a film about the renowned knight and diplomat, Goldenhand the Just. Joff was extra excited about the project as Goldenhand was an ancestor. 

But even more importantly, Joffrey and Edric loved their children fiercely. They adopted twins and made sure the twins were loved for exactly who they were. Therefore, Joanna and Edwin Lannister-Stone became kind, confident and loving individuals.

Myrcella got drafted by the Vale Diamonds two days after her 18th namesday. She happily played in the Vale her entire career. She won 3 championships over her career. It could have been more, but Myrcella’s career had been beset by injuries. Myrcella had to talk both sets of her parents out of flying to the Eyrie to retrieve her when she tore her ACL muscle. 

Angry, disappointed and wanting to be alone; Myrcella had surgery and recovered on Dorne. There she met the whole Martell/Sand family. Oberyn personally introduced Myrcella to his handsome nephew, Trystane. Trystane was a talented computer programmer and distance runner. Trystane took Myrcella on gentle beach runs once her knee began to heal. Myrcella got pregnant during her recovery, so she decided to retire. It had been a good 13 year career. 

Myrcella married Trystane Martell 6 months after they met. On the very beach, they took their first therapeutic run. They moved to King’s Landing and Myrcella became an assistant offensive coach for the Queens. She eventually became the head coach of the team. She and her husband had two more children.

Tommen and his beloved Reyna surprisingly took the scenic route to each other. Reyna had started dating an Essosi classmate in Braavos before Tommen graduated high school. Tommen’s heart was broken, but they made no promises to each other. He figured it was a chance to forge his own path. Tommen went North for undergrad and stayed there for veterinary school. He moved back to King’s Landing and opened a practice on tony Visenya’s Hill. 

Reyna later married, had a daughter with and then divorced her college boyfriend. Tommen lived with, had a son with and almost married Asha Greyjoy (all to Cersei’s chagrin). But Asha being a proud Ironborn woman, knew Tommen’s heart would always belong to Reyna; so she declined Tommen’s proposal. They remained co-parenting friends

A year later, Myrcella convinced her brother to tag along to dinner with her and some of her teammates while they were in town playing the Queens. Tommen begrudgingly went, thinking his sister was trying to set him up with one of her Diamonds teammates. He didn’t know Myrcella had invited Reyna as well. Tommen walked into the restaurant and saw Reyna sitting there chatting with Myrcella and the other women. He froze, but quickly recovered.

Myrcella just beamed at her brother and his first love as they caught up. Tommen and Reyna married two months later. They had four more children together. 

Myrcella goodnaturedly flaunted her first championship ring at Tommen and Reyna’s wedding reception. Jaime grumbled playfully at his eldest daughter and Brienne just shrugged. Myrcella convinced the Vale’s owner to court Tai Ling to join the Diamonds, winning in a bidding war against the Queens. Tai Ling had originally expressed interest in joining the King’s Landing squad, but Myrcella convinced her to come to the Vale.

“Tai, let’s forge our own legacy. I love my Daddy and Moms; but playing for the Queens, you’ll always be in Moms’ shadow,” Myrcella convinced Tai. Myrcella described how inspiring it is to watch the thousands of Vale fans driving down the mountains in an almost procession to make their way to the Knights Gate Arena in the valley. 

Myrcella described the roar of the crowd that’s amplified because of the surrounding mountain range. “The first time I heard the crowd chanting ‘Gimme Myrcy!’ the sound just reverberated and echoed until it was deafening...I almost broke down into tears,” Myrcella said wistfully. Tai being a fierce competitor agreed. The Vale Diamonds became the team to beat. 

Until, her little sister Elienne was drafted by the Queens at 17 years old. Luckily Tai and Myrcella had retired well before Elienne entered the league. Tall, broad and the very image of her mother (except Elienne had large green eyes), the league and media muttered nonsense about an athlete playing on her family’s team. Unfortunately for them, Elienne did not suffer fools. She had her father’s sharp tongue and Olenna’s spirit. Elienne worshipped her mother’s long dead mentor and read everything she could about her. At a press conference after the draft, a journalist asked if it was fair that a rich girl is taking a spot that a less fortunate one could have had.

Elienne sneered at the man who asked the question, then answered bitingly, “One, I’m a woman, not a girl. Two, I don’t know. Is it fair? Ask the league. They have no actual rules against it which is how I am sitting here now. My elder sister played in the league, shall we talk about Myrcella too? The draft was done fair and square. I could have gone to any team, but the Queens picked me and that’s where I’ll play. Three, speaking of fairness, why are there mostly MEN in this room asking these idiotic questions? Women can write about sports. My baby sister is 12 and can write better than half of you. But are women welcomed into sports journalism? No, not unless they are pretty with perky tits…” The couple of women reporters present in the press room hummed in agreement. “But you’re right, I don’t need a salary. I’ll donate it to a charity or the Queens can keep it; but know this...this new Queens team will be a force to be reckoned with. Next question!” Elienne did not lie. She had a championship ring by age 19. 

**********************

After Elienne’s first championship win, the Westerosi Sports Association commissioned a group of photos to go along with their annual lifetime achievement award. That year, they honored Brienne Tarth-Lannister. The photos were published in a special edition announcing the honoree and listed their achievements. The title of the pictorial was The Queen’s Court. 

The main photo comprised of Tysha, Tai, Brienne, Margaery, Catelyn (who was in her 70s), Sansa and Arya sitting in a row of ornate chairs. The older women were surrounded by younger women. 

Behind Tysha, were she and Tyrion’s daughters, twins Genna and Jaime Silverhill-Lannister. Both executives in the King’s Landing Queens organization. 

Behind Tai was her youngest sister Zhou Ling, who was a professional softball pitcher. Leaning on Tai’s chair were her two daughters Tia and Rae Hightower, both professional basketball players. Tia played on the Lady Wolves team. Rae played in Leng in the Women’s Essosi league. 

Behind Brienne was Myrcella. Next to Myrcella, was Elienne.

Margaery held up a large, framed portrait of Olenna on her lap. Behind Margaery was her daughter, Olivia Tyrell-Khal. Margaery and Drogo Khal had a brief relationship when hevacted in his first dramatic film which was produced by Margaery and Loras. Margaery let Brienne know about the affair. Brienne thanked Margaery, but said she and Drogo were just a one time hookup. Olivia was a semi-professional golfer.

Reyna Nudho-Lannister stood behind Catelyn Stark.

Behind Sansa were her two daughters, Elinor and Catelyn Clegane, shot putters and fashion models. 

Behind Arya was her daughter Sansa-Brienne Rivers née Stark-Baratheon, who had been a gold and silver medalist marathoner. Sansa-Brienne held her daughter Branley in her arms. Branley was too young for any sports achievement, but she wouldn’t let her mother or aunts or grandmother or great-grandmother put her down.

On the floor, in front of the seated women was Brienne’s youngest daughter, Alyssa who was a burgeoning sport writer and King’s Landing Queens’ executive. Alyssa made sure everyone knew she wrote fiction as well. Next to Alyssa was Reyna’s daughter, Iman Nudho-Nahiris; a young tennis player. Finally, Joffrey’s daughter, Joanna who was a gymnast.

Brienne huffed about her sons being left out. Arya snorted, “Brienne, they’re men. This is about women’s achievements in sports…”

Brienne grumbled, yet smiled when the photographer asked. All three of her younger boys were athletic, yet middle son Galladon was the only one who pursued organized sports long term. He played on the Varsity basketball team at 15 years old. He was already 6’3” and super skilled. He would eventually play professionally for the Dorne Suns. Tyrion was more into baseball. He played right field throughout high school and college; but he went into his Grandfather’s business and changed the culture for the good once Tywin passed away. Baby boy Addam could play basketball well, but his love was music. Soon after Addam graduated high school, he moved to Novaros and interned for his eldest brother.

********************

One day, Jaime caught Brienne staring at him. “What?” he asked.

“I chose basketball…” she replied cryptically.

Jaime ran his hand through his curls. “I don’t follow.”

Brienne moved close and embraced her husband. “When we first met, you asked if I’d been in love before. I thought between love and basketball, I’d choose basketball.”

“Wait, so you still choose basketball…” Jaime asked, playfully put out.

Brienne silenced him with a kiss. “Babe, without basketball I’d never met you. So yes, I choose basketball.”

Jaime smirked and leaned forward to capture his wife’s lips. “You know what Sweetling, love is overrated anyway.”

Brienne narrowed her eyes, “You know I didn’t mean that…” Jaime silenced her with another passionate kiss. 

Jaime led his wife to their bedroom to finish the discussion.


End file.
